The Once and Future Laird
by Marcia Landa
Summary: How things might have been if Alastair MacKenzie had decided to continue in his role as Archie in the Monarch of the Glen. An alternate series 5 with all your favorite characters, some surprises, and a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

**1. Beginnings**

_We are somewhere in the Caledonian Highlands; the sun is well over the horizon and the birds are chirping. A long drive parts a well tended lawn like a river. It leads to a sprawling Victorian castle, with arches and turrets and conical roofs and a facade of alternating dark and light stone. A flag of Scotland flies from the topmost tower; a dungeon awaits visitors below. We stop to take a picture of the grand edifice before us. Click goes the camera and the image is recorded. _

We look about and see a loch surrounded by snow capped mountains, forests of Scots Pine, moor lands covered with heather, and rivers full of salmon and trout. We will visit these places later.

Right now, we hurry through the front door and find our way to the dining room, with its polished mahogany table and sideboard, and its collection of antique family silver in the cupboard. We are quite impressed with this room until we notice the faded, tattered upholstery on the chairs. The dining room reveals that the owners of this once grand estate are rich in land and little else.

We have come to the dining room because this is where we hope to find the MacDonalds of Glenbogle House. Luckily, they are still at breakfast. The young laird sits at his place at the head of the table. He is rather ordinary but likeable looking and dressed unpretentiously in jeans and a jersey. Two women sit on either side of him. One is his mother. Graceful and blonde, she looks much younger than her years. The other is his wife. Young and pretty, she sports two blonde streaks in her dark brown hair and a shaggy fringe. We stop to listen to their conversation.

--------

"You're not eating much this morning," Molly remarked to her daughter-in-law. "Are you sick?"

"I'm just no' hungry." She spoke like the girl from Glasgow that she was, not the English educated nobility she had married into.

"You haven't even touched your coffee," Archie frowned.

"I'm no' in the mood," Lexie said, stirring her cereal with a spoon, but her blue eyes were without their usual sparkle

"We don't want you sick for Opening Day tomorrow. I can wash the dishes and you can rest, if you like." Archie began collecting dishes and cutlery.

"I'm awright", Lexie said. She picked up the remaining things on the table and followed Archie into the kitchen.

Archie had filled the sink with hot water and was putting on rubber gloves. "I'll take those" he said relieving Lexie of some glasses and spoons and putting them in the sink." He plunged his hands into the soapy foam.

"Archie, I think I'm pregnant."

Archie's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Are you sure?"

"Almost sure. I'm 5 days late and I woke up feelin' sick."

"Oh, he said still taking it all in. "That's wonderful. Not that you're feeling sick, but that we are going to have a baby." He went over to embrace her but realized his hands were dripping with soap. Instead he planted a kiss on her cheek, his arms bent like a _W_. "You don't look happy," he said sympathetically.

"It wasna exactly planned," Lexie blurted out.

"No," Archie said. "But these things do happen."

"No' usually to people who are as careful as we are."

"Hmm," Archie said thoughtfully. "There was that time in the new croft..."

Lexie's eyes widened and she showed a hint of a smile.

"Oh, I have to go." Archie said. "I have a job interview to do."

--------

Outside on the vast estate, Golly (the ghillie) and Duncan (the head ranger) were preparing for tomorrow's opening day of the Glenbogle Wildlife Centre. Spring and fall the Centre was open on weekends only; whereas in the summer it was open 6 days a week. The two men were raking trails and tossing brush into the woods.

"Do ye think we'll be ready fer tomorrow?" Duncan asked, his smudged knees showing from beneath his kilt.

"Aye," Golly said, ripping up a root that had grown across the path. Golly, nearly twice Duncan's age, wore the more commonplace jeans and jersey. "Ready enough. After all, we don't get so many visitors this early in the season."

"I wonder who Archie's gonna hire this year for the admissions stand and gift shop?"

"There are plenty of people in the village who'll be more than happy to do the work."

"That's what I'm afraid of. We'll get some more of those punk kids like he hired last year."

"Scuse me," said a woman said who was coming along the path. "I think I'm lost." The woman had tousled brown hair and wore a gaily patched denim skirt and jacket, plaid tights, and red trainers. She had a purse hanging from the bend in her arm.

"What are ye looking fer?" asked Golly.

"The way oot."

"I can show ye," Duncan volunteered. He walked the woman back along the way she had come.

"Thank ye so much," she said. "I get lost all the time." She spoke with a high, almost childish tone of voice, although she was about 30.

"What are ye doin' here? Don't tell me," Duncan said putting his fingers to his temples like he was reading her mind. "Ye got lost."

"No," she laughed. "I applied for a job at the Glenbogle Wildlife Centre. I'm gonna be the ticket vendor."

"Really. I work here too. I'm Duncan McKay, Head Ranger."

"Head ranger. That sounds important."

"It is," Duncan said nonchalantly.

"I'm Rosie McLean. Nice to meet ye, Duncan."

"Nice to meet ye, Rosie."

They came to the wrought iron front gate, which Duncan opened for Rosie. She skipped out to a waiting police car, driven by PC Callum McLean and called out "Bye". Duncan waved back nervously. PC Callum McLean scowled at him.

--------

Archie walked into the parlour, where Molly and Lexie were hanging plaques. "Do you ladies have everything under control?" he asked.

"Aye," Lexie said. "Come look at these plaques I been workin' on for the past three months. We had old photographs of yer family reproduced and I wrote descriptions fer each one. Look. That's your grandfather as a lad posin' by this fireplace."

"Hey, that's terrific, Lex. So you have the tour schedules worked out between the two of you?"

"Yeah," Lexie said, looking disappointed.

"And we have all the valuables locked up." Molly said.

"Archie, doncha wanna see what we did in the other rooms?"

"Later, Lexie. I need to check on Golly and Duncan."

--------

Back on the path, Golly was hammering in a sign identifying it as trail #2C. Archie came by. "This looks good," he said. "Do you need any help?"

"Naw, we're almost done."

"Then you'll have time to sweep the Gift Shop and put out the stock?"

"Aye,"

"Good, then I'll be in the estate office if you need me."

Duncan came running back, all arms and legs. "Hi Archie," he said, nearly bumping into him. Archie went on his way. Duncan picked up his rake.

"Her name is Rosie McLean. She's got the ticket vendor job."

"Good," said Golly. "At least it's not one of those punk kids."

"She's married to PC McLean. He was waitin' fer her at the gate in his car."

"Ach, that's too bad, Duncan. She was lookin' like mebbe she was eligible."

"Naw, I wasna interested in her, Golly. She's not my type. I think she's a bit of a numptie."

"Oh, then she's definitely not yer type, Duncan." Duncan didn't seem to be sure whether he was being complimented or kidded.

--------

A young man came to the door of Glenbogle House and Lexie answered it.

"Mrs MacDonald," he said with a gleam in his eye and a cocky smile. "I'm Ewan Brody. Archie hired me."

"Yer the new cook/hoosekeeper?" Lexie said with surprise. "Ye look even younger than I was when I started here. I hope ye cook better."

"I been trained by the best," he said puffing out his chest.

"Really, well come on in. I'm Lexie, by the way."

"Nice to meet ye, Lexie."

"What's a nice Glasga boy like yerself doin' in a place like this?" she teased.

"Probably the same as you. Lookin' to get away from the city and find inner peace and harmony in the lovely countryside."

"Ha, that's a good one. If yer anythin' like me, yer runnin' away from home and takin' yer first chance fer a decent meal and a roof over yer head."

"That too," said Ewan.

Lexie gave a knowing laugh. "I'll show ye the kitchen first. Ye'll make dinner 6 days a week. Ye get Monday off. The rest of the time ye'll be cleaning hoose. Ye do clean, doncha?"

"I been trained by the best," Ewan said. Lexie looked sceptical. "My mum," he explained.

They came into the kitchen.

"This is it?"

"This is it."

The room looked like it was last renovated in the 1950s. The appliances were old. The walls and the cabinets were painted institutional green. There wasn't even a dishwasher.

"Uh, this is great!" Ewan said. "Ye do have electricity, doncha?"

"Usually," Lexie said. "Except when the fuse blows."

--------

Duncan was whistling as he walked to the gift shop, the keys in one hand, a broom in the other. He unlocked the door and found the light switch. The room smelled a bit rank. It contained a few boxes filled with leftover stock from last year.

Duncan did a double take when he noticed the cat lying in the corner eyeing him suspiciously. It was a tabby cat, large and fat, with a short, ringed, bushy tail.

"Hello, wee puss," Duncan said congenially advancing towards the cat. "How did ye get in here?" Then Duncan noticed the hole in the rotted floor boards.

The cat arched and hissed. Its fangs looked the size of Duncan's finger and its mouth looked like it could fit Duncan's fist, or so Duncan thought.

Trembling, Duncan backed away and fell over one of the boxes, making a racket. He picked himself up, ran out the door and locked it behind him.

Golly came upon the scene with a handcart carrying new stock for the gift shop.

"Golly, ye can't go inside. There's some kind of a mad cat in there."

"Ye think I might catch mad cat disease?"

"I'm not kiddin'. It's ferocious. It has killer fangs."

Golly peered through a window. "Oh yeah, I see it. It's not foamin' at the mouth so I trust it willna attack." He took the key from Duncan and unlocked the door. He approached the cat slowly and quietly.

The cat hissed but Golly held his ground. He backed out calmly and shut the door. "Laddie, what we have in there is a wildcat."

"Is it dangerous?"

"Not normally, but in an enclosed space like that, I wouldna get too close."

"What do we do," Duncan asked, his eyes gleaming. "Use the tranquilizer gun?"

"No, we save that for an escaped wolf. The cat will probably leave tonight on its own to look fer food. Then we fix the flooring that rotted away so it canna get back in. We should let Archie know aboot it, though."

--------

Golly and Duncan found Archie in the estate office.

"Why don't we catch the wildcat in one of those cruelty free traps," Archie suggested, and display it in one of the animal pens. It would be perfect for opening day tomorrow."

"We don't have a trap like that," Golly said, "But I think Reverend Alice may have one. She had squirrels over the winter."

"I'll ring her and see if we can borrow it," Archie said.

--------

Archie returned to the estate with the animal trap. He met Golly and Duncan and they set the trap with ham from the kitchen. "I hope this compares favourably with mouse," he said.

He insisted on accompanying them to set the trap. He hadn't yet seen the ferocious cat who had nearly bitten Duncan's hand off.

"It is big," Archie agreed, getting a view through the window.

Golly put the trap in but the cat didn't move towards it.

"All right, Duncan," Golly said after a while. "Let's yew and me finish fixin' that animal pen. We'll check on Kitty cat here when we're done."

"Let me know what happens," Archie said.

The three men parted, Archie heading towards the house.

--------

Archie retrieved a small shopping bag from the car before going inside, where he met Molly in the great hall.

"Hello Mother. Have you seen Lexie?"

"She said she was going to lie down."

Archie headed up the stairs towards the bedroom. He found Lexie sitting up in bed with the laptop in her lap and a yellow notepad by her side. The Spaniel, Useless, was at her feet.

"I got through to the vet. He said we can give the wildcat the same food we give the wolves only an 1/8 of the amount, twice a day. Also, it needs a cave to sleep in durin' the day. An overturned rubbish bin will do. He's gonna stop by tomorrow to examine it."

"That's great, Lexie."

"And I found some information on wildcats on the internet. I've written up a summary that we can put on a plaque. They're nearly extinct."

"I knew I could count on you. Look, I bought something for you, us really" he said. He handed her a brown paper bag.

She looked annoyed but accepted the bag and pulled out a box. "A home pregnancy kit." she said in a tone of mock surprise. "Well this explains why our business is all aboot the village."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone knows I'm pregnant."

"How can they? We don't even know for sure yet."

"Ye bought this in the village?"

"Yes."

"Well, my wee man, that's how they know. The postman congratulated me when he dropped off the post."

"Blimey, they're fast."

"We might as well find out for sure. How do I use this thing," she asked examining the box.

"Just go to the loo and follow instructions."

"Thanks," Lexie smirked as she left the room.

--------

"Golly, what do you think we should name this cat?" Duncan asked, as they were hammering chicken wire to the posts that provided structure for the pen.

"I dunno, what do ye think?"

"How about Stripey? We had a cat named Stripey once."

"How about Fang, or Killer, or Ferocious?" Golly suggested.

"Okay, mock me," Duncan said self pityingly. "I'm used to it."

"Awright, Son. Stripey it is."

--------

"Archie, we're gonna be parents," Lexie said when she returned. She looked so downcast that Archie's heart began to sink. She sat down next to Archie on the bed. He put his arm around her. Useless, now on the floor, looked on sympathetically.

"Look, Lex," he began. "I know this is supposed to be a happy time for a couple. But it was, as you say, unplanned. It may take some time for you to get used to it."

"What if I never get used to it?"

"Do you really think that might be the case?"

"I dunno. I just know that right noo, I don't have any positive feelings aboot it. All day I've been wishing that it wasna true. I feel like my life is oot of control, my body is oot of control."

"But you always said you wanted to have a family."

"I know. I do. But no' noo."

"Why not?"

"I dunno. I'm no' ready. I want to do it in my own time. Like I put it in my calendar first and then it happens."

Well, it looks like someone else put it on the calendar this time.

Lexie looked so sad and there was nothing Archie could do.

"Come on, let's go to dinner," he said checking his watch."

--------

Molly met Archie and Lexie in the hallway. "I don't know how it is that I'm the last to know, but I must say I was a little suspicious at breakfast this morning," gushed Molly. "In any event, I am so happy for you."

Archie and Lexie stared at her glumly.

"Oh dear, the Glenbogle Grapevine can't be wrong. Is something the matter?"

"Nothin's the matter," Lexie said. "But we found oot only today. We just weren't ready to have the news broadcast on Talk Scotland yet."

"I'm afraid that was my fault," said Archie.

"When are you due?"

"I havena figured it oot yet."

"Well, the midwife will let you know. Do you have an appointment scheduled?"

"No' yet."

"Well you should make one right away, dear."

"I'll call tomorrow. Just leave me alone, awright?" Lexie stormed ahead and went into the kitchen to see if Ewan needed any help .

"Lexie, you look radiant. How ye feelin'?"

"Awright. How are you, Ewan?"

"Great. I made extra tonight. I hear yer eatin' fer two."

--------

In the dining room, Ewan was clearing away the dinner dishes and Lexie was thanking him for the meal. She turned to Archie, "Come see the work Molly and I did fer the hoose tours."

"I can't now. I have to check on the wildcat." Archie left via the kitchen to collect the evening feeding.

"Busy, busy," Lexie said, trying to look cheerful.

"Maybe tomorrow," Molly suggested.

--------

Golly put his finger to his lips as Archie neared the gift shop. "We got him," Golly said in a low voice. "We don't wanna startle him any more than necessary."

Golly opened the door, went inside, and lifted the trap. The wildcat was howling piteously. "It's awright, Stripey," Duncan said. "We're gonna take good care of ye."

"They brought the animal to the wildlife centre and Golly put the cage in the pen they had prepared. Archie threw in the food and Golly opened the cage door.

They watched as the wildcat sniffed around the open door. With some hesitation it went outside and immediately found the food. It was the most easily caught meal the wildcat had ever had.

--------

"Molly, I'm sorry I snapped at ye," Lexie said when the two were seated in the parlour.

"I understand," said Molly. "One can be very touchy in early pregnancy."

"Thanks."

"But you look unhappy," said Molly. Lexie nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm no' sure I'm ready to be a mother," confessed Lexie. "It was an accident."

"Oh," Molly said sympathetically. "I felt the same way with my first pregnancy."

"Did you gradually get used to the idea, so that by the time he was born ye were okay with it?" Lexie asked, hopefully.

"It wasn't quite that simple. First of all, Hector and I weren't together when I found out. I had left him and I wasn't sure I was going back. I considered having an abortion. I even started making inquiries, but it wasn't legal then so it could have been dicey. In the end I went back to Hector, hoping the baby would bring us closer together."

"Did it?"

"Yes and no. You know that Hector wasn't the most romantic man. I did come to love him and my children, so I made the right decision."

"So ye liked being a mother, then?" Lexie asked. "You didna mind the nappy changing and the late night feedin's?"

"Oh, I didn't do those things," Molly said. "We had Nanny for that."

--------

Duncan had invited Ewan to his place to watch TV. He was taking the beer out of the fridge while Ewan was surfing the airwaves with the remote. "Comedy Circus. This is the best," he said. "Have ye seen it?"

"No," Duncan said. He didn't know he could get more than one channel.

"Every week they have a different stand up comic, performin' live from some place or other. Let's see who they have tonight."

The voice from the TV announced, "Tonight live from Edinburgh, we present, "Hamish Whips it Out." (Sounds of cheers and applause.)

The two men leaned forward in their seats.

--------

Lexie and Archie were lying in bed. "My mum didna want me and now I'm havin' a baby that I'm not sure I want," Lexie said.

"Lex, come on. Give it some time," Archie cajoled.

"I mean it. If I end up treatin' our child the way my mother treated me, I'm gonna hate myself and ye will too."

"You won't."

"And yew," she continued. "It's not like ye had much of a role model for a father in Hector."

"True," Archie agreed.

"What I fear most is me behavin' like my mother and ye behavin' like your father."

"But Lex, it's not going to be like that. You know that."

"No I don't.

"Right, like our baby is born and the first thing I'm going to do is take up golf."

Lexie laughed. "And I'll dye my hair red and wear too much makeup."

"You see. We're not like them. We're us."

"Aye, I suppose we'll hafta make our own mistakes."

--------

Once more it was morning in the highlands but this time Archie and Lexie were at breakfast earlier than usual. Even so, Archie dismissed the oatmeal that Lexie placed in front of him and gulped down his coffee and toast.

"I was hopin' that ye would have time to look at the work Molly and I been doin' around the hoose."

"Sorry, not now, Lex," Archie said. "It's opening day. I have to be on-site."

"We don' open for another two hours," Lexie pointed out.

I have to meet with Golly and Duncan. But later. I'm interested."

-------

Two hours later when the gates opened, Golly was stationed at the Wildlife Centre, which now featured the wildcat as well as the grey wolves and the rabbits and the owl. Duncan was stationed near the entry way to give directions and generally be helpful. People began trickling in shortly after opening time. Strolling the area, it wasn't long before Duncan found himself at the ticket booth.

"How's it goin' Rosie."

"Hi Duncan. Everythin's fine. Want a sweet?" Rosie held out a white sack, invitingly.

Duncan looked in. "Jelly babies," he exclaimed. "I havena had those since I was a kid. Thanks."

"Yer welcome."

"Let me know when ye wanna have lunch. I'll take over fer ye."

"Thanks Duncan. That's fair sweet of ye."

"No, not really," Duncan said. "Archie told me to. We all get lunch breaks. We just hafta take them at different times."

"Oh, too bad we can't take them together. That would be more fun... Some more jelly babies?"

"Thanks," Duncan dipped into the bag with relish. "I guess we're lucky havin' a constable's wife workin' here." He laughed. "If anybody nicks anythin', the law will be here in a jiffy."

Rosie laughed too. "Who's that?" she asked.

"What?"

"Who's the constable's wife that's workin' here?"

"Yew, isn't it?"

"No, I'm not married."

"You're not married to PC McLean?"

"Oh you mean Callum. He's my brother."

"Ohhh...I'll have some more of those jelly babies, if ye have any."

--------

Dr Murray arrived in the afternoon to look at the wildcat. He wore thick protective gloves. Archie, Golly, and Duncan gathered round to watch the examination.

"It looks like you might have a purebred here," Dr Murray said. "That's very unusual. Most of them are inbred with feral housecats." The recipients of this news looked at each other approvingly. "We'll see what her kittens turn out to be," Dr Murray continued.

"Kittens?" Duncan repeated with interest.

"When is she due?" Archie asked.

"Two weeks, maybe."

"That's just when the wolves will be havin' their cubs," Golly said. "We'll have our hands full.

--------

Lexie was in the village to pick up some tea that Molly suggested for settling her stomach. She was coming out of MacKecknie's when she heard her name called.

"Katrina," Lexie answered back. "What brings ye to this backwater?"

"I had some work to do in Inverness, so I'm visiting Maureen."

"Well, yer lookin' good."

"So are you. I hear you have some good news."

"Aye," said Lexie without enthusiasm.

"You don't look happy about it, Lexie. Is something wrong?"

"I canna talk aboot it here," Lexie said. "It would be all over the village before I got home."

"Well, I was going to the Ghillie's Rest to kill some time while Maureen was grading some papers, but why don't we get in my car and go somewhere quiet."

"Okay."

--------

Lexie and Katrina found a quiet spot by the river. "I'm afraid havin' a baby could change my whole life," explained Lexie. "And not fer the better. I've been enjoyin' the committee work and the public relations that I've been doin' as laird's wife. I don't wanna hafta give that up."

"You shouldn't have to," said Katrina.

"What am I gonna do, take the baby with me everywhere?"

"The baby does have a father, too, you know."

"I doubt that Archie wants to play Mr. Mom all day either."

"Not all day. But a few hours every day would be reasonable. That way you could both work and be parents."

"That sounds good. I wonder if Archie will go fer it?"

"He will if he wants a family, otherwise you have options."

"I know, but…"

"Here," said Katrina, pulling out a notepad and pen from her handbag. "Why don't we list all the things you want from Archie as a father. It will help you when you talk to him about it."

--------

Lexie returned to Glenbogle House and went to her room to drop off her handbag, her shopping bags, and her notes from Katrina. She then went downstairs to the kitchen to check on Ewan. It was a good thing she did. The stove was acting up, and she showed him how to fix it.

While she was in the kitchen, Archie came home and went to their room. He could see that Lexie had been shopping. He also noticed a folded up piece of paper on her bureau, which he guessed was an advert or flyer. He unfolded it and took a look. His face darkened as he read it. This is what he read.

Lexie's career will be considered as important as Archie's work as laird.

Parenting responsibilities shall be shared equally by Archie and Lexie in all areas, including but not limited to changing nappies, feeding, bathing, dressing, and bedtime.

Whenever possible, Archie will arrange his day so that he can take care of the baby when Lexie is performing duties for the estate or the village.

Household tasks, including cooking and cleaning, shall not be Lexie's sole responsibility. Whatever is not done by Ewan will be divided among the adults of the household.

From time to time a babysitter will be employed as needed.

He looked up as Lexie walked in. "Hi Arch." she said.

"Lexie, what is this," he asked accusingly.

"Some notes," said Lexie. "To help me sort things oot."

"This isn't your handwriting."

"No it's no'. Why are you makin' me feel like I'm on trial."

"Because I find what's written here offensive. Who wrote this?"

"Katrina but...,

"I should have known. What were you doing with Katrina?"

"Just talkin'."

"I can't believe you let her talk you into this crap."

"I didna let her talk me into anythin'. She just wrote doon what I said."

"Oh Lexie, no," Archie said in disbelief.

"Oh Archie, yes," Lexie said with rising fury. "Ye _are_ just like yer father if yer not willin' to do yer share of the work of raisin' a child." She stormed out of the room...

"Lexie, wait."

... And slammed the door.

---------

At the end of the day Duncan went to the ticket booth to talk to Rosie. "How did the first day go?" he asked.

"It was so excitin'," she reported. "I havna talked to this many people in one day since I was in school."

"Really," Duncan said, surprised. Last year's ticket vendor hadn't been anywhere nearly as enthusiastic. "What were ye doin' before this?"

I was at home takin' care of my mum and auntie. Mum got so barmy I couldna take care of her. She's in a nursin' home noo. Auntie needed lookin' after too, but mostly she'd sit and not say a word. She died a month ago. That's when I came here to live with Callum. I couldna bear bein' alone anymore.

"Ach, that's sad, Rosie."

Rosie shrugged and smiled. "Callum willna be here for another half hour. Maybe ye can show me around."

"Step right this way," Duncan said gallantly. "Allow me to show ye the Glenbogle Wildlife Centre."

--------

"These are the wolves," Duncan said. "They used to live in the wild in Scotland".

"They're beautiful," Rosie said. "Look at their fur, so warm and soft."

"That'll be good for the babies. Two of the females are havin' babies soon." He pointed out which ones.

"Look, those two are kissin'," she said of two wolves sniffing noses. "Oh dear, now it's kissin' the wrong end."

"Maybe you'd like to see the wildcat now." Duncan offered. They walked a short distance to the pen but they couldn't see the wildcat.

"I think it's in that overturned rubbish bin. That's its cave." Duncan said. He squatted down to look in but he couldn't see anything, as it was beginning to get dark out.

"Stripey, are ye in there? I hope it didn't escape." He pulled out a small torch from his pocket and shone it in, but the torch was too small to reach inside the bin.

"I better go check on it," Duncan said. He took the keys out of his pocket and opened the pen. He tiptoed in, torch in hand, and shone the light into the rubbish bin.

"Mrroggh," the cat howled.

Duncan tore out of the pen, panting, and shut the door behind him. "It's in there," he said.

"Aye," Rosie laughed. "I think ye woke it up. Ye didn't like that did ye Stripey," she said. The beast was now sniffing the opening rim of the bin.

"Of course, I'm used to this sort of thing," Duncan said in a self important tone. "As Head Ranger, I get this sort of thing all the time. Ye just hafta be faster than they are."

"Let me take a look at it," Rosie said, opening the gate, which Duncan forgot to lock.

"No Rosie, it could be dangerous."

"Don't worry, Duncan. I have ye here to protect me." Rosie walked into the pen and stood there. She crept forward until the cat made a low guttural sound. Then slowly she sat down.

"Rosie, I don't think this is a good idea," Duncan whispered.

"Shhh."

In a matter of minutes, the cat crept out of the bin and inched towards Rosie. It put its head in her lap and let her stroke its head. It began to purr.

Duncan was dumbfounded. Not so Golly who had just arrived to feed the animal. "How did she get in there?" he whispered.

"It's a long story," Duncan said.

Golly threw the food in the pen some distance from where Rosie and the cat were sitting. The wildcat leapt towards the food and ate. Rosie stood up, brushed herself off calmly, and walked out of the pen.

Duncan hurriedly locked the gate.

"I think Callum must be here by now. Would ye mind walkin' me to the entrance?"

Duncan didn't mind at all, until PC Callum McLean snarled at him again.

--------

Dinner at Glenbogle House was very quiet that evening. Except for Molly's futile attempts at conversation, all that could be heard was the scratching of cutlery against plates and the ticking of the clock.

Finally Molly stood up abruptly and said, "No pudding for me tonight. I'll leave you to sort out whatever's bothering you."

Archie and Lexie finished the last bits on their plates in silence. Finally, Archie reached over the table so that his hand came near Lexie's. Lexie placed her hand in his.

"May we talk?" he asked.

"We can try."

"Lexie, I'm not the Neanderthal my father was," Archie said. "I've always intended to do anything and everything that needs to be done for our child, including, but not limited to, changing nappies, playing patty-cake, singing lullabies off key, and pushing the pram."

"And ye support my keepin' up with my work?"

"Yes, of course. I'll help. Mother will help. If necessary will hire a babysitter for a few hours a week."

"Then why did ye make such a big fuss over the notes?"

"Did you ever read them?" Archie said with feeling. "The ideas were all right but the wording was like a legal document, like one of Katrina's manifestoes."

"I suppose they were. I'm sorry, I didna mean for them to sound like that."

"God, I'm glad I married you and not that woman."

"Archie, I'm glad I married ye too. And I think I'm beginnin' to get used to the idea of our havin' a baby."

Ewan came out of the kitchen with a trifle. "Pudding anyone? Where's your mum?"

"She's finished with dinner, but we'll have some," said Archie.

"Thank ye, Ewan," said Lexie.

"I'll be out in a moment with yer tea, Lexie" said Ewan.

Soon he was back, pouring a cup for Lexie. "And one fer you sir," he asked with a cheeky formality.

"What is it," Archie asked. "Is that the stuff that's supposed to help with the morning sickness?"

"Aye," Lexie said, "It doesn't taste all that great."

Archie thought it over. "We're in this thing 50-50, right?

"Right".

Then pour me a cup please, Ewan."

"Good. And after we drink our tea, I can give ye a tour of yer hoose."


	2. Chapter 2

**2. A Visitor Returns**

A camper van drove over the bridge and onto the Glenbogle estate. It parked in the empty camping area. Out came a man in his mid to late thirties - tall, good looking, with rugged features. He strode towards the big house with a look that showed both determination and apprehension. He rang the bell but nobody answered. He tried the door and walked through the entry into the great hall. The house was quiet, except for the sound of Useless panting as he scampered down the stairs.

"Hi there", Paul said, patting the dog. "Is anyone home?" His question was answered by footsteps from above. Molly was half-way down the stairs when she saw Paul and stopped. She stared at the man whom she had been trying to forget for some time.

"Hello, Molly. It's good to see you again," he said with a slight Yorkshire accent."

"Hello, Paul," Molly said. She didn't move from her mid-stairs position.

"I'm out of the army, now. I was in the area. I thought I'd stop by," he said uncomfortably.

"Archie and Lexie are out I'm afraid. They won't be back for another hour. You can wait if you like."

"No thanks. I think I'll take a walk. I'll be back in an...

Molly had turned around and walked back upstairs before he finished speaking.

"hour."

--------

Golly and Duncan were at the loch. The sun was shining and the water was sparkling, although, it was cool, being early spring. They had no time to admire the view, as they were trying to lift an uprooted Scots pine that had fallen into the water. Even with ropes tied around it, it was too heavy.

"Ach," Golly said. "This willna do. We need another man."

"I'll get Archie," Duncan volunteered.

"He's not here," Paul said approaching the two men. "Can I help?"

"Hi, Paul," Duncan said, clapping him on the back. "What brings ye here?"

"I'm out of the army," Paul said. "I came for a visit."

"Do they know yer here?" Golly asked.

"Only Molly's home. She said I could wait for Archie and Lexie, but it was a little chilly in there, if you know what I mean."

"Aye, I think I know what ye mean," Golly said sympathetically. "We could use yer help. First let's get ye some waders to put on."

------

When Archie and Lexie came home Molly was there to greet them. "How did everything go?" she asked.

"I'm due January 21," Lexie said. Everythin' looks fine, and I have these vitamins to take."

"That's lovely," Molly said. "You will be here when the baby is born, won't you, Archie?"

"Right by Lexie's side. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"How unlike your father," Molly said lovingly.

"Did anything happen whilst we were gone," Archie asked. "Did we get any calls?"

"Nothing," Molly said. "It's been quiet all morning."

"We noticed a camper van in the camp grounds," Lexie said. "Is someone stayin'?"

"That's Duncan's department," Molly said, uncomfortably. "Now I must finish some things before dinner." She made her escape.

"Right, I'll go talk to Duncan and see who our visitor is," Archie said.

--------

Archie went out of the house to look for Duncan when he saw his half brother coming towards him.

"Paul, what a surprise," Archie said. The two shook hands. "Are you here for a visit?"

"Yes, if that's okay with you."

"Yeah, it's fine. More than fine. Are you on leave?"

"I've taken the big leave," Paul said. "The army and I have parted company. I'm a free man now."

"Then you can have dinner with us. That must be your camper van in the campground."

"Yes, that's all right, isn't it?"

"No problem. Let's go in. Mother and Lexie will be glad to see you."

--------

Four were seated at the dining table.

"How long will ye be stayin' Paul?" Lexie asked.

"That depends on how long you will have me," Paul began nervously. "I want to be honest with you so please hear what I have to say with an open mind."

"When I returned to the army after visiting you last year, I was charged with being absent without leave. I was found guilty and was given three months in prison and a discharge. After 18 years of honourable and sometimes hazardous service I was discharged because of one mistake. Well, maybe that's not so bad. Every time a door closes a window opens, so they say.

"So now I'm out on my own looking for a job and a place to live. I came here hoping that maybe I could find both. I have a variety of skills, I'm a hard worker, and responsible. There seems to be a lot of work to do around here. I think I could help."

Paul sat back in his chair. At first there was no response from anyone. All eyes were on Archie. "Molly's eyes seemed to be saying, "Don't you dare." Lexie's eyes seemed to be saying, "He's yer brother." Paul's eyes seemed to be saying, "Let's see what kind of man you are."

Archie looked directly at Paul. "Paul, I'm glad you came to us, first. After all, we are family, and we'd love to find a place for you here. We do have a lot of work. I'm not sure it's what you have in mind, but if it is, that would be great." Paul relaxed a little.

"Having said that," Archie continued, "Even though we are family, we are essentially strangers. So tonight I'd like to talk this over with Lexie and Mother. Tomorrow you and I can talk about some work possibilities. Then maybe we can try something on a trial basis, to see how it works out for all of us."

"All right, I guess that's fair," Paul said. But his hardened face suggested he was not expecting to get fair treatment under this plan.

"Somehow, I'm not hungry anymore," Molly said as she got up. "Please excuse me." Now, all eyes watched awkwardly as Molly left in a huff.

"Paul, did ye know we're havin' a baby? Lexie asked when Molly was gone.

"No I didn't. That's great, he said with genuine interest."

"I'm glad. You didna know, that is," Lexie said. "Yer the first one in the whole village I been able to tell."

--------

After dinner, Paul got into his camper van and headed towards the village. He parked in front of the Ghillie's Rest and went inside. He received the suspicious stares awarded any stranger. He ordered a beer and wandered into the billiard room.

The billiard room was a seedy affair. It had a small fan going to keep it from being unbearably stuffy. The felt on the table was worn beyond being a good playing surface. The only adornment on the wall was a 10 year old advert for The _Cinder Path_, starring Catherine Zeta Jones and... the second name had been torn off.

Two men were playing. They both were about Paul's age, and a little rough looking. One was bald, with an earring. The other had a bushy red beard and a plaid cap. The men nodded at Paul as he entered the room and continued to play.

Paul could see that they were about average players. The bald one turned out to be named Gordo; the bearded one, Camden. Gordo won a close match. "Who's next?" he asked of the few people standing around. "Who dares take on the Great Gordo?" No one responded, so he looked directly at Paul "How about yew, Jim?"

"Why not," Paul said. "The name's Paul Bowman." Paul put down his glass and took the cue from Camden.

"Would ye like to make the game more interestin'?" Gordo asked. "By, Say £10."

"Okay, you're on."

--------

At Glenbogle House, Archie knocked on a bedroom door, Lexie by his side.

"Mother, may we come in."

Molly opened the door. "Come in," she said.

"We'd like to talk about Paul," Archie said.

"What's there to talk about," Molly said. "It seems your mind's made up. Paul is staying."

"Only on a trial basis," Archie said. "He is my brother. I have to give him a chance."

"Of course you do, dear," Molly said sympathetically. "You let me know how it works out. Meanwhile, I'll move into one of the crofts."

"Mother, don't be ridiculous." Archie said angrily. "There are no more available crofts."

"And besides, we want ye here, Lexie added.

"Very well, I'll just have to consider my options."

"Mother, please don't do anything rash," Archie said wearily. "I know it's difficult for you to have Paul around, but maybe once you get to know him..."

"I don't intend to get to know him if I can help it."

---------

In the billiard room at the Ghillie's Rest, most of the Paul's balls were gone from the table. Paul took a shot and knocked his last ball into the pocket. He then aimed the cue carefully and pocketed the 8 ball.

Paul smiled and turned to acknowledge his opponent. Gordo wasn't smiling, but shook his head. "I don't know what's wrong with my game tonight," he said. "I usually play better. Tell ye what. I'll play ye again for another £10."

"Okay," Paul said.

--------

Molly entered the great hall, looking over her shoulder to see if anyone else was there. She reached for the ancient black rotary telephone and dialled. "Hello Andrew. I have to talk to someone." Andrew, a handsome but somewhat mysterious man living in one of the estate's crofts had become a friend of Molly's since Hector died. "I don't know what to do. Paul is back. He seems to want to stay permanently."

"What does Archie say?" Andrew asked.

"Archie says he's his brother. He can't turn him away."

"I can see Archie's point. Do you have a problem with Paul?"

"I can't bear to look at him. He looks just like Hector as a young man."

"And you can't bear to be reminded of Hector."

"I can't bear to be reminded of Hector with Paul's mother."

"I see your point. Tell you what. I'll pick you up tomorrow at noon. We'll have luncheon, drive out to Kingussie to see the ruins, then come back to my place for dinner. "You won't have to think about him all day. What do you say?"

"Andrew that's so kind of you. You'll just have to let me help with the cooking."

"Certainly. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." She hung up the phone and headed upstairs. She met Archie, carrying a cup and saucer, on the landing.

"Have you been taking care of Lexie?" she asked. "What a good boy you are," she caressed his cheek lightly. By the way, I won't be here for lunch or dinner tomorrow."

--------

At the Ghillie's Rest, Paul had just won his second game of billiards. "Sorry Gordo." Paul said. "You owe me another £10."

Gordo looked at his feet, then handed Paul the note. "Yer good, but I've done better. What do ye say to one more game at £50?"

"You're on," Paul said. "

--------

Archie and Lexie were sitting up in bed: Archie was reading something by Compton MacKenzie; Lexie had a baby name book.

"Arch," what do you think of "Cameron" for a boy?

"It's a nice traditional name. I don't think the MacDonalds fought any clan wars with the Camerons, so Father won't be rolling over in his grave."

"Oh, Cameron's a girl's name too. We could call her Cammie."

"Nah, I don't like it for a girl. It's a boy name."

"Then what about Chloe?"

"Chloe," Archie repeated, mulling it over. "Chloe's nice".

--------

The final billiard game between Paul and Gordo was taking a very different tone from the other two. Gordo had a new confidence before he even began. Now he was getting ball after ball in the pockets. Paul played well under pressure, and he knew his game wasn't changing. Gordo's had. In a very short period of time Gordo had pocketed all his balls and the eight ball. He turned to Paul with an easy smile. "I believe you owe me 50 quid."

Paul's eyes narrowed. "You tricked me." Camden and some other of Gordo's friends stood up and began to draw close. "Here's your 50 quid." Paul reached into his pocket and handed over the cash. "So this is the Glenbogle welcome, is it? I suppose all the newcomer's get it."

"No hard feelins, I hope," said Gordo. "We unemployed have to do what we can to earn a little extra dosh."

Paul walked out without answering, and went straight to the camper van. He couldn't believe he was stupid enough to fall for that old trick.

--------

Paul slept in the van and got up early the next morning. He had breakfast and wandered over to the estate office. Archie wasn't there yet, but he looked around and found Golly.

"Duncan and I are doing a bit of stalkin'. Would you like to come along?"

"I'd love to." Paul said. "But I have to meet with Archie and sort out what I'm doing here. Are you leaving right away?"

"Duncan isn't here, so I'm not goin' anywhere just yet."

"I'll see if I can find him. Maybe he's at breakfast."

--------

Archie and Lexie were in the dining room having a breakfast of porridge and fruit.

"I have the library committee this morning," said Lexie, "and after the hoose tour I go to little Matty's hoose to help his mum fill out his school forms, so I'll be needing the car."

"You can have it. I plan on being here all day."

Paul walked into the room. "Hello, there," he said.

"Good morning, Paul," Archie said. "Were you in your camper last night?"

"We expected ye to spend the night here," Lexie said.

"I thought it made sense not to bring all my stuff in until we had sorted things out about whether I'm staying or not."

"Paul, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like. It's just a question of whether there's work for you."

"As long as I like? Yesterday you said I was here on a trial basis. Which is it?"

Archie sighed. "You misunderstood."

"Well then explain it to me," Paul said.

"First of all, why don' ye sit down", Lexie said.

"I really just came her to get a time for our meeting today. My job interview," he said looking at Archie.

"We can have it right now, if you like," Archie said. "Have you eaten?"

"Yes." Paul sat down next to Archie.

"Want some coffee?"

"No thanks."

"Okay Paul, is there anything in particular you think you'd like to do at Glenbogle?"

"I was hoping I could work in the mountains, maybe lead parties up and down, and supervise camping trips at the higher levels."

"That sounds interesting. Do you have any experience with that?"

"As a matter of fact the army sent me to climbing school. I'm a certified instructor."

"Well, as it is, we have extensive trails for day hiking throughout the estate. However we've had the most of Ben Bogle off limits because we thought it was too dangerous and we didn't want the liability."

"Well, then. It sounds like I'm your man."

"I think so," Archie smiled.

"One more thing, Archie," Paul said. "Once we get things set up, the family trippers may not even need a guide. Just someone roaming the area. What I'd really like to do is set up a climbing school and lead people up the sheer side of the mountain, with ropes and clips and all the gear. Here, let me show you something I worked out." Paul pulled a wad of folded paper out of his pocket and opened it up to show Archie.

"You've been thinkin' about this for awhile," Lexie observed.

"You may recall, I recently had some time on my hands," Paul said.

"Paul," Archie said. "I'm impressed you would do this. But a climbing school would cost a lot of money. Did you include cost estimates in this proposal?

"No, I couldn't do that in prison."

"So for now let's stick with what we've talked about. Let's see how that goes. If you want to add cost estimates to this, we can talk about it then, okay? But I'll be honest with you. We don't have a lot to invest right now." He handed the papers back to Paul.

"All right, Archie. Thank you." Paul said stiffly, putting the papers back in his pocket.

"You report to me. If you need to buy anything, clear it with me first. Once we work out a budget, you'll have a freer hand in spending."

"Okay," Paul said. "Unless you have anything else for me, I'll be on my way and start familiarizing myself with the place. Golly's invited me to go stalking."

"Sounds good," Archie said.

Paul got up and turned to leave.

"Paul," Lexie said. "Welcome to Glenbogle."

--------

Paul found Golly and Duncan outside the supply office. "You're still here," Paul said. "Thanks for waiting."

"Do you have a game license?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Then I'm afraid I can't give you a rifle. Ye should get one if yer stayin'."

"It looks like I am."

"Good. Do you still want to come with us? I'll let ye hold the binoculars."

"Hey that's my job," Duncan objected.

"Ye can hold the telescope, Duncan," Golly said. "And the bullets. Ye have the bullets don't ye?"

"Aye, I have the bullets right here," Duncan searched around in his pockets until he came up with a dirty handkerchief. "I'll go get them," he said, running into the supply office.

"Actually," Paul said, "I'm especially interested in Ben Bogle. Are you headed that way?

"I'm headed that way but after that I follow the deer."

--------

Paul, Duncan, and Golly trekked through the woods looking for the small Roe Deer, for whom shooting season had begun. They carried walking sticks and wore bright orange vests.

"You must be a good shot, with your army trainin'," Duncan said to Paul.

"I'd say I'm better than most." Paul said. "I had sniper training."

Duncan whistled. "You ought to be able to hit the broad side of a deer, then."

"I never have," Paul said. "But I reckon I could."

"The deer have been here," Golly said. They've been browsin' some of these Scots Pine." He pointed to where the branches had been pulled bare. "Over here are tracks in the mud." Paul examined the tracks thoughtfully. They wandered a little farther.

"Ah hah," Golly pronounced. "Duncan, I see you found the deer scat."

"Ew", Duncan looked down at his boots with disgust and rubbed them on some moss.

"Here's some more browsing of the pine needles." Paul added.

They were climbing higher and the trees were thinning. "Look through the binoculars and tell me what ye see," Golly said when they came to open moor.

"I think I see something at the outcropping of rocks," Paul said.

Duncan looked through the telescope, "Those are our deer awright.,"

They trekked through the rough grasses with patches of rock and heather. They leapt over a tiny stream. They passed small thickets of trees and bushes. They were getting closer to the deer and had to be sure that they were downwind of their quarry. They crawled to a bush they would use as a blind and stood up.

Golly took the telescope from Duncan and surveyed the area. The herd was about 100 meters away, in the vicinity of a rocky hillock. He handed the telescope back and un-slung his gun from his shoulder.

"Duncan, the ammunition," Golly whispered.

Duncan reached around in his pockets and took out a handkerchief and the ammunition box. He took out a bullet and handed it to Golly. He put the handkerchief to his nose to suppress a sneeze.

Golly inserted the bullet in the cartridge and took aim.

Duncan sneezed with a loud _kerchoo_. Golly stopped himself in mid action. The deer picked up their heads and stampeded out of the area.

"Damn it Duncan," Golly said. "Couldn't ye control yerself for another 10 seconds."

"Sorry Golly. I have a bit of a cold." Duncan hung his head.

"Well, I'm in no mood to spend the next few hours stalkin' those deer just to have ye sneeze again. "Let's go home," Golly said.

They turned around and headed back.

--------

Molly stepped out of Glenbogle House just as Andrew pulled up in his car. She was carrying a bag with her sketchpad and pencils inside. "Andrew, it's so kind of you to rescue me," she said.

"My pleasure," he said, as he opened the door for her to get in.

"You'll love the Ruthven Barracks," she said, once they were driving. They're full of local history and legend."

"Luncheon first," Andrew said. "I thought we'd try this new little place called Jacobs' Larder."

"What kind of food do they serve?"

"According to the advert, a delightful blend of Scottish, Jewish, and Nouvelle cuisine."

"Sounds not to be missed."

--------

The three thwarted stalkers made the trip home mostly in silence. They passed small thickets of trees and bushes. They leapt over a tiny stream. They trekked through the rough grasses with patches of rock and heather.

"You'll have to show us how you shoot, when we get back, Paul," Duncan said breaking the silence.

"I'd be glad to.

"Can ye hit a tin can on a fence post?"

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Then ye can hit the target at the practice range."

"I should be able to hit the bull's eye five times in a row," Paul said. "If not, I'm out of practice."

"Och," Duncan said. "There must be somethin' here ye can hit. He surveyed the area with the telescope. "How about that big pinecone on that wee tree up ahead?"

"Which one?" Paul said, looking through his binoculars. There was a thicket ahead with a small Scots Pine out in front. A particularly prominent looking cone was hanging from the lowest branch. "Yeah, I see that one. I can do it."

"Let me see." Golly took the telescope from Duncan and looked. "All right, Paul," he said, handing over his rifle. "Let's see what ye can do." Paul gave Duncan the binoculars.

"Bullet, Duncan," Paul said. He loaded the rifle, took aim, and fired.

Golly and Duncan, looking through the binoculars and the telescope could see the pinecone fall. They all could hear the sound of someone crying out in pain and indignation.

--------

Jacobs' Larder proved to be a small, attractive eatery with a small clientele. Stuart Jacobs greeted them as they came in. "Our main establishment in Glasgow has been very successful," he explained. "We're branching out here."

They studied the menu and Molly ordered a bowl of chicken soup; Andrew, a plate of venison with a sweet vegetable dish, called tsimmes. They shared a slice of cheese cake for dessert with their coffee. They vowed to come back another time to try the stuffed pupik, the purported Jewish haggis.

"Now we work this meal off by climbing the ruins," Molly commented.

--------

Paul, Duncan, and Golly were running across the moor to see who Paul might have hit. Paul was first to reach the thicket. He followed the sounds to the far side of a hummock where he found his victim, a bald man with an earring, dressed in green camouflage. He was on his hands and knees trying to get up. A heavy rucksack on his back made it all the more difficult. A rifle was beside him.

"Did I hit you?" Paul asked. Gordo just growled at him.

"Oh no." Blood was seeping through the seat of his pants. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

Golly and Duncan came on the scene. "Gordo, I see ye been poachin' again," Golly said. He pulled out the walkie-talkie. "Archie, can you come get us in a vehicle. We have a bleedin' man here, a poacher we hit by mistake. He'll need to be taken to the hospital. Naw, I don't think he's too bad, but call 999."

"Do we have any first aid supplies?" Paul asked.

"Here, said Duncan, pulling a kit out of his rucksack.

"Gordo, if you let me take a look, I can clean you up and maybe stop the bleeding.

"Awright," Gordo groaned. "But get those two out of here."

Golly and Duncan removed themselves from the vicinity. They winced at the sounds of the yelps and moans coming from behind the hummock.

After a while Archie appeared in the Land Rover. "Where is he?"

"In there," said Paul said pointing. "He's awfully burnt up. It may not be easy for us to help him into the car."

"I'll go with you," Archie said. He and Paul went into the thicket and found Gordo behind the hummock, still on all fours.

Paul squatted to look Gordo in the eye. "Gordo, this is Archie MacDonald with me. We're going to lift you up and help you to the car. Is that okay?"

"Aye," Gordo whispered.

Archie and Paul stood on either side of Gordo. "One, two, three, heave." Gordo roared with pain but they got him up. They all linked arms around shoulders and slowly made way to the car. They helped Gordo into the back where he could lie on his side. They drove back through the estate and down the long drive and over bridge. It was not very long before the ambulance arrived.

--------

Arriving at the ruins, Andrew and Molly parked at the bottom of the grassy mound and began the climb. "Ruthven Barracks was built in the 1700s by the government to contain the growing Jacobite rebellion," Molly explained. "The Jacobites captured the barracks for a short time, but set fire to it after the defeat at Culloden. This is all that's left." she said, pointing to the shell of a stone fortress before them.

The day was becoming warm and there were many people about. They spent over an hour wandering through buildings, peering through windows, and looking up at the sky through the roofless structures.

As they were leaving they noticed someone new at the entrance. A man dressed in black, complete with black cape, mask, and beard, was sitting at a portable card table with a chess set. "Would either of you like to play," he asked. The sign said he was charging £1 for a game.

"No thank you," Molly said hastily. She took Andrew's arm and tried to go.

"Wait a minute," Andrew said. "I haven't found anyone to play chess with me since I arrived at the Highlands. I'll gladly give you a £1. Mr...

"Pocker," the chess player said. ''Lu Pocker."

"Nice to meet you, Lu. I'm Andrew Booth." The men shook hands and started to play.

Molly looked on nervously but took out her sketch pad and began to draw the scene before her.

--------

Lexie was standing at the front door of a little cottage. It looked like some of the small crofts on the estate, but it somehow housed a family of six.

The door was opened by a careworn woman not much older than herself. "Hello, Janet," Lexie said.

"Come on in, Lexie," Janet ushered her in. Soon they were sitting at the kitchen table their fingers curled around cups of tea."

"Here," Janet said, handing an official looking paper to Lexie. "I don' understand it."

Lexie looked the paper over. "It says that Matty has a learning disability which means he's probably no' gonna learn to read unless he gets some extra help."

Janet nodded.

"The district says they think they can help him by havin' a readin' specialist come into the classroom twice a week for half an hour."

"That's better than nothin'." Janet said.

"But the psychologist who tested him thinks he needs to be in a small classroom with a full time readin' specialist."

"Where are we going to find somethin' like that?" Janet asked.

"There's a classroom that would be perfect for Matty in Duthbridge. That's a 45 minute drive away, but the district should provide a van to take him there and back."

"What do we hafta do to get him into that school?"

"Check this box here, and sign your name here," she said pointing to the spaces."

Janet laboriously printed her name on the form.

"Now this may take a while, but we'll keep at them until they give Matty what he needs,"

There was a knock on the door and a red faced woman burst in. "Janet, yer man's been hurt. He's in the hospital in Inverness. They called me because you've no phone."

"How bad is he?" Janet gasped.

"They didna say, but they want you to come pick him up, so I guess he's not bad. I told them ye didna have a car but that my Charlie would pick him up when he gets home but that willna be 'til 8:00."

Janet sagged. "Thank you, Doreen," she said. She clutched at her apron nervously.

"I can take ye there noo," Lexie offered.

"And I'll watch oot for yer boys when they come home from school."

"Thank ye, both of ye," Janet said, as they all left the house.

-------

"Mate" Lu Pocker said as he moved his knight to Andrew's king.

"Good game," Andrew said.

"You're not a bad player," Lu said. "It took me twenty minutes to beat you. I usually win in under ten."

"Let's go," Molly said, practically dragging Andrew away.

"I'm sorry, was that boring for you?" Andrew asked peevishly.

"That's not it," Molly said in a low voice. "I know this sounds silly but that man made me uneasy."

"Why?" Andrew asked. "The silly costume he was wearing.?"

"It's the legend," Molly explained. "Before the barracks were built there was a castle here. It describes it in this brochure. 'In 1394 a visitor dressed all in black arrived at Ruthven Castle and challenged the Laird of Badenoch to a game of chess. By morning, no-one was left alive: for such are the perils of playing chess with the Devil.'"

"Ha, Andrew laughed. "That explains why he was dressed all in black."

"And his name. Pocker is a name for the Devil."

"That rascal. So that wasn't even his real name."

"Andrew, it gave me the shivers when you shook hands with him."

"Molly, you don't really believe that silly man back there is the Devil, do you?"

"Oh no," Molly protested.

"Let's go into the town to check out the shops," Andrew suggested with a bemused smile.

--------

Back at Glenbogle House, Archie, Paul, Golly, and Duncan were getting out of the Land Rover, when they saw a police car coming down the drive. They stood waiting for what was to come next. The police car stopped at the house and PC Callum McLean got out.

"Good afternoon," he said. "I'm here to investigate a shootin'."

"We can discuss this in my office," Archie suggested.

--------

In the office, PC Callum McLean was sitting in Archie's chair with his feet on the desk while the rest were seated around him in folding chairs.

"So ye tell me that three of ye went stalkin', but you had only one gun between ye."

"Aye," Golly confirmed. "I'm the only one with a game license. Duncan was trackin'. Paul was observin'."

"Hmm," PC Callum McLean said taking notes."

"And yew, Mr. Bowman," had the additional assignment of shootin' pinecones."

"No," Paul said. "It's something I did on the spur of the moment, for target practice."

"But I thought ye didna have a gun," PC Callum McLean said, trying to trip up the suspect.

"Golly lent me his," Paul explained.

"Let me get this straight," PC Callum McLean said trying a new tack. "The bullet went through a pinecone, through a hummock and hit Mr Gordon Strachan in the bum. If ye'll excuse me, Mr Bowman, that doesn't make sense."

"Gordo was squatting behind the bush, turned away from us."

"Why do ye suppose he might have been doin' that?" PC Callum McLean mused.

"I believe he was answering the call of nature," Paul said using the strictly neutral tone he had learned when speaking to his superiors in the army. Duncan guffawed and clapped his hand in front of his mouth.

"Call of nature," PC Callum McLean wrote methodically. "Awright, I have no further questions at this time. I'll be talkin' to Mr Gordon Strachan, of course, assumin' he is still alive and we will proceed from there," he said getting up from the chair.

"Still alive?" Paul said incredulously, showing the first sign of emotion of the interview.

"Mr MacDonald," PC Callum McLean advised, "I hope your insurance is up to date." He scanned the faces in the room until he got to Duncan. He glared at Duncan and left.

"I'm sorry, Archie," Paul said. "Obviously, I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Of course you didn't," Archie said sternly. "But we're lucky he didn't get more seriously hurt or worse. "

"And Golly. How could you let him shoot into a thicket. You never used to let us do that. 'Never assume a thicket is unoccupied.' Remember you used to drill that into us?"

"I got careless. I'm sorry Archie."

"I'm the one that put him up to it," Duncan confessed. He was so used to being the one chewed out that he felt left out when it was someone else's turn.

"Okay," Archie said. "Does anyone else have anything to add. If not, I need to check the insurance policy."

--------

Lexie and Janet made good time getting to the hospital. Finding Janet's husband once they got there was another matter. They finally spotted him seated in the cafeteria sipping from a Styrofoam cup. He eyed them suspiciously as they approached.

"How'd ye get here?" he asked.

"This is Lexie MacDonald, who's been helpin' me with Matty and the school. Yew know, the laird's new wife," she said.

He eyed Lexie suspiciously and grunted.

"This is my husband, Gordon. What happened Gordon?"

"I'll tell ye later," he muttered and struggled to his feet and slung the backpack over his shoulder. Golly had kept his gun.

"This way to the car," Lexie said.

They walked to the car park, a little slowly for Gordo's benefit, and found the car. Gordo dismissed any offers of assistance and gingerly eased himself into the passenger seat.

"Everyone buckled?" Lexie asked. She began to drive. That's when the moaning began.

"Gordon, are ye all right?" Janet asked.

"Fine, dear, I'm just in a wee bit of pain."

"Didna the doctors give ye anythin' for it?"

"They did but it's wearin' off. Ohhh. It's worse when ye go over a bump."

"I'll try to be more careful," Lexie said. She noticed that Gordo's reaction to a bump was somewhat delayed.

"Ach, so yer the laird's wife. I have a bone to pick with the laird," Gordo said.

"What's that?" asked Lexie, genuinely hoping she could help.

"Nothin' to do with you, lady," he said. "It's between me and the laird. He'll hear about it soon enough."

--------

Molly and Andrew were strolling through the village centre. They were just coming out of the doll house store when they saw someone waving at them. It was the Chess Man, Lu Pocker.

"Don't look at him", Molly said. "Walk fast."

"Why? He's perfectly harmless." But he quickened his pace to keep up with Molly.

"He makes my flesh crawl," Molly said, walking even faster. They turned a corner.

"Why don't we go in here," Andrew said when they passed a tea shop, but Molly hurried on. "Okay, we'll go home," he said. Molly let him guide her to the car. She was just getting into the passenger seat, with Andrew closing the door, when Lu Pocker reached them. He was dressed as before but had taken off his mask.

Andrew stood between Molly and their pursuer to protect her from whatever it was she was frightened of. "What do you want?" Andrew asked, by now, a little frightened, himself.

"You left so fast," Lu Pocker said. "I hoped I could see the picture Mrs MacDonald was sketching of us."

"How do you know her name?" was all Andrew could think to say.

"I was on the Glenbogle House tour last week with my students. She was a wonderful guide. Even the kids appreciated her. I saw some of her watercolours for sale but I didn't have a chance to really look at them because I was too busy with the kids."

Molly rolled the car window down and peeked out from behind Andrew's back. "What did you say your name was?"

"My real name is Hal Innes." Andrew stepped aside and Molly got out of the car.

"Of course, Mr Innes. I'm so sorry I didn't recognise you in your costume. You asked the question about the coat of arms."

"Yes. I was hoping I could see the sketch you did today. I did so like your watercolours."

"Oh, I couldn't," Molly said, suddenly embarrassed.

"Molly," Andrew chided, "Mr Innes is an admirer of your work. You're not going to disappoint him because of shyness, are you?"

"I'm sorry, it's not very good" she said uncomfortably.

"Here, let's just take a look," Andrew said, reaching for the sketch pad in Molly's open bag. Molly did not protest but she stared daggers at Andrew.

Andrew flipped through the book to the correct page and started to laugh. Mr. Innes looked over his shoulder and he, too, started to laugh. So, finally did Molly. At least no one was offended.

The picture she had drawn was a perfectly good likeness of Andrew playing chess with Hal Innes/aka Lu Pocker. You could see their hair ruffled by the breeze. Andrew was studying the board while his opponent was in the process of lifting a pawn. It was a perfect likeness of Mr Innes except that he was shown with horns on his head and cloven hooves for feet.

"Mrs MacDonald, I must have this picture," Mr Innes said. "What can I pay you for it?"

"Nothing" Molly said. "I think I'd pay you to get it off my hands. Here." She tore the sheet carefully from the pad and handed it to him.

"Thank you," Mr Innes said.

"Thank you again for the game," Andrew said.

"Good bye," Molly said sweetly. "Do come back to Glenbogle and ask for me."

--------

Dinner at Glenbogle House was for three. Paul and Archie told Lexie about the accident and subsequent police investigation.

"If Gordo takes legal action, I not sure the insurance will cover it," Archie said gravely. "It depends on whether they consider a pinecone a legitimate target for target practice." He gave Paul a sideways look. The air was thick with tension between them.

Molly entered the room, looking irate. "Andrew and I just came from the Ghillie's Rest, where all the talk is of Paul shooting a poacher."

"It was an accident, Molly," Paul said. "I couldn't see him."

"Indeed." She turned to Archie. "I trust that you will tell him, that's not how we do things around here. This isn't the Wild West."

"It won't happen again." Archie said.

"Hmm," she said as she exited the room.

"How was your day, dear?" Archie asked Lexie in a faintly sarcastic tone.

"Strangely connected to yers," Lexie said. "This Gordo Strachan Paul shot is the father of the little boy I've been tryin' to get special schooling for. I was there when his wife got word that he was in the hospital, so I drove her there and brought him home."

"That's good," Paul said. "Maybe he won't sue us because you're a friend."

"I hope yer right," Lexie said. "But Gordo said ye'd be hearin' from him, Archie. He sounded ominous."


	3. Chapter 3

**3. The Prodigal Daughter**

Duncan was ready for work and about to walk out the door when he gave in to a thought he had been having since the weekend. The thought was about Rosie and how he wished he didn't have to wait until next weekend to see her. Rosie, he decided, was a lot nicer than he first thought. She was pretty, and cheerful, and laughed at his jokes. The only reason he hadn't been more forward earlier was that brother of hers. PC Callum McLean was always scowling at him. Maybe it was all those speeding tickets he was giving him.

Duncan checked the phone book, picked up the phone, and dialled.

"Hello Rosie, It's me, Duncan."

"Duncan!" she exclaimed. "When the phone rang I thought it was a wrong number. I'm so glad it's yew."

"Me too," Duncan said with a nervous laugh. "Rosie, I thought if ye werena doin' anythin' today, you might join me for lunch at my hoose."

"That would be wonderful, Duncan. I'm not doin' anythin'."

"I can pick ye up at 12:00, but we have to finish before 1:00. I need to get back to work."

"Okay, I'll see you at 12:00."

--------

It was shortly before noon when Duncan was driving over the bridge to pick up Rosie. Coming towards him was a woman with dishevelled blonde hair, dragging a suitcase behind her. He slammed on the brakes, stopping inches from her. She staggered forward and collapsed on the bonnet. Duncan jumped out of the car.

"Lizzie," he shouted. "Are ye awright?"

Lizzie opened one eye. "Huh?"

Duncan sniffed. "Lizzie, yer drunk."

"Uh Huh."

"Come on. I'll take ye home." Duncan lifted Lizzie into a standing position.

"Do I know you?" she asked, momentarily alert.

"It's me, Duncan. I work at Glenbogle House."

"Right."

"Let's get ye into the car." He assisted her into the passenger seat with some difficulty. He tried to get the seat belt on her but gave up. He returned to the driver's seat and buckled himself in.

"Want some?" Lizzie asked.

"What?" Duncan turned and saw Lizzie holding a flask.

He sighed disapprovingly. "No thanks."

Lizzie shrugged and took a swig.

"Lizzie," Duncan asked. "Where's yer daughter?"

"I have no daughter," Lizzie replied darkly in a slightly foreign accent.

Duncan looked concerned. "Yer daughter, Martha. She was born here."

"She's with her father in Nice."

"Oh."

"I don't know what to do without her" Lizzie said getting weepy. "So I've come crawling back to Archie and Mummy. What do you think of that?"

"Ach, they'll be happy to see ye."

"Not like this, they won't. I'm a mess. Don't let them see me like this," she pleaded.

"What do ye want me to do?"

"Take me to your house." Lizzie took another swig from her flask. "Last one," she said. "See empty." She turned the flask upside down and fell asleep.

Duncan drove the Land Rover to his cottage and carried Lizzie out, looking around to make sure he wasn't seen. It's all he needed for Archie to think anything was going on between him and Lizzie. He placed Lizzie on his bed, put a blanket over her, and prayed that she wasn't going to puke on anything. He got back into the Land Rover to fetch Rosie.

--------

Duncan arrived at Rosie's house about 20 minutes late.

"Duncan, yer here," Rosie said. "I knew ye would get here. I just kept tellin' myself ye were comin', and here ye are."

"I'm sorry I'm late," Duncan said. "We had a small problem back at the estate."

"Oh really, what happened?"

"Oh, nothin' much." They were getting into the car now. "What's that yer carryin'?"

"Chocolate biscuits. I made them this mornin' after ye called."

"That's fantastic. I love chocolate biscuits."

They drove back to Glenbogle and stopped at the bottom of a hill not far from the Big House.

"I thought we'd have a picnic," he said.

"Ooh, that sounds like fun."

--------

Duncan and Rosie were sitting on a blanket on top of a grassy hill overlooking the big house. Duncan was emptying the contents of a shopping bag. "We have ham and cheese, ham, and cheese," he said describing the sandwiches. "And some crisps, and some apples, and Jaffa Cakes. But we don't have to eat them, we'll have yer biscuits instead," he said returning the box of Jaffa Cakes to the bag. Which sandwich would ye like?

"I'll take the ham and cheese," Rosie said.

"Me, too." Duncan combined the ham sandwich with the cheese sandwich to get the desired results.

"Duncan, do ye know what this reminds me of, bein' on the hill, that is?"

"What," Duncan said, beginning to chomp into his sandwich.

"Rollin' down the hill, when I was a girl."

"Oh, yeah," Duncan said. "I used to do that too. When I was a lad, that is."

"Duncan, do ye think we can do that now?" she asked, a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Why not, I don't think there's any law against it," he said with a wink. "I'll go first. That way if ye bump into me, I won't mind."

The two friends positioned themselves against the side of the hill. Duncan began to roll. Rosie waited a bit and then she began to roll. They laughed and they screamed, they hooted and they hollered. Duncan came to rest at the bottom, lying on his back. Rosie bumped into him, lying on her stomach. "Hey, Dunc," she said leaning over so their faces were close. Duncan was hoping for a kiss. "Wanna do that again?"

"Aye," he responded.

"Rosie, is that yew?" PC Callum McLean was peering down at them.

"Hi Callum. Remember when we used to do this when we were kids?"

"Rosie," he said stiffly. "You're not supposed to say things like that to a police constable on duty."

"Sorry, Callum. We were just havin' a picnic."

"I am here on official business," he reported. "Relax, it's not about you this time, McKay." He got into his car and drove to the Big House.

"One more time," Rosie said. "And then we eat."

--------

Meanwhile, at the Big House, PC Callum McLean was being directed by Ewan to the estate office. At the estate office he found Paul and Archie hunched over the computer.

"They tell me that in the old days they used to manage these old estates on foot. Now, I see ye do it online." PC Callum McLean laughed at his little joke.

"What can we do for you, Constable?" Archie asked. "Have a seat."

"PC Callum McLean sat down. "I have a few questions for Mr Bowman," he said. "Why didna ye tell me ye had a prior acquaintance with Mr Gordon Strachan?" he said, pointing his finger at Paul.

"You didn't ask," Paul said. "And I didn't think it was relevant to the matter under discussion."

"Did ye hold a grudge against Mr Gordon Strachan?"

"No."

"Did ye have words with him?

"I spoke to him, yes. We were playing billiards at the Ghillie's Rest. I thought he was playing in an unsportsmanlike manner and I told him so."

"Because he beat ye and won £50," PC Callum McLean exclaimed, finger pointing up, as if he had disclosed a very important fact.

"Actually, it was only £30 because I won £20 off of him first. Wait, are you trying to say I had a motive for shooting Gordo?"

"Humph," PC Callum McLean snorted. This suspect was smarter than he looked. "Did ye?"

"No," Paul protested. "Over £30? I had practically forgotten about it by the next day."

"Mr MacDonald, how long has Mr Bowman been workin' fer ye."

"Since yesterday."

"So you havna known him fer verra long, have ye?"

"I met him last year. He arrived here the day before yesterday."

"Did ye know he had a prison record?"

"Yes," Archie said, beginning to sound annoyed. "He spent 3 months in a military prison for being AWOL. Is this really relevant to your investigation?"

"I'll be the judge of that," PC Callum McLean said. "That will be all fer now." He stood up and left.

"Is that it?" Paul asked Archie. "I'm someone who works here, not Hector MacDonald's son?"

"We all work here, Paul," Archie said. "Even I draw a salary, when we can afford it."

--------

PC Callum McLean got into his car and drove to the foot of the hill where Duncan and Rosie were picnicking. The two friends were just about to get into the Land Rover.

"Where are ye goin' noo," PC Callum McLean asked.

"Oh Callum, Duncan's just takin' me home. Ye don' have to talk to us in yer policeman voice."

"Verra well," Callum said, still sounding like a policeman.

Duncan and Rosie got in the car and drove away.

PC Callum McLean got in his police car and drove behind them.

Duncan drove very slowly, all the way to Rosie's house, with PC Callum McLean a safe distance behind.

--------

Duncan returned home after an afternoon of work and remembered he had a house guest. He checked the bedroom and found Lizzie still there, snoring.

He eventually went to bed, himself, on the lounge. It was hard getting comfortable, but finally he fell asleep. It was sometime in the middle of the night that he woke to the sound of groaning coming from his bedroom. He walked in to see Lizzie looking as wretched as she sounded.

"Where's the loo?" she asked groggily.

Duncan pointed the way. She stumbled in as fast as she could. Duncan grimaced to the sounds of her throwing up. He teetered trying to decide whether she would prefer help or privacy. He went with privacy. Eventually she returned to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed.

"Can I help with anythin'," he asked. Lizzie was already asleep. He pulled the blankets up around her and shuffled back to the lounge.

Duncan woke up the next morning with a crick in his neck. He got up and went through his usual morning routine which soon brought him back to the lounge, mug of coffee in hand, plate of toast and jam in his lap, and eyes glued to the cartoons on TV.

It wasn't long before Lizzie appeared, looking awful.

"Would ye like some coffee?" Duncan asked.

Duncan took Lizzie's groan to mean a yes, and went into the kitchen to get her a cup. When he returned she was sitting on the lounge staring at the TV. She took the coffee wordlessly from him. Duncan finished getting ready and left for work.

--------

When Duncan returned to the cottage at lunch time, he could hear Lizzie in the shower. She came out wearing his bathrobe and combing her hair.

"Hi, Lizzie, Duncan said. "Do ye feel better?"

"Yes," Lizzie said, looking at Duncan quizzically.

"Would you like anythin'? Some coffee or lunch, maybe?" Duncan had just started to prepare his own lunch.

"I'm sorry. What's your name again? Lizzie asked"

"Duncan," Duncan said, trying not to look too peeved.

"Duncan, we didn't do anything last night, did we?" Lizzie asked.

"Like what?

"You know, you and me together, in bed?"

"Oh! No! Duncan stuttered. "Ye just needed a place to sober up."

"That's what I thought. I usually remember."

"Don't worry, Lizzie. Ye can feel safe with me," Duncan said stoutly.

Lizzie looked Duncan over, from the top of his unkempt hair, to his comical face, to his frayed jersey, to his well-worn and not-too-clean kilt, to his sock-topped work boots. "I believe you're right, Duncan. I think I can feel safe with you."

Duncan's initial expression of pride slowly gave way to one of confusion.

"So now ye'll probably be wantin' to go home," he asked hopefully.

"Yes. How do I get there from here?"

"Lizzie, we're on Glenbogle Estate. Do ye want a ride to the Big House?"

Lizzie looked blankly for a moment. "No," she said. "I can use the exercise."

--------

Lizzie found her suitcase and dressed. However, she walked out of Duncan's cottage empty-handed. She knew where she was right away and began walking towards the house, but she was in no hurry to get there. As she passed the loch and she noticed an unfamiliar man walking across the lawn towards her. He was tall and friendly looking, with rugged good looks.

"Hello," he said. "Can I help you?"

"No thank you," she said. "I'm just taking a walk."

"Are you visiting someone or staying on the campgrounds?"

"I'm with Duncan."

"Oh, I didn't know Duncan had a girlfriend."

"He doesn't," Lizzie said quickly. "I mean, if he does, it isn't me. We're old friends."

"Oh. My name's Paul Bowman. I run the mountain program."

"My name is Laxmi," said Lizzie. "Just Laxmi."

"That's an unusual name. It's not Scottish, is it?"

"No, it's about as far from Scottish as you can get" she said laughing. "It's the name I was given on the ashram in India. I haven't been called anything else in three years."

"Well, nice to meet you Laxmi."

"The mountain program is new, isn't it? I don't remember it from the last time I was here."

"It's very new. I lead hikers up Ben Bogle."

"I've climbed Ben Bogle a few times before."

"Really? So you're a local girl."

"Yes."

"You must be a friend of Lizzie's."

"Not exactly." she said. "Here, let me show you something." She sprinted over the sand to the woods. Paul followed her. In the woods she stopped at a Sycamore tree with low lying branches. "I'll show you how well I can climb." She began to climb the tree.

"Laxmi, don't go too high. You might fall," Paul called after her.

"So you'll catch me," Lizzie called back, as she climbed even further.

"Right," Paul said. He began to climb after her. He reached a Y in the tree just below her.

"Are you all right?" Paul asked. "You're awfully high."

"I told you I was a good climber".

"Can you get down?"

"Watch me."

--------

Archie was walking down a path in the woods.

"Laxmi, what are you doing?" he heard Paul saying, somewhere nearby.

"I'll show you," said a familiar female voice.

Archie looked in the direction of the voices and saw the old Sycamore tree that he, Jamie, and Lizzie used to climb. Looking up he saw Paul and an unidentified companion snogging in the Y of the tree. Archie looked on amused until he identified the companion.

"Lizzie!" Archie called out. Two startled faces looked down at him.

"Archie, what are you doing here?" Lizzie asked angrily.

"Lizzie," Paul repeated. "You're Lizzie?" He nearly jumped out of the tree he climbed down so quickly. "I'm sorry, Archie. I didn't know. She told me her name was Laxmi."

"So what is this, the Middle Ages?" Lizzie asked, when she reached the ground. "Is the laird going to sack the poor servant, because he caught him behaving improperly with his sister?"

"Lizzie, you don't understand," Archie said. "Paul is not a servant. He is Father's son. Paul is our brother."

"What?" Lizzie sputtered. "You mean..." She began to laugh uncontrollably, holding on to the tree to keep from falling. "I'm sorry," she said at last, wiping her eyes with the backs of her hands. "How did all this come to light?"

"It's a long story," said Archie. "I'll tell you on the way back to the house. Mother will be glad to see you."

"If you don't mind, I'll come later," said Paul. "I'm going to do what I came down here for before I was distracted."

--------

"Lizzie, darling, you're back. Molly exclaimed "I was wondering what your suitcase was doing on our front step," The two ran to embrace. "Now what are you calling yourself these days? Are you still _Laxmi_?"

"I think _Lizzie_ will do. Martha's with her father," Lizzie answered before the question was asked.

"Oh and I did so want to see her."

"Lizzie met Paul outside," said Archie. Lizzie shot him a dirty look. "I explained everything."

"Oh good," said Molly. "That's out of the way then. But you must be shocked, dear."

"You could say that. You might have written."

"I'm sorry, but I thought it would be better discussed in person. And to be honest, it's a rather painful topic for me."

"Daddy's unfaithfulness. I see how it would be, rather. But it puts him in a new light, doesn't it. Think of him keeping that deep dark secret all those years. Makes him a bit of the man of mystery," Lizzie said with relish." It was Archie's turn to shoot the dirty look.

"So what else is new around here?" Lizzie asked. "Any more surprises?"

"Nothing I haven't written to you about," said Molly.

"So she told you that father died," Archie said.

"Yes, in that horrible explosion. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the funeral. I'd like to visit his grave while I'm here."

"That can be arranged. You know that Lexie and I got married?"

"And that she stood you up at the alter twice before she agreed to get hitched." Lizzie said. "Top marks for effort, Archie," she said giving him the thumbs up sign."

Archie ignored the dig. "and we're having a baby."

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Archie with the baby carriage." Lizzie chanted, "At least someone in this family does things in the proper order."

"It's okay, Lizzie. Nobody's passing judgement on you."

"I don't need your permission to live my life the way I do."

"Of course not."

"You always have to be such a prig about everything."

"Wait a minute, are you angry at me because I'm having a child in wedlock?" Archie's voice rose. "That's ridiculous."

"Children, please," Molly implored. "Are you not able to be together for 5 minutes without getting into a fight?"

"She started it," Archie mumbled as he stomped towards the kitchen.

"I knew I shouldn't have come home," Lizzie said marching upstairs.

Molly stood alone in the front hallway, and let out a sigh.

---------

"This dining table hasn't seen so many people around it in a long time," declared Molly with satisfaction. Seated were Archie, Lexie, Lizzie, Paul, and herself. For Lizzie's sake she broke down and ate with Paul.

"This calls for a toast," said Archie getting up. "It just so happens I brought this up from the cellar, he said, retrieving a bottle of wine from the sideboard. He uncorked it and began pouring."

"Just a wee bit for me, Arch," said Lexie. "Remember the Bairn?"

"Right."

"Oh Archie, I hope this is a good idea," Molly whispered.

"If you're worried about me, Mummy, don't be," said Lizzie. "I'll be a good girl and just have this one glass."

"Jolly good," Molly smiled nervously.

Archie raised his glass and the others followed. "To Paul, for finding home, to Lizzie, for returning home, and to all of us, for making Glenbogle House a home. Slainte."

"Slainte" the others repeated.

--------

It was towards the end of dinner that Andrew walked into the dining room. "Am I early," he said to Molly. "Don't rush on account of me. I'll wait in the other room."

"No," Molly said, getting up and wiping her mouth with her napkin. "I'm done. But before we go, I want you to meet my daughter, Lizzie. You know everyone else, I believe. Lizzie, this is Andrew."

"Nice to meet you, Lizzie", said Andrew warmly. "I've heard a lot about you."

"All bad things, I'm sure," said Lizzie pleasantly.

Andrew laughed nervously. "Well, hello and goodbye to everyone. We'll see you later."

--------

"It's true," Lizzie said, recounting her experiences in India, to Archie, Lexie, and Paul, later that evening in the parlour. "Advanced yogis can walk on coals without getting burnt, sit on ice, without getting frostbite, and eat poisons without getting sick. I've seen it with my own eyes"

"You'll have to give us a demonstration, some time," said Lexie.

"I am not an advanced yogi," said Lizzie. "However, I am qualified to be a yoga teacher in such unenlightened parts as Scotland. Archie, I could give yoga lessons here. If we advertised it, I'm sure we could get people from the local area to come, as well as some of your house guests and campers."

"Why not," said Archie. "Figure out what your costs would be for advertising and other things, and we can talk about it."

Lexie yawned. "Excuse me, but I can't stay up late anymore. I'm goin' to bed."

"I'll come with you," said Archie. They said goodnight and Archie and Lexie went upstairs.

"Did you hear him," Lizzie said when she was alone with Paul. "We can talk about it," she said in a taunting voice."

"What's wrong with that?" Paul asked. "He sounded interested."

"Just because he's laird, he thinks he's my father rather than my little brother."

"From what I hear of your father, our father, that is, I don't think he would have been at all responsive to your idea."

"You're right about that," Lizzie said. "Hey, do you think there's any beer around here?"

"I have some in the fridge," Paul said. "I'll go get it."

Paul returned shortly with the desired goods.

"Lizzie, I have to ask you," Paul began after his first sip. "What were you thinking this morning telling me your name was Laxmi?"

"Thinking I knew who my brothers were," responded Lizzie.

"Fair enough, but you came on to me so fast. Do you do that with all the boys?"

"We've just met, and already you're playing the big brother? Nice. Jamie used to do that."

"Look out for you, you mean?"

"Butt into my business," said Lizzie. She was finishing her third beer as Paul was beginning his second. "Is there any more of this?" She asked, gesturing with the bottle.

Paul shook his head no.

"That's all right. I know where the good stuff is," Lizzie said. "I'll be right back." She left and went into her father's old study and found the decanter of whiskey in the cupboard, just where he always kept it."

"I'm sure you won't mind, Archie," she said to the empty room. "And if you do, too bad."

Lizzie returned to the sitting room with the decanter and two glasses. "None for me," Paul said as she poured out the first glass. "I never could stand the stuff."

"And you a son of Hector MacDonald," Lizzie teased. "I wouldn't think it possible."

--------

Molly was sitting on the lounge in Andrew's cottage. Andrew was entering the room with the bowl of popcorn. "Here it is, hot and buttery, he announced. It's just like going to the cinema, only better." He sat down next to Molly and offered her some. "How was dinner?" he asked.

"Nobody argued, so it could have been worse," Molly answered. "But I don't like being in the room with that man. Somehow I don't trust him."

"You mean Paul? Are you sure it isn't Hector you don't trust, with Paul being a stand in?"

"No, it's more than that. It's his prison record, for one, and his trigger happy finger, for another."

"Well, Molly, you're welcome to have dinner with me anytime," Andrew said. "Breakfast and lunch too, if you like.

"That's very sweet of you Andrew. I may take you up on some dinners at least. Now, what's the feature film for tonight?

Andrew clicked the remote and the TV turned on.

"Oh the Forsyte Saga," Molly exclaimed. "I haven't seen this since it first played."

"I remember you saying how much said you liked it."

"They don't make them like this anymore."

--------

"So tell me about your life in the army," Lizzie said as she was working her way through the whiskey.

"I spent some time in Northern Ireland."

"That must have been interesting."

"You could say that," Paul said. "I brought home this souvenir," he said pointing to his chin. "This little scar. "They were throwing bottles and things at us."

"Well, that calls for another drink," Lizzie said, pouring more whiskey into her glass. "To the intrepid British soldier," she said.

"Hear, hear," said Paul, gesturing with his empty beer bottle.

--------

Archie and Lexie were in bed, each reading. Lexie had a baby name book.

"Here's three I like for a boy" said "Aden, Ben, and Callum."

"Not Callum," Archie insisted. I will not have my son named after that thick headed policeman. Ben will always remind me of Big Ben. But Aden is nice."

"Okay, we'll add Aden to the boy list."

"How about Dawn for a girl," Archie suggested."

"Sounds very glamorous," said Lexie. I like it."

--------

"They di'n have anythin' like this in India," Lizzie said, pouring herself some more.

"They didn't drink on the ashram, then?"

"No, we jus' got high on life," she giggled.

"Well, you don't have to make up for lost time all in one night."

"That'sh a good one," Lizzie said, laughing. "You're very funny, y' know." She laughed some more. "I think I'm goin' t' like havin' a big brother again."

Paul smiled uncomfortably.

--------

Upstairs in the bedroom Archie was rattling off some ancestral names from the MacDonald family tree. "Albert... Angus... Montgomery... Nesmith" Lexie made a face and shook her head at each one.

"Thought I'd try," he said.

"Archie, do you mind makin' me some tea before we go to sleep? I don' feel too well."

"Not at all," Archie said putting on his slippers and dressing gown. "I'll be right back."

--------

Lizzie was pouring out more whiskey, but her hand was shook and she spilled some. "Damn," she said.

"Steady now," Paul said, taking the bottle and the glass from her. "I think you've had enough."

"Hey. Hey. You can't do that," Lizzie protested. She got up unsteadily and lunged for the items Paul was holding. He raised them above his head.

"Gimme," she wailed. "N'fair." She jumped and reached. "Ts'mine.".

Paul turned around and put the bottle and glass on a nearby mantle. He turned back to Lizzie and blocked her from reaching them.

"Sorry, Lizzie, "You've had enough."

Lizzie started pummelling him on the chest. "I hate you." Paul took hold of her wrists.

"Aw, Jamie, cut it out," Lizzie begged. "You're hurtin' me." Paul weakened his hold but she still began crying in big gulping sobs. He put his arms around her and drew her in to him. She reached around his back and held on.

"What's going on here," Archie demanded, as he entered the room.

"Lizzie's drunk," Paul explained.

Lizzie looked over at Archie with drooping eyes that fluttered and shut. She slumped in Paul's arms.

"Oh, no, I think she's passed out," Paul said.

"What have you two been doing?" Archie asked suspiciously.

"Not now, Archie," Paul said. "Help me get her onto the lounge."

Archie looked at Paul with mistrust but decided to comply. "We can leave her to sleep it off," he said as he lifted Lizzie's lower end.

Having gotten her settled, Paul knelt down by Lizzie and pressed his fingers to her wrist and lookd at his watch. "Her pulse is low." He pinched her earlobe. She didn't flinch. He pulled down the neck of her pullover and began kneading her upper chest with his knuckles. She didn't stir.

"What are you doing?" Archie asked.

"I'm trying to rouse her," Paul said. "Help me turn her over onto her side."

"What for?" Archie did as instructed.

"So if she throws up, she will be less likely to choke on the stuff and die."

"Right."

"We can't leave her alone, Archie."

"So what do we do, stay up with her all night whilst she sleeps?"

"Look at this," Paul said. He flicked his finger at Lizzie's cheek a few times. No response. He slapped her face. Nothing. "She's not sleeping, Archie. She's unconscious. We need to get her to hospital."

"Is that really necessary? She'll be okay in the morning, won't she?"

"Maybe, maybe not. My first aid training says to get her to hospital."

Archie looked like he was going to argue, but thought better of it. "Right, I'll call 999."

--------

The ambulance was in front of the house, the lights flashing, and Lizzie was being carried out in a stretcher. Paul was talking to the technicians as they loaded her into the ambulance. Molly and Andrew, returning from their night together, rushed to the scene to see what was happening. Archie ran over to explain.

"Oh my Lizzie," Molly gasped, her hand to her mouth. "Will she be all right?"

"She's going to be fine," Archie assured her.

"Why does she always do this to herself?" Molly asked.

"I don't know, Mother," Archie shook his head sadly."

"Wait," Molly called out to the ambulance technicians. "I'm coming with you." She hurried over and a technician helped her into the back. He climbed in after her and the ambulance drove away.

--------

The next morning the phone rang. Archie answered it. "Glenbogle House."

"Hello Archie, it's me," said Molly. "She's awake and feels dreadful, as well she should. But you were right to call the ambulance." Lexie was by his side now, listening for news.

"That was Paul's idea, actually." Paul also entered, his ears perking at the sound of his name.

"She got sick in the ambulance, but the technician handled it quite expertly," Molly continued. "He said he was waiting for her to."

"We all were," Archie said grimly.

"She had blood alcohol level of, let me see I have it written down here somewhere. Anyway, it was almost high enough that she might have died. Oh, Archie, I'm so worried about her."

"What do the doctors say? Are they sending her home today?"

"Probably not. They want her to stay a little longer. The doctor's coming soon to discuss it. I should go now. I'll call later."

--------

Molly entered Lizzie's room. Lizzie was sitting up and sipping from a paper cup with the assistance of a nurse. "Hello, Mummy," Lizzie said weakly. "I think I'm done barfing. They're trying me on water."

"Hello, Mrs MacDonald," the nurse said. "Would you like to take over from me? I'll tell the doctor you are here."

Molly sat down by Lizzie's bed.

"I think I can hold the cup myself." Lizzie said with no trace of her usual sarcasm.

Molly took the cup from her when she was done and set it on the bedside table. "Would you like me to comb your hair, dear?

"I must look gruesome," Lizzie said. "Yes, please."

Molly took out a brush from her handbag and began dealing with the tangles as gently as she could. Lizzie winced now and then but didn't complain.

"I must be such a disappointment to you, Mummy," she said forlornly.

"You're never a disappointment, darling. I just wish you could be happy."

"Why is it that every time I try to make myself happy, everything goes pear shaped?" Lizzie said, the tears streaming down her face."

"Oh, don't cry, dear," Molly said reaching for a handkerchief from her handbag. "Everything will be all right." She wiped Lizzie's eyes.

"You always say that," Lizzie said, grabbing the handkerchief from her mother. "But everything isn't all right. It's never been all right in our family. No matter how much you say it is."

There was a knock on the door. A man with a tell-tale white coat and stethoscope around his neck walked in. "Hello Elizabeth, I'm Doctor Patel."

--------

Archie drove to the hospital to drop off a suitcase full of clothes for Lizzie and to take Molly home.

Lexie and Paul met them in the great hall. Molly looked exhausted.

"How is she?" Lexie asked as she helped Molly with her coat.

"I have to sit," Molly said. "I'll tell you what I know. Then I'm going to bed. I barely slept all night."

Archie and Lexie accompanied Molly to the parlour. Paul hung back at the doorway.

"Come in, Paul" Molly said. "You ought to know, too."

"She's in the alcoholism unit," Molly said, her voice cracking. "She'll be there at least a week." She paused, unable to speak.

"Oh, Molly," Lexie murmured sympathetically. Archie lay his hand on top of hers.

"They say we can't even visit her until they give permission," her voice rose even higher. "But we can call her. Here's the number." She fished a piece of paper from her bag.

"We'll get through this together, Mother."

"I always knew Lizzie drank too much," Molly continued. "But I never thought of her as an alcoholic. That's like one of those people you see lying on the pavement, isn't it?"

"Not always," Paul said. "Some people..."

"Please excuse me," Molly interrupted. "I must lie down." She rose and left.

--------

A dozen or so people sat in folding chairs arranged in a circle in the hospital unit. They were men and women, young and not so young, well-to-do and working class. They were taking turns talking and those not talking, were listening attentively.

A woman in her mid thirties with tousled blonde hair stood up and said, "My name is Lizzie and I'm an alcoholic."


	4. Chapter 4

**4 Family Meetings**

"Of course I want to come," Archie said speaking into the telephone in an exasperated tone. "It's just that it's not at a very convenient time." He paused to listen. "You misunderstand me, I said I'd come. Lexie and Paul can take care of the business here." Another pause. "Yes, Mother will come as well. I won't forget her." A shorter pause. "Okay, We'll see you at 2:00. Bye."

"Lexie, Paul," Archie called out as he strode towards the dining room. His wife and his brother were finishing their breakfast, just where he had left them when the phone rang. "Lizzie just called. She wants Mother and me to meet her at the hospital this afternoon for a family meeting with her therapist."

"Don't ye have that job interview this afternoon," Lexie asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if one or both of you can take it for me."

"Yes," they both said at once.

"Good, you're on," Archie said. "I'll go tell Mother."

"Sit down and finish your breakfast," Lexie said. "I'll go to her."

--------

"I don't get it," Duncan said to Golly as they were raking hay. "I'm the head ranger. What does he have to go and hire this naturalist fer?"

"I dunno," Golly responded. "Archie has big ideas for this place. I suppose he has to expand to keep up with rising costs."

"But this naturalist that's coming here is supposed to take over some of my responsibilities, like the wild animal pens."

"Duncan," Golly said, leaning on his pitch fork, "I'm sure the naturalist will let ye get on with yer work of feedin' the animals and cleanin' out the pens, while he goes out and finds more animals to put in them."

--------

"What do you think suit and tie?" Archie asked Lexie as they entered their bedroom.

"No, it's not a job interview," Lexie said. "And ye know the things we packed for Lizzie. She's gonna dress casually."

"That's right, I don't want to dress more formally than Lizzie or she'll call me a prig."

"So what do ye say," Lexie proposed. "Yer khaki trousers?"

"And that plaid shirt you got me for Christmas." Archie went to the wardrobe and took out the clothing.

"So Archie," Lexie said as he looked through the wardrobe for her own change of clothes. "Are you okay with this family meetin'?"

"Of course," Archie said. "If it will help Lizzie, I'm happy to do it."

"It could get awfully intense."

"For Lizzie, I suppose," Archie mused. "But I don't expect it will require more from us than telling her that we love her, and that we're willing to support her, etcetera, etcetera."

"Well ye'll see when you get there," Lexie said, "Go to it, Love Bug."

--------

Lexie and Paul were conferring on their way to the library, where the interview was to take place. "Archie gave me the scoop on this applicant for the naturalist position. He's the only one who's applied fer the job. He looks good on paper, so if we like him, we hire him on the spot. He's young but he has a degree in Environmental Sciences, he's an experienced camper, and has interned at a natural history museum."

"Sounds good," said Paul. "Let me see his resume."

--------

Archie, Molly, and Lizzie were sitting together outside the psychologist's office waiting for the appointment. Archie checked his watch, Lizzie bit her lip, Molly rummaged in her handbag, for she couldn't remember what. They didn't speak.

"Hello, I am Dr Ross," a woman in her 30s greeted them. "Please come in."

They followed her into her office and sat down in the chairs offered. Dr Ross took a seat with them, rather than at her desk. There was no couch.

"Thank you for coming," Dr Ross said. "I think Lizzie wants to speak first."

"Mummy, Archie," Lizzie turned to address them. "You already know I'm an alcoholic. I don't suppose that's any big surprise. What that means is alcohol is poison to me. It could kill me. And if it doesn't kill me, it will certainly ruin my life. I have to stop drinking altogether because I can't stop at just one. That will be hard for me because drinking dulls my pain."

"Molly, did you know your daughter was in pain?" Dr Ross's tone was natural and sympathetic.

"Yes," Molly answered hesitantly, "I mean no. I didn't know. I suppose I never really did understand her. But I love her and I want what's best for her."

"Thank you Molly. How about you Archie? Did you know your sister was in pain?"

Archie thought for a moment. "I don't think so. But I knew she was angry. I think that must have been a result of the pain." He looked over at Lizzie to see if she was going to throw something at him. She looked relatively calm, so he ventured, "I love you too, Lizzie. I'd like to help, if I can."

--------

Lexie and Paul were seated in the library, a room with a large wooden table, stacks of musty old books lining the walls, and a globe of the world from perhaps 1948. The door opened and Ewan ushered in a young blonde woman in a short-skirted suit. "Jess Morton to see you," he said.

Paul stood up looking delighted. "Come in, Jess. Sit down. I'm Paul Bowman." He extended his hand.

"I'm Lexie MacDonald. Welcome Jess," Lexie said with a bemused look at Paul. "Let me begin by explaining the job to you."

--------

At the hospital, Dr Ross turned to Lizzie and said, "Lizzie, you seem to have a very loving family."

"Loving, but clueless," Lizzie said turning away.

"Maybe," Dr Ross chuckled. "But I wanted to make sure you heard what they said. Your mother said she loves you. Your brother said he loves you. Do you have anything you want to say to them?

"Thank you," Lizzie mumbled looking down at her lap. "I love you too."

"Well, that's a good start, Dr Ross said. "Lizzie, do you want to tell your family how you started drinking?"

Lizzie took a deep breath and looked at Molly and Archie. "It was after Jamie died. We were all so alone in our private grief. Mummy, you spent half the time in your room crying, and the other half smiling and pretending nothing was wrong. I couldn't talk to you."

"I was trying to be strong for you, dear" Molly said. "Maybe it wasn't the best thing."

"And Archie, you spent most of the time wandering around the estate like a ghost, yourself, staring at the loch. If you did bother to come to a meal Mummy and Daddy would chatter away at you to keep your spirits up. I felt like I could have walked out of the room and no one would have noticed."

"I'm sorry, Lizzie. I sort of felt like dying, myself, back then. I guess I was pretty useless."

"With the two of you out of the picture I found comfort in the most unlikely of places. Daddy." Lizzie looked on with satisfaction at the surprise this revelation produced.

"Daddy would go into his study every evening and drink whiskey," she continued. "Drink until he could hardly make it up the stairs. I would join him."

Molly gasped; Archie gave a look of comprehension.

"He mixed mine with water. Even so, we both drank a lot of glasses in the course of an evening. We wouldn't talk, but still there was a kind of bond between us. It's the closest I've ever felt to him in all my life," she said sadly.

--------

In the library, the job interview was proceeding. Jess was speaking. She showed a little nervousness, but overall had an appealing manner. "My idea for the nature area is that we can include photographs as well as the actual animals in the cages. My nature photography is quite good - I brought some samples to show you." She handed a folder to Lexie.

Paul and Lexie looked approvingly at the pictures.

"We can mount these on plaques," Lexie said.

"Just what I was thinking." Jess said.

"These are very impressive," Lexie said. "We have no more questions. Is there anythin' else ye'd like to tell us?"

"No, I think that's it."

"If you'd step outside for a moment, and have a seat, I think we can have an decision for you shortly," Paul said gesturing towards the door.

--------

"I don't know why ye aren't more concerned, Golly," Duncan said as they were wheeling barrows of hay into the barn. "This naturalist may be taking over yer job with the wolves."

"Archie told me he wouldna." Golly frowned.

"Yeah, I've heard Archie say things like that before. Then some big shot with a university education like that Fergal comes in and does what he wants anyway."

"Well, I still have the sportin' side," Golly said. "Fer as long as that lasts."

--------

At the hospital, the family meeting was continuing.

"I'm going to read this part to you, because I won't be able to say it otherwise," Lizzie said. "I wrote it last night. Here goes." She swallowed hard and looked down at the paper in her hands.

"I remember the day Jamie died. It was after lunch and I was in my room polishing my nails for the ball that night. I heard voices from downstairs and I could tell something was very wrong.

"I went downstairs to the front entry. Golly was gripping Archie's arm like he was holding him up. Both looked wretched and both were dripping wet. Mummy, was crying "No. No Please, God, No." and Daddy was staring straight ahead like a stone statue with his hands clenched at his side.

Molly issued a muffled cry. Archie's turned white and gripped the sides of his chair. Lizzie looked up for a moment and then continued.

"Daddy started marching towards the loch. Mummy followed him. Golly said to me, (her voice cracking) "I'm very sorry, lass, but we think Jamie drowned. It was a boating accident." Then he took Archie upstairs. I was left alone in the hall. Alone except for Elspeth who was off in a corner somewhere.

"Elspeth was our housemaid at the time," Lizzie explained to Dr Ross.

"Elspeth took me in her arms and I just cried and cried. Then we went into the kitchen and had tea.

"Dear Elspeth," Molly murmured.

"Nobody ever told me exactly what happened to Jamie, I didn't dare ask. It wasn't until I saw Katrina a few weeks later that I heard the whole story, at least as far as the village gossip went. She told me that Archie was in the boat with Jamie, which I had guessed, and that our dog, Sheba, was also in the boat. I figured that out when I noticed that Sheba was missing. Katrina told me that Archie capsized the boat, and that Jamie died while trying to save Sheba, but no one seemed to have an answer for why Jamie should have drowned when he was such a good swimmer."

Do you know?" She asked reaching for a tissue and looking directly at Archie.

"No," he whispered hoarsely.

She dabbed her eyes and blew her nose. "I've always wanted to ask you what happened, but it never seemed to be the right time."

Archie opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

"Well, this conversation will have to wait for another time," Dr Ross said. "Our time is almost up for today and I want to talk about our discharge plans for Lizzie."

Archie heaved a deep sigh of relief.

"There's just one more thing," Lizzie interrupted. "Do we have time for my thing about the mountain?"

"Briefly," Dr. Ross said.

Lizzie spoke quickly. "Mummy and Archie, remember when we used to climb Ben Bogel as a family and camp for two nights,"

"Yes, that was fun," Molly said

"It was the best thing we ever did as a family," Lizzie said. "But then we stopped."

"I had my surgery that summer. I couldn't go."

"But Jamie and Archie went with Golly. Why couldn't I go?"

We thought it would be too much for Golly to take all three of you."

"Why didn't we all go again the next year?"

"It was your father's decision. He said something about making men of the boys if they went alone."

"That's so unfair. I always got the short end of the stick being the girl."

"Lizzie," said Dr Ross. "Is climbing Ben Bogle still something you would like to do with your family?"

"Yes, with what's left of it."

"I'm sorry, you'll have to count me out," said Molly. "My climbing days are over."

"I guess that leaves me," said Archie.

"Lizzie, talk to Archie about it" prompted Dr Ross.

Lizzie turned to him. "Archie, I know you're busy being laird, but would you be able to climb Ben Bogle with me sometime this summer? Just the two of us? It would mean a lot to me."

"I suppose so," said Archie. "Why not? It could be fun."

--------

In the library, Lexie was speaking. "Jess, we decided to offer ye the job. Will ye take it?"

"Yes," Jess exclaimed, enthusiastically.

"If you need any time to think it over..." Paul offered.

"No," Jess exclaimed, just as enthusiastically. "I mean no time to think it over. Yes, I'll take the job. I can start right away."

"Good, then," Lexie said. "Paul, why don't you show her around, introduce her to the others, and take her to her croft."

"My pleasure," said Paul. "Come with me."

--------

Duncan and Golly were coming out of the barn with empty barrows.

"I tell ye, Golly," said Duncan. "If this new bloke expects me to do all the dirty work while he gets all the credit, I'm not gonna stand fer it. If he gets too pushy with me, I'm gonna push right back."

"Good for yew, Duncan. And if he wants my wolves, I'm gonna fight for them if I hafta."

"That's the attitude, Golly," Duncan said, raising his fist defiantly. "If we hafta, we'll just give him the old _pow_, he said, punching the air with his fist.

"Aye," the old _pow_," Golly said punching, likewise.

"Hello, there," said Paul who was just approaching the two men. "I'd like you to meet Jess Morton, out new naturalist."

"Jessica!" Golly, exclaimed.

"Hi, Jessica," Duncan said.

"So you know each other?"

"Hi Dad, Duncan."

"Jessica's my daughter," Golly said.

"Oh," said Paul turning to Jess, "You never mentioned it."

"No," she said a little awkwardly. "It just seemed more professional not to mention family connections."

Paul nodded, "I was just going to take her to see her new quarters," he told the men. She'll be taking that croft between the two of yours. Maybe you can help her move in."

--------

Archie and Molly were driving home.

"Do you think she'll be all right?" Molly asked.

"I don't know. I hope so."

"Are you all right?" she said, noticing Archie's white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he said as he drove through a stop sign and slamming on his brakes just before he ran into another car.

"Do you want me to drive?" asked Molly.

"No, no, I'll be fine. I'll be more careful." They drove on without further incident.

--------

Golly, Duncan, and Jess were hauling things form Jess's car to the croft.

"So, it's Morton, now, is it," Golly remarked to Jess.

"It's my stepfather's name," she said.

"I know it is. I didna know it was yer name."

"They gave it to me when they got married. I was 4."

"That's awright," Golly said. "It's good to have ye here."

"So do ye carry your stuff aboot in yer car all the time?" Duncan asked.

"No, I came straight here from my university place. I didn't even have a chance to go home before I came here."

"Before you came home," Golly said.

"What?"

"Home." Golly repeated. "This is yer home noo, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it is. Once I get my stuff in and some curtains up."

--------

Archie and Molly were nearly home now, crossing the bridge and starting down the drive.

"We don't talk much in our family about our feelings, do we?" Archie observed.

"No, we don't " Molly agreed. "I didn't know we were supposed to."

"I think we are," Archie said. "Lizzie seems to want us to."

"They always told us to keep a stiff upper lip. You can't very well do that and be emotional at the same time."

"I suppose not."

"But you're right, Archie. We should talk more. It clears the air. It prevents misunderstandings."

They pulled up in front of the house and got out.

"It's been so nice having this little chat with you Archie," Molly said as they went inside. "We should do this more often."

---------

Duncan was still helping Jess move in when he noticed the time. "I've gotta go," he said. I have a date."

"The big one," Golly said. "With the girl's family."

"Just her brother," Duncan corrected. "But he's a policeman." He whispered this last piece of information as if PC Callum McLean were Big Brother, able to see all and hear all."

"You're not going dressed like that, are you?" Jess said.

"What's wrong?" Duncan asked. Today he was wearing a striped t-shirt with his kilt.

"Well you have hay on you for one thing," she said. "Come on. Let's take a look at your closet and I'll help you pick something out."

--------

Jess was browsing through Duncan's scanty wardrobe. "All you have are kilts in here."

"I have one suit," He protested.

"Too formal," Jess pronounced. "She searched through and found the cleanest, least worn kilt. "Okay this one, with this white shirt."

"It has a button missing," said Duncan.

"Do you have the button?" Duncan nodded. "And needle and thread?" He nodded again. "Good. It's your lucky day. I'm going to teach you how to sew on a button."

--------

The family was sitting around the dining table for dinner. Archie was pouring out the wine for Paul, and Molly, but Lexie wasn't having any. "Enjoy this whilst you can," he said. Lizzie will be home in 3 days, and after that, she and her doctor have requested that we not drink in front of her. In fact, I will be locking up all the alcohol in the wine cellar. If any of you have a private supply, please keep it in your rooms. Is that all right with everyone?"

"Everyone nodded yes.

"Good, then." Archie said, raising his glass. "This may not be appropriate under the circumstances, but I'll say it anyway: To Lizzie."

"To Lizzie," the others responded.

"And to the Ghillie's Rest," Paul added.

--------

Duncan, holding a bouquet of wildflowers he had picked at the last minute, rang the doorbell at Rosie's house. As luck would have it, it was PC Callum McLean, still in his policeman's uniform, who answered.

"Are those fer me?" the policeman asked, deadpan.

"N-n-no," Duncan stuttered. "They're for Rosie."

"Rosie," PC Callum McLean shouted to the kitchen. "Yer boyfriend's here."

"Comin'," she called back. Rosie appeared, her hair more dishevelled than usual, wiping her hands on her apron. "Duncan, are those fer me? They're beautiful. Callum, do we have anythin' to put these in?"

Callum fished a tomato juice jar from the rubbish, gave it a quick rinse, and handed it to Rosie. Rosie put the flowers in the jar and the jar on the table. "They're so beautiful, Duncan," she repeated. "Everythin's ready so ye can sit doon now."

Duncan sat across from PC Callum McLean. The two men looked at each other. PC Callum glared. Duncan cleared his throat.

"Here it is," Rosie announced. "Fisherman's Pie". She put the dish on the table.

"This is great, Rosie," Duncan said.

"I'll be back with the rest." She left for the kitchen and returned with two more bowls. "Peas and beets," she announced.

"Rosie, ye musta been cookin' all day," Duncan said.

"Not really. The veg are canned."

Rosie sat down and they ate mostly in silence. It wasn't until everyone's bellies were full that PC Callum McLean popped the inevitable question.

"So, McKay, what exactly do ye do at the MacDonald place?"

"I'm the red danger, I mean head ranger," Duncan replied.

"And what does a head ranger do? Look oot for the red danger, I suppose? Heh heh."

"No," Duncan said hotly, "I'm part of the land management team. I make sure the land is managed properly. I have a lot of responsibilities."

"When I first met him he was clearin' a path for the tourists," Rosie said proudly.

"Right," said Callum smugly. "That's quite a responsibility."

--------

"Would you care to join me for a drop of whiskey before I lock it up?" Archie asked Paul after dinner.

"I'll join you, but not for whiskey. I've never fancied the stuff."

"Are you sure you're a MacDonald?" Archie quipped.

"Yes." Paul said coldly.

"Just kidding, Paul," Archie said clapping him on the shoulder. "Is there anything else I can get you."

"Gin and tonic, if you have it."

"Of course we do. Come on in the study." Archie poured out the drinks.

"If you had grown up in this house you would have learned to like whiskey."

"Undoubtedly. I know that Lizzie likes it."

"Lizzie likes it too much," Archie said. "Father probably did too but no one ever viewed his drunkenness as anything but eccentric."

"Laird's prerogative," Paul suggested.

Archie chuckled. "I wish you could have seen him expound on the virtues or deficiencies of a particular whiskey he was drinking. It really was entertaining the first few times you heard him." (He put on his Hector voice) "This one has a strong taste of the peat, but it's quite smooth." He switched his glass into the other hand. "This one tastes of kelp. That's typical of the whiskies from Skye, mind you, but it's also quite spicy." He switched hands again and frowned comically. "This one tastes like cat wee-wee."

"You do that quite well," Paul laughed. "It makes me almost want to give it another try. Well, not that last one."

-------

In the McLean dining room Rosie was bringing out dessert of fresh fruit salad and chocolate chip cookies. Duncan's eyes grew as big as the cookies themselves. "Rosie, you must know that the way to a man's heart is though his stomach," Duncan said appreciatively.

"No, I didna," she said. "But thank ye for pointin' that oot to me."

Callum took his dessert and went to the front room to watch TV. Duncan was finally able to relax.

"Rosie, you look beautiful today," he said. Maybe it was the heat from the kitchen, but her cheeks looked rosier than usual. Her dress looked like it had been ironed and showed her figure off to advantage. But mostly the stars were in the eyes of the beholder.

"Thank ye, Duncan. Ye look pretty handsome yerself. I havena seen that kilt or that shirt before."

"I sewed the button on myself," he said.

---------

Archie and Paul were still in the study. "Has Lizzie always been so... eccentric," Paul asked.

"Yes," Archie answered. "She's belonged to just about every cult there is, and most major religions. She's had more boyfriends than I think she can name. When she was young she was a tomboy. When she was older my mother nicknamed her the champion of lost causes because she'd do things like try to protect the deer from stalkers. You can imagine how that went over with Father. He nearly locked her in her room... I don't think she's so much eccentric as a lost soul."

"A lost soul in a sea of souls," Paul mused poetically. "Do you think she's going to be able to stay off the bottle?"

"I don't know. I have my doubts. She doesn't have a good record of sticking with things."

"That could make things difficult around here."

"If only we had something to keep her busy. That's what the doctor said she needed. Something part-time, not too stressful. Maybe outdoors. Do you need any help with your work?"

"No, I'm all set, Archie.

"I don't have anything either. Even if I did she couldn't stand taking direction from me."

"It can be hard working for your younger brother," Paul observed.

I'm your younger brother. Is it hard working for me?

"Sometimes, yeah."

--------

Duncan and Rosie had just finished cleaning the supper things and decided to go for a walk. The walked past Callum sleeping on the lounge to discover that it was a lovely summer night, light for hours yet to come. They began walking down Rosie's street until they came to the end. Past the end was a small patch of woods and then the school yard on the other side.

"Let's go in there," Rosie suggested. She took Duncan by the hand and lead him to the playground. "This was my favourite part of school when I was there."

"Mine, too," said Duncan.

"Let's try the swings," suggested Rosie. "Do ye think we'll still fit?"

"I'll push you." Duncan pushed and Rosie swung.

"Duncan, ye go on the swing next to me." Duncan was about to protest but changed his mind. He got on the swing, which was a little too low, but he was able to get it working by making some jerking motions and keeping his feet off the ground. When he got up to speed he jumped off the swing and landed in the sand. Rosie jumped off the swing and landed in the sand as well. "Duncan, that was fun," she laughed.

"Aye, it was." This time Duncan took Rosie's hand. "I want to show ye somethin'." He took her into the small patch of woods they had just been in.

"What?" asked Rosie.

"I want to show ye..." Duncan's voice became serious and a bit fumbling. "Somethin'... special." He leant over and gave her a kiss.

"Duncan, ye kissed me."

"Aye."

"That was verra nice."

"Aye," he laughed. Would ye like me to do it again?"

"Aye."

The two kissed a little longer this time when...

"Ahem." The sound came not too far away, from the street. It was PC Callum McLean. He had his truncheon in one hand and he was slapping it across the palm of the other.

"Hello Callum," Rosie said. "Duncan was just showing me somethin' special."

"I bet he was," said Callum.

"Are you takin' yer walk?" Rosie asked.

"I was just out for my evenin' stroll."

"That's nice." Rosie said. "Have a good time."

Callum began to walk in the direction towards home, but his head didn't turn around so he could still look at Duncan and Rosie. He stopped and said, "There are laws against loiterin', ye know."

"No I didna," said Rosie, "but thank ye for pointin' that oot to me."

Callum gave up and walked back home. Duncan and Rosie continued their activities uninterrupted.

--------

It was several days later at Glenbogle House. A delivery van pulled up the drive and stopped in front of the house. Two men got out and opened the back and began taking out boxes. Lexie opened the door and noticed the liquor purveyors.

"Two cases for Mr MacDonald. Sign here, please."

"There must be some mistake," Lexie said. "We didna order this."

"Excuse me, Madam, but I took the order myself, this mornin'."

"From Archie MacDonald, Glenbogle House?"

"One and the same."

"He must be daft," Lexie muttered.

"I thought he might be hostin' a children's party," the man said trying to be helpful.

"A children's party," Lexie said, even more confused.

"It's one case of non-alcoholic sparklin' cider," the man explained.

"And one case of Coke and ginger beer," the other said.

"Oh, awright," Lexie said, relieved. "Bring 'em into the kitchen."

--------

The car pulled into the drive in front of the house. Lizzie stepped out of the passenger side, Archie, from the driver's side, carrying her luggage.

"Good to be home?" Archie asked.

"I think so," Lizzie responded. Then she noticed Golly approaching. "Golly, she called out as she ran over to embrace him."

"It's good to see ye, lass. I'd like to introduce ye to my daughter, Jessica. She's workin' here now."

"Hello, Jessica. Nice to meet you." Lizzie looked over at Golly as if expecting an explanation.

"Long story," he said. "Fer another time."

"Ah, Duncan," Archie said in greeting. "You remember Duncan, don't you Lizzie?"

"Yes, Duncan was very kind to me. He took me in to sober up the day before you saw me, Archie. We thought we'd keep my condition our little secret. But it turned out that the secret wasn't so little and it couldn't be contained. Thank you, Duncan. I don't think I ever thanked you properly."

"So she spent the night at your place?" Archie asked.

"She was out stone cold the entire time," Duncan said hurriedly. "She couldna even walk. I put her on the bed. I took the lounge. I got a crick in my neck from sleepin' there," he babbled, "but it's awright now."

"You were a perfect gentleman, Duncan" Lizzie said.

"Thank you for looking after her," Archie said.

Duncan heaved a sigh of relief.

"Let's go in, Archie suggested. He and Lizzie walked into the house with the others following behind. In the great hall they were greeted by Molly, Andrew, Lexie, Paul, Ewan, and Useless, who seemed to know that soon there might be droppings for him to eat. There was a "Congratulations Lizzie," banner on the wall, which she recognized from her University graduation. There was a table laden with food and drink.

"Welcome home, Lizzie dear," Molly said. "I hope you don't mind that we've arranged this little celebration. See, there's nothing you can't drink here, just lemonade, coke, and tea."

"May I pour you something," offered Andrew.

"No thank you," Lizzie said. "I think I'd like to go to my room and do a little inspirational reading. But thank you very much, all of you. Do carry on".

There was a silence in the room as everyone gazed at Lizzie going up the stairs and out of sight. Only Useless followed her up.

"Ye heard what the lady said," Ewan said breaking the silence. "Carry on. Ye'd better finish this lot because yer not gettin' anythin' else until dinner."


	5. Chapter 5

**5 All you Need is Love**

Archie, Lexie, and Paul were just finishing their breakfasts when Lizzie entered the kitchen.

"The early birds got all the worms, sleepy head," Lexie said. "Do ye want some eggs?"

"I was doing my yoga", Lizzie said. " and I don't eat eggs. Do you have any muesli and soy milk?"

"No, just oatmeal, corn flakes and coo's milk."

"I'll have oatmeal, no milk. Thanks, Lexie."

"Coming right up." Lexie said in the cheerful voice that means she feels a little put upon.

Archie and Paul made their farewells and left for work.

"I thought we had a cook," Lizzie said. That boy wonder?"

"Ewan. He's good isna he. He just does dinners. He's mostly a hoosekeeper."

"Weren't you a full time cook and a housekeeper before you snared Archie."

"Yes, but I didna snare Archie, I charmed him." Lexie said in a slinky voice. "Anyway, I worked impossible hours and got paid nearly twice as much as we're givin' Ewan. It's one of our economy moves."

"Like your wedding on the heath?"

"No, that was actually what we wanted. What I wanted, anyway."

"Good, I'm glad to see you didn't let Archie push you around. I can just imagine the kind of wedding he must have wanted. All black tie and white lace."

"And the MacDonald pipin' band."

"No." Lizzie shook her head.

--------

"I don't know if I'm upstairs or downstairs in this establishment." Paul was saying has he and Jess were walking up Ben Bogle together. She was taking photographs. He was marking the trail for climbers. "I sleep and eat in the big house, but out here I'm just another estate worker."

"Well we're glad to have you as one of us," said Jess.

Paul smiled. "And the family doesn't really accept me. Molly doesn't even pretend to like me. She usually takes her meals elsewhere."

"Yes, Ewan told me he brings her tea and toast in bed in the morning."

"Ah that explains it. Now Lexie and Lizzie, I think like me. But Archie, I don't know. Sometimes he's friendly. Other times I think he sees me as a rival for his job."

"You mean as laird?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have any claim?"

"No. In any case I'm not interested in taking anything from anyone. I just want to be part of the family business. It would be nice to be part of the family, as well."

--------

In the kitchen Lizzie was saying, "That's okay, I can wash up Lexie."

"Okay, but I can dry."

"So, Lexie," Lizzie said a little anxiously. "What are you doing this morning? Is there anything I can help with?"

"I don' think so. I'm goin' over the bank statement. It's a one person job. But I see Molly outside workin' in the garden. Maybe she'd like some company."

"Yeah, maybe she would."

"If ye want to help me in the kitchen at lunch time, meet me back here at noon."

"All right, I will."

--------

Outside Lizzie found Molly weeding the garden. "Need some help?" she asked.

"Always," Molly replied. "I sometimes wonder why we don't grow the weeds and get rid of the flowers," she said.

Lizzie knelt down and started weeding. "I remember when we had two full time men working in the garden. A father and a son."

"Gavin and Mitchell," Molly recounted. "We had to let them go."

"I had a crush on Mitchell when I was 12."

"You had a crush on everybody, as I recall."

"How about you, Mummy? How's your love life these days. Are you dating that Andrew chap?"

"Oh Lizzie, he and I are friends. I think I'm a little old for dating."

"You're never too old."

"I'm still wearing your father's ring."

"Well then," Lizzie said mischievously. "If you're not interested in Andrew, then you wouldn't mind if I checked him out, would you?"

"Lizzie!"

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Isn't he rather old for you? He's your father's age."

"I like mature men."

"Lizzie, don't you dare!"

"Why, Mummy, I do believe you are fond of him...Don't worry. I was just kidding about making a play for him. I like mature men, but not that mature."

--------

Paul was heading towards the kitchen when he saw Molly and Lizzie in the garden.

"Hi Paul," Lizzie said. "Don't take this personally, but I'm leaving to help Lexie with lunch."

"I'll see ya," he said. Then he turned to Molly. "Can we talk?"

"I suppose so," she said. She stood up from her gardening but she kept her distance.

"I'm sorry I make you so uncomfortable that you can't eat in your own dining room."

"I'm sorry too," she said with a sweet smile that looked almost sympathetic.

"Look, is there anything I can do to help? I can't change who my parents were but I'm hoping maybe you can get to know me for who I am."

"Paul. I know it's not your fault that my husband and your mother... had you..."

"But the sight of me turns your stomach."

"Well, I wouldn't put it that way but, close enough. I know it's unfair of me."

"I can understand it, even though I don't like it. I might feel the same way if I were in your place."

"Would you?"

Paul shrugged his shoulders. "I have an offer. There's no point in my coming up here for lunch every day. I can eat with the other workers. You go eat with your family."

"Oh, Paul. You put me to shame."

"I don't mean to do that, Molly. But if I soften you up a little, that's all right."

--------

Archie, Lexie, Molly, and Lizzie were sitting round the long kitchen counter which doubled as a table. Simple sandwiches were on the menu.

"It's nice to have you with us, Mother, but where's Paul, I wonder," asked Archie.

"He's eating with the staff," Molly said.

"Mother did you put him up to this?"

"No, it was all his idea."

"Hmm. I'll talk to him about it. Make sure he knows he's welcome here."

"No, Why don't I talk to him about it, dear. It would have more impact coming from me...Lizzie, is that all you're having? An apple, raw green beans, and a slice of bread? Isn't there any cheese in the house?"

"I'm vegan now. I don't eat eggs, dairy, or honey, as well as meat."

"What's wrong with honey?" Lexie wanted to know.

"It's stolen from bees. Vegans don't want to exploit any living creature."

Molly gave an exasperated look.

Lexie looked at the bread and said, "What about yeast. That's livin', isn't it?"

Molly shot her a dirty look.

Lizzie began to put the bread down and then said, "We only count creatures above the microscopic level."

--------

Golly, Duncan, and Jess were sitting at a picnic table in the visitors area eating their lunch. Paul joined them with his own brown bag.

"This is interesting," Jess said glancing at the Scotsman. "The Scottish Wildlife Trust is appearing at the Highland Agricultural Fair to promote the return of the beaver to Scotland."

"How fascinatin'," Duncan said in his posh voice.

"It is," Jess said. "Farmers and landowners have been blocking the beaver's return for years now. There should be a lively debate at the Fair."

"I can understand their point of view," Golly said. "I wouldna want beavers blockin' up our rivers and eatin' our fish."

"Actually, they don't eat fish, Dad. They're herbivores."

"Humph."

"Archie and I have already talked about the possibility of our adding beavers to the Wildlife Centre. I bet he wouldn't mind if I went to the fair to do some research. How would I get there, though?" Her car had died shortly after her arrival to Glenbogle.

"I can take you," Paul offered.

"That would be great."

"Hey Jess," Duncan said sticking out his front teeth and gnawing a carrot from his lunch in a rapid fire _fafafafafafa_. "I'm a beaver."

--------

Andrew drove up on his motorcycle and parked in front of the house. He found Molly in the kitchen, finishing lunch.

"Andrew, I wasn't expecting you. Look at me, I'm such a fright."

"I just dropped by to say hello and see how everyone was getting along. I wasn't planning to stay."

"Oh but you must," Molly insisted. "Unless you have something more urgent."

"No, I don't. I was hoping you might be free."

By now Archie and Lexie had said their goodbyes and left for their afternoon duties.

"Have fun you two," Lizzie said to Molly and Andrew. "I'll be off."

"Why don't you join us, invited Andrew. "Unless you have something more urgent."

"Actually, I don't," Lizzie said. "If you're sure I won't be a nuisance."

"Of course not," Andrew said.

"Jolly good, then," said Lizzie. "What shall we do?"

--------

Lexie was waiting for the tour bus that was about to arrive when a man in his late 30s with a neatly trimmed black beard introduced himself to her.

"I'm Hal Innes. I'm here to see Molly MacDonald if she's at home."

Fortunately, Ewan was nearby and could be dispatched to find Molly.

"Right this way, Mr. Innes," he said upon his return. "She's in the garden."

"It's so good of you to call on us," Molly gushed as she took the chess man's hand.

"I hope I'm not intruding."

"Not at all. Let me introduce you to my daughter, Lizzie. You already know Andrew."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ewan will be coming out with a light tea, shortly. Meanwhile, we were trying to assemble this croquet set. We don't seem to have all the pieces and no one remembers the rules."

"As I recall you set the wickets up in a sort of horseshoe," Hal said. Do we have 4 balls and 4 mallets? Good."

"If you join us, we can play mixed doubles," Molly said.

"I will if I can have you as my partner." Hal said.

"Oh, but wouldn't you rather..."

"Then I'll have Lizzie," Andrew said.

"Very well, that's settled, Molly said, a little perturbed.

--------

An intense croquet match was in progress in the garden. Molly hit the ball and sent it flying past the wicket she was trying to send it through. Outcome - frustration.

Andrew sent the final ball through two wickets and hit the stake for victory. Outcome - jubilation. Andrew whooped and Lizzie ran over and gave him a pat-on-the-back hug.

"Congratulations," Hal said.

"Yes, well why don't we have tea," said Molly.

"They sat down at the garden table and surveyed the delectables Ewan had brought out for them. Molly began to pour.

"Lizzie just returned from India where I believe chess was invented. Hal is a top ranking chess player" Molly said, trying to find a mutual interest between the two younger people.

"Really, "Did you like India?"

"I don't think one can really _like_ India with all the squalor and the poverty. But the people there are amazing - so warm and spiritual, so... enlightened."

Hal smiled politely and sipped his tea. "What I'd really like, Molly, is to see your watercolours."

"I'll be glad to show them to you when your done with tea."

"I'm done," he said.

"All right, we'll be back soon." she said with emphasis.

--------

Andrew and Lizzie were laughing uproariously when Molly returned alone.

"What's so funny," she asked.

"Andrew was just telling me how you met Hal," Lizzie said. "Imagine you thinking he was the Devil."

"I thought no such thing."

"You ran away from him fast enough," Andrew reminded her.

"So did you."

"I was only trying to keep up with you." The two friends stared at each other: Andrew humorously; Molly, not;

"Well, never mind," Andrew said. "Lizzie, tell her our good news."

"Andrew's offered to hire me a few hours a day as a model for a project he is doing."

"You're going to model...live?" Molly sputtered.

"Certainly not," Andrew protested. "I'm doing a series of outdoor sketches with a human figure, _casually dressed_."

"How casual?" Molly muttered.

"Oh, Mummy, be reasonable."

"Molly, you're not insinuating..."

"Go ahead," Molly said. "I trust you both."

--------

Early the next morning Paul and Jess met in the camper area to go to the agricultural fair.

"Have you ever been to a fair like this?" Paul asked as they set out in his camper van.

"No," said Jess. "It sounds like a lot of farmers displaying their fattest pigs and woolliest sheep, competing for the blue ribbon."

"It's probably the most excitement the local yokels get all year," said Paul.

---------

"I'm starting a new project today," Molly announced over breakfast. "I'm going to try my hand at portrait painting and see if it will sell."

"Who are you going to paint," Paul asked.

"Anyone who will pay me," replied Molly. "But I need some samples to show people, so I'm going to start off by painting Ewan today."

"You should have a website," Lexie suggested. "Would you like me to help you with it?"

"That would be lovely."

"Mm. Andrew should be here any minute," Lizzie said getting up to bring her bowl to the kitchen.

"Andrew?" Archie asked.

"She's modelling for him."

"What kind of modelling?" Archie asked.

"Nothing you have to worry about." Molly laughed.

But when Andrew did come to pick Lizzie up, Molly watched disapprovingly from the window as her daughter got on to the back of his motorcycle and drove away.

"Molly, I'm ready for ye." It was Ewan, dressed in a grey suit, pink shirt, and a fresh rose in his lapel that he had nicked from a vase. As always he wore a cocky smile.

"Don't you look dapper," Molly said. "But that's not how I'm going to paint you. I want you in your work clothes."

"Aw Molly."

"Come on now, go get changed."

Ewan dragged himself upstairs muttering in protest.

------

Outside the croft, Andrew was posing Lizzie against a tree with the mountains in the background. "Tilt your head up like this," he said guiding her chin gently with his hand. "Look relaxed."

"I can climb the tree, if you want."

"Capital. We'll do that tomorrow."

"You resemble your mother," Andrew said as he sketched. "She's a lovely woman. Good, keep the pose. Modelling is a bit like going to the dentist," he continued. "I can talk all I want but you have to keep quiet."

-------

Paul and Jess arrive at the agricultural fair to discover it was as bustling as a city. There were dozens of marquees each filled with some agricultural commodity: sheep, goats, pigs, cows, poultry, grains, cheeses and more. There were sheep shearing demonstrations, wool spinning demonstrations, oatmeal making competitions, horse shows, dog shows, children doing highland dancing, and more. And thousands of people were milling about, going from marquee to marquee, sampling, and buying foods and t-shirts and farm equipment and who knows what else. It was all such a blur.

"It looks like the local yokels know how to put on a fair," Jess said.

"Let's go over here," Paul said. He put his hand on Jess' back to gently guide her through the crowd. They entered the chocolate marquee. The aroma was intoxicating. "I just brought us here to sit down," he said. "But now we're going to have to buy something."

One chocolate croissant and two chocolate covered strawberries later, they were seated at a picnic table. Paul carefully tore the croissant in two and offered a piece to Jess. They each took a bite and murmured with pleasure as the soft flaky crust gave way to the warm oozing chocolate in their mouths. Jess flipped through the program guide to find the marquee for the Wildlife Trust as she ate.

"Hey, you didn't eat your strawberry," Paul said. He picked up the delicacy by the leaves and brought it to her lips. "Paul," Jess laughed as she took it from him, popped it into her mouth, and continued reading.

--------

Ewan returned to Molly in the great hall wearing his usual jeans and jersey and an uncharacteristic pout.

Molly handed him a mop and his apron and placed a bucket at his feet. "There are a lot of people doing formal portraits out there," she explained. "I hope to make my mark by doing portraits of people in their natural settings, doing their every day things."

"D'ye hope to get many skivvies among your clientele?"

"Well, probably not," Molly admitted. "Come on, Ewan, let me see you smile," Molly was now poised over her easel ready to do the preliminary sketch.

Ewan turned up the corners of his mouth without much feeling.

"No, not like that. Like you're chatting up a girl. Like you're telling her I'm from Glasgow and I'm proud of it,'" Molly raised her fist in a power salute."

Ewan laughed.

"Perfect," Molly said as she began to sketch.

--------

"Lizzie, I could make you my Helga," Andrew said as they were finishing for the day.

"Who is Helga?"

"Helga was a model for an American painter, Andrew Wyeth. He painted hundreds of pictures of her, many of them with her standing against a tree. They are known as the Helga collection. I will have my Lizzie collection."

Lizzie looked pleased as they got on the motorcycle and rode back home.

--------

Jess and Paul found made their way to the Wildlife Trust demonstration. It was in a marquee with some whole food vendors, and the advocates of various fringe causes and the singers of wauking songs. They sat and watched the slideshow. Paul had to agree with Jess, the beavers were extremely cute. After the slideshow came the inevitable adversarial questions.

"What are their dams going to do to the rivers and fish?" one sportsman wanted to know.

"There's evidence that they will actually increase the number of fish by creating wetlands where fish and other animals breed." was the answer.

Jess spoke with the presenter afterwards who was encouraging about her acquiring beavers for the Wildlife Centre. "We'd rather see them in the wild, but in the meantime you are educating the public by bringing the beavers to them." He also told her about a small zoo in England that was breeding beavers and may have some for sale.

--------

Molly had dismissed Ewan and was beginning to paint the background when she heard the sound of the motorcycle outside and slipped to the window. She saw Lizzie and Andrew chatting and laughing, but she couldn't hear them. She hurried back to her easel before they walked in.

"Nice composition," Andrew remarked.

"It's very Ewan," Lizzie smiled. "Are you going to place it next to one of Archie as laird, dressed in a kilt and wielding a sword?"

"No, if I do one of Archie it will probably be with a phone to his ear surrounded by the clutter of papers on his desk," she smiled. "How was your morning?"

"Excellent," Andrew said. "Lizzie's a natural model."

"Modelling is a lot like meditation," Lizzie explained

"I have to be off to do some errands," Andrew said. "I'll see you tomorrow Lizzie. Bye Molly".

"Mummy, Andrew said I'm going to be his Helga," Lizzie said when he had left.

Molly stared at her sternly.

"Do you know who Helga is?" Lizzie asked.

"I do," Molly said returning to her painting.

"He said I'm a natural at modelling. Did you hear that? I'm good at something."

"Of course you are, dear. Just don't expect to make your living at it."

"Well, Helga did," Lizzie said feeling a bit deflated. She went upstairs.

---------

It was dinner time when Paul and Jess returned home. Paul drove the Camper Van near the croft area and pulled over to the side when the road got too narrow. They both got out. "I'll walk you to your place," Paul said taking Jess' hand.

"Okay."

"I had a really good time today, Jess. I hope we get to do this again, soon."

"I don't think the fair comes again for another year."

Paul chuckled. "I bet we'll find something else before then."

They stopped outside Jess' croft. Paul turned toward Jess and lowered his head towards hers. "May I," he asked, but he didn't give her time to reply. He was already kissing her gently on the lips.

Jess had been through this kind of thing many times before, but she still didn't know what to do other than close her eyes and think of the proverbial England. Fortunately she didn't have to do this for long. Paul, it seems, was taking things slowly. He straightened up with a boyish grin. "I'll see ya," he said and turned towards the camper.

"See ya," Jess said. When Paul was out of sight, she grimaced and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

--------

Golly knocked and walked into Jess's croft. "What did he do to ye?" he demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Jess said annoyed.

"I saw him. Paul was making unwanted advances towards ye, wasna he."

"Dad, what were you doing, peeking out your window? Mind your own business."

"I saw yer face. You didna want it, but he did it anyway."

"Yeah Dad, we had a little misunderstanding. It was no big deal."

"He's a MacDonald, practically your boss. I won't have him taking advantage of ye."

"He won't. Don't worry. I can take care of myself."

"Well, somebody's got to set him straight."

"Not you, Dad. Stay out of it. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to take a bath."

--------

The next morning found Archie sitting at his desk in the estate office. There was a knock on the door and Golly entered.

"Hi Golly, what's up?"

"It's a delicate matter concerning yer brother and my daughter."

"Really?"

"Paul has been takin' advantage of Jessica."

"In what way?"

"In the usual way. Oh, it hasna gone very far, but I don't want to see it go any further."

"You don't think this is something they can work out between them?"

"I think it is sexual harassment in the workplace. As laird, ye should see that it stops."

"As laird, I can't get involved unless one of the interested parties comes to me."

"Well, if you don't get involved, I might hafta. And Paul willna like that at all."

--------

Molly was waiting for Ewan in the great hall when he came down the stairs wearing yesterday's jeans but a different jersey.

"Ewan, I thought I told you to wear the same clothes every day."

"Sorry, I got some grease on the jersey when I was cookin' yesterday."

"Well you shouldn't have been wearing it cooking."

Ewan gave her a defiant look.

"Never mind. I'll make do with what you have on."

He flashed the smile he knew she loved so well.

--------

Outside Andrew's croft, Lizzie was climbing the tree. "How's this?" she said standing on a solid branch, feet apart, and arms outstretched, one holding onto the trunk, the other a thick branch. "It's the Star Posture."

"Id like you closer to the trunk, with one arm wrapped around it. Feet together. Other arm down. Far away look. Good," said Andrew. "It's like you're one with the tree."

Lizzie gave a little smile, and Andrew began to sketch.

--------

Archie went to look for Paul. He found him nearby checking out the new tents that had arrived the day before.

"Paul, do you have a few minutes?"

"Yeah, what's up, Archie?"

"It's a delicate matter, one I'd rather not have to bring up. And mind you, I'm only repeating what I was told, okay? Golly says you are taking advantage of Jessica. He thinks it amounts to sexual harassment in the workplace."

"What is he daft? I had one date with Jess. We had a good time. I didn't hurt her or force her into anything. What can he be thinking?"

I don't know, but I suggest you talk to Jess. If there's a problem, I suspect you two can handle it.

"If there's a problem, I suspect it's with Golly."

"And Paul... Just a word of advice. In general it's better not to get involved with someone you work with."

"Oh you should talk. What about you and Lexie?"

"That's different."

"Laird's prerogative, huh? Yeah, I get it."

--------

Lexie came into the great hall and stopped to admire Molly's work.

"I want to do you next, Lexie."

"No' in a get up like that, I hope," she said glancing at the mop and pail that were gracing the floor."

"What would you like to wear?" Molly asked.

"Oh, I was thinkin' of my mink and my tiara." Lexie said in a lady of the house voice.

"How about your business suit with your brief case."

"Oh," Lexie gave her a withering look. "If ye insist."

--------

"So what are your plans after Martha returns?" Andrew asked as he and Lizzie were finishing up for the morning. "Will you be going back to the ashram?" He was folding up his easel.

"I don't think so. The ashram was a nice protected environment. Alcohol free, which was obviously good for me. But it's too far away. I couldn't even make it back for my own father's funeral."

"Were you and he close?"

"Heavens no. I loved him but we drove each other crazy. The last time I came home was to give birth to Martha. I was in labour and he was banging on about my not being married to the father."

"That's tough," Andrew sympathized.

"But once she was born, he fell in love with her. He said some of the sweetest things."

"At least you have that to remember him by."

"Yes."

They walked to the motorcycle. "Andrew. I don't know that I've ever met a man like you. You're a good listener, you're understanding. You're even a bit dishy."

"Thank you," Andrew said, taken aback. They got on the motorcycle and rode away.

--------

Paul found Jess at the Nature Area, examining some photographs she had just developed.

"Jess,"

"Hi Paul."

"Did you know your father has been talking about us to Archie?"

"No, what has he been saying?"

"That I am taking advantage of you. That I'm sexually harassing you."

"Ooh, that man. He insists on interfering in my personal life. He treats me like I'm 12."

"So it's okay, then, between you and me? You're alright with what we've been doing?"

"Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about that. I like you, Paul. I like you a lot. But not in that way."

Paul stiffened. "Okay. You sound pretty sure about that. I don't think there's anything more I can say except that I won't impose myself on you in that way again. See ya around." He turned to leave.

"Paul wait, don't go.

Paul turned back. "What."

"I understand you are probably cheesed off right now. But I really do hope we can be mates."

"Why not?" Paul said trying to look casual. "We can be mates."

"I'd like to tell you something, as a mate. Something almost nobody knows about me. It might make you feel better about what I just said or worse, I don't know."

"Go ahead."

"It's not you. I just don't go for blokes. It's not that I haven't tried. It's just not for me."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying? Are you gay?

"Yes."

"Ohhhhh, he said, trying to sort out what he had just heard with every else he knew about Jess and the world.

"Are you disgusted?"

"No, just surprised."

Oh good. Does that mean we really can be mates?

"Yes. Of course."

"Oh thank you, Paul." Jess threw her arms around him. "I'm so relieved."

Paul put his arms around Jess and smiled warily. He was trying reconcile the many conflicting emotions that were competing for his attention.

--------

In the great hall alone at her easel, Molly heard the sound of the motorcycle and once again she slipped to the window see what there was to see. Again, Andrew and Lizzie were getting off the bike. They had a short conversation, and Lizzie kissed Andrew on the cheek. Lizzie was flushed with excitement.

Once again, Molly returned to her easel. When she heard Andrew and Lizzie come in she turned to them and said, ashen-faced, "I just want to know, what's going on between you two, because if there is something, I think I have the right to know. Andrew, you and I have made no commitment to each other, so I'm not casting blame. I just want to know." She struggled to keep her composure.

"Mummy, are you out of your mind?"

"Molly, what makes you think there is anything...

"I saw you two out there."

"I'm going to call my therapist," Lizzie said, marching upstairs.

"Molly," Andrew protested. "If you are referring to that kiss on the cheek, you are way out of line."

"Am I?" Molly said, "She looked quite flirtatious to me and you looked extremely pleased."

"I was extremely pleased," Andrew said indignantly. "because she just told me that she would be chuffed if I were ever to become her stepfather. So what do you think of that?"

"Oh, Andrew. I think I've been very silly." The tears began to fall.

"Yes, you have been silly, Molly."

"I don't know what to say. I'm sorry."

Andrew stood with his arms crossed and looked disparagingly at Molly.

"Since you seem to be in competition with your daughter, I don't want you to think that she has gotten the better of you." Andrew walked over and kissed Molly on the lips. "There. If you liked that, you know where to come for more." He turned around to leave.

"Andrew?"

"Yes, Molly."

"Thank you."

Andrew smiled. "You should check on Lizzie."

"Yes, I should."

--------

Jess had invited Golly over for dinner at her house. She was planning to wait until after they ate to bring up any touchy subjects. Golly had other ideas.

"So did Paul leave ye alone today?"

"Da-ad, you just don't get it. My relationship with Paul is my business.

"Relationship, is it? I thought you said ye weren't interested in him."

"I don't want to be his girlfriend. That doesn't mean we can't be mates."

"Humph."

"And don't go talking to Archie about things that are none of your business, because they're none of his business either."

"Aye, I get your point. I was just tryin' to take care of ye."

"I'm not a little girl."

"I wasna around when you was a little girl. I guess I'm tryin' to make up for lost time.

Jess cleared away the dinner things and started making tea.

"Paul's not a bad man, just a little old for ye," Golly said.

"Maybe."

"Even Duncan is not the wee lad he was when he first came here. Have ye thought about Ewan?"

"Dad!"

"Right. Ewan is too young. You ought to get out more and meet people yer own age."

"Dad, don't try to fix me up because anyone you choose is going to be wrong."

"You're right. I'm sure ye'll find the right man on yer own."

"I doubt it."

"What do ye mean. I thought ye were sayin' that you could handle yer personal affairs yerself."

"Dad, there's been something I've been wanting to tell you for some time. I haven't because I've been afraid to. So now I'm going to ask you to hear me out and try to be understanding."

"Okay."

"I'm not going to find a man because I'm not looking for a man. I've dated men, but I'm not attracted to them. Someday I hope to find the right woman." Jess bit her lip and waited for his response.

Golly stared at his daughter for what seemed a long time. "No." He pounded his fist on the table. "This canna be true. You don' know what yer talkin' aboot. Yer not like those people." His eyes began to water but his expression was angry.

"Dad, it's not like it's a disease or anything. It's just the way some people are."

"Not my daughter," he said. He walked out and slammed the door behind him.

Jess picked up the phone and began to punch in numbers. "Paul?" she said tearfully.

--------

Paul and Jess were at her croft, sitting on either side of a coffee table and drinking beer. Jess' face was tear streaked but she was calm.

"I'm sure he'll come around in time," Paul said. "He loves you but he's old fashioned. It'll take some getting used to."

"I hope you're right. I couldn't bear it if I lost him."

There was a knock at the door and Golly walked in. He looked from Jess to Paul to Jess again. " If yer busy I can come back later."

"I was just leaving," Paul said.

"Thanks for coming over, Paul," Jess said, seeing him to the door.

"Call me anytime." he smiled.

Golly sat down in the chair vacated by Paul. "I'm sorry I ran oot of here. I was in shock. I never expected somethin' like this."

"I guess it's a surprise to most parents in this situation."

"Does yer mother know?"

"I haven't told her yet. Do you want a beer?"

"Yeah, I think I can use one." Jess handed Golly a bottle and he took a mouthful.

There was a lull in the conversation. Finally Jess said tentatively, "So does your coming back mean you're willing to accept me for who I am."

"I'm gonna try, but I canna say it will be easy."

"Thanks, Dad. That's all I ask."

"But I don' understand. How did it happen? Yer mother raised ye right, didna she? Was it because I wasna there? Nobody did anythin' bad to ye, did they?"

"Dad, it's not like that. I had a happy childhood. I've probably been this way all my life."

"So there's nothing anybody coulda done."

"Nothing. And that's okay. I don't want to change."

"But where are you gonna meet other people like yerself, out here in the middle of nowhere."

"GLOH," she said.

"Glow?"

"GLOH - Gays and Lesbians Of the Highlands. They have a website with a message board. I've met all sorts of people through them, well not in person, just in cyberspace. (Now Golly was really confused.) Twice a month they sponsor activities, like trips to a museum, or hikes in the woods."

"They could come here sometime," Golly suggested. "We have more hikin' trails than we know what to do with."

"Dad, you're the greatest." Jess said running to her father's arms. She nearly knocked the beer out of his hand.

--------

Paul was back home getting ready for bed. He met Lizzie in the hall coming out of the loo.

"So how was your day," Paul asked.

"It had its ups and downs," she said. "How was yours?"

"It had its ups and downs."

"What's this I hear about you and Jess?" Lizzie asked slyly. "Are you two together?"

"We're mates. That's all. What's this I hear about you and Andrew. Are you two together?"

"It's a strictly professional relationship, that's all," Lizzie said hotly.

"Somebody out there must be getting some lovin'" Paul said "but it sounds like its not you or me."

"Not a chance." said Lizzie as she walked off to bed and Paul took his turn in the loo."


	6. Chapter 6

**6 Old Friends**

Molly sat down at the dining table already occupied by Archie, Lexie, and Lizzie and Paul. "Two calls just came in. One was from Kilwillie. The other was from that nice Mr Fleming from Lascelle's Bank."

"Flem," Lexie said. "We havena heard from him in years."

"Ever since he got that promotion and they gave our account to Stella," Archie said.

"I didn't like Stella," Lexie commented.

"Stella didn't succumb to your charms," Archie joked. "But she helped us get on an even footing."

"She succumbed to yers," Lexie said hotly.

"Yes, I don't know what she ever saw in me," Archie said looking puzzled. "What did Flem want?"

"He wants to stay with us for a few days or a few weeks. He wasn't sure." said Molly. "He needs to unwind. He'll be on the morning train the day after tomorrow."

"What about Kilwillie?" said Lizzie.

"He's going away" Molly said.

"Where?" Paul asked.

"Anywhere and everywhere," she said. "Now that he's sent Archie and Lexie on a world tour, he's decided he wants to go on one too."

"What about his business and his estate?" Archie asked.

"He has that all worked out. Flora will be temporarily in charge."

"Flora! Silly little Flora?" Lizzie exclaimed.

"She's no' so little any more," Lexie remarked.

"She wasn't then either. Always wider than she was tall."

"Flora is Kilwillie's daughter," Archie explained to Paul. "We knew each other as children."

"I invited them here for luncheon day after tomorrow," Molly said. "I hope that's all right, Lexie."

"It's fine, Molly. "

"He's leaving in three days, so there wasn't much time."

---------

Golly and Andrew were sitting outside Andrew's house drinking beer, a justified reward for having just finished painting Andrew's house. The phone rang and Andrew went inside to answer it. Golly sipped and watched the sun setting over the mountains. The view was just as inspiring as when he owned this house. That was before he sold it to Andrew to help Archie pay off the death duties on the estate.

The phone was near the open window and Golly could hear most of Andrew's side of the call.

"Miguel, it's been a long time," Andrew was saying. "Really, well you know I'm retired now... Really. That sounds too good to be true. Are you sure it's for real?.. If what you're saying is true, I'd be foolish to turn it down. All right. I'll meet your courier at the station the day after tomorrow. Right, we'll be in touch."

Andrew returned to his seat next to Golly, picked up his beer, and watched the remaining rays of summer light. "That was an old friend," he said. "I haven't heard from him in a long time."

"Hmm." Golly grunted. "I best be goin' now."

"Thanks for your help."

--------

The next day found Lexie planning for the following one.

"So the Kilwillies and Flem will be here for luncheon tomorrow", she said. "That will make 8 of us. I'll need to pull Ewan in for luncheon duty. Lizzie, can I count on ye fer helping me with breakfast and luncheon fer as long as Flem is stayin' here? He's a payin' guest so we have to pull out all the stops."

"I'd be glad to," Lizzie said. She had now completed her modelling for Andrew and was looking for things to fill her time."

Lexie drove Ewan crazy for the rest of the day, having him clean the guest room, make the bed, plump the pillows, put out a vase of fresh flowers, put out a box of tissues, and put a chocolate on the pillow.

As Lexie became more insistent that just one more thing be done, Ewan would become more stubborn. The dynamic appeared to be heading towards a shouting match when Ewan said, "You realize don' ye that the toilet down from his room isna working."

"Ewan, why didna ye tell me that sooner? Can you fix it?"

"I'm not a bloomin' plumber," he protested.

"Let me take a look," Lizzie offered. "We had things like this happen all the time on the ashram...Come with me, Ewan. You're going to do the actual work."

Twenty minutes later, Lizzie and Ewan emerged from the loo. They both looked more proud than disgusted and reported that the loo was working fine. "I'm gonna take a bath," Ewan said jauntily, "and then enjoy an evenin' off."

Lexie looked surprised. Ewan was still expected to make their evening meal. "I hope you don't mind, Lexie, I gave him the night off," Lizzie said. "I'll make dinner tonight. You can help if you like."

Lexie, eager to assure that some meat appeared on the table, or at least nothing too weird, was quick to agree. The team worked well. Lexie took charge of roasting the chicken and potatoes, Lizzie prepared the curried lentil dish, and they both agreed that a tin of butter biscuits and fruit would do nicely for dessert.

All considered, dinner was a success. The meat eaters where happy with their menu, Lizzie was happy with her dish, and Archie and Paul ate some of everything.

"You see, being a vegan is not so bad," Lizzie told her brothers. "There are lots of scrummy dishes one can eat.

"How did Flem sound," Lexie asked Molly. "Does needin' to unwind mean he is stressed?"

"It was hard to say, but he said something about 'getting away from it all.' and 'returning to the only place where he was ever truly happy.'"

"Hmm." pondered Archie. "I hope he doesn't have unrealistic expectations about what we can offer him. A lot has changed here in the last three years."

--------

The big day arrived with Duncan leaving shortly after breakfast to pick up Lancelot Fleming at the Glenbogle train station. Duncan scanned the few disembarking passengers to find the long lost Fleming. Would his thinning blond hair be even thinner? Would he be wearing his business suit or sweats? Duncan had picked him up in both. Duncan, on the other hand, looked exactly the same as before: same kilt, same every-which-way-hair, and same perplexed face.

At the same time, Andrew was at the other end of the platform scanning unfamiliar faces. He found one in dark glasses and a courier bag. He and Andrew exchanged a few words and the man handed Andrew a package from his bag. They shook hands and the man got back on the train. Andrew quickly got on his motorcycle and drove away.

Duncan didn't notice any of this. He was too busy greeting Fleming. But Golly, wearing dark glasses and peering over the top of a newspaper on a bench, saw it all.

This time Flem wore jeans and a jersey and a rucksack on his back. "Duncan" he called out to his old nemesis turned friend. (They had both, for a while, vied for Lexie's hand.) "Good to see you," he said clapping Duncan on the back."

"Can I carry anythin' fer ye," Duncan asked. "Is this all ye brought?"

"It's all I brought, Duncan, and I can carry it myself. I've become one of the common man now. I have to sing for my supper, or at least play for it.

"The car's over here," Duncan pointed out.

"Oh, the same old Land Rover," Flem said fondly. "Some things you can count on not to change. Does it still run?"

"Most days," Duncan said, as he held th door open for Flem.

As they drove off they didn't seem to notice that Andrew was riding his motorcycle a few cars ahead of them or that, Golly was driving off in his, a few cars behind. They drove the 10 minutes or so before they were over the bridge and inside the gates and Glenbogle House, the loch, and the mountains were in view.

"Let me out," Flem said. "I'll walk from here."

"Want to keep yer rucksack in the car?"

"No, it's part of the experience." Flem said as he hopped out.

Duncan drove ahead and Flem hiked along with spring in his step. All of a sudden he could contain himself no longer. He twirled around, arms outstretched, head tilted heavenward and belted out: _The hills are alive with the sound of music..._ He finally collapsed to the ground and lay on the grass, letting the sun warm his face.

Duncan parked and went inside.

"Where's Flem?" Archie asked.

"Outside, havin' a religious experience, or a seizure. I'm not sure which."

Archie ran outside to find Flem jogging towards the loch. "I'll be just a minute, Archie." He knelt by the water's edge, cupped his hands, and scooped some water on his head. "I'm saved," he shouted, arms rising skyward. "Glory Hallelujah!"

"Hi Flem," Archie said hoping he wasn't intruding on something personal or too weird.

"It's good to see you, Archie," Flem said pumping his friend's hand vigorously. This place is just as beautiful as I remembered it. It's like a tonic. Flem's blue eyes were filled with wonder and awe.

"Are you ready to go in," Archie asked tentatively. "The others are eager to see you."

"And I am eager to see them," Flem said.

--------

Inside the parlour, Flem was seated with Archie, Lexie, Molly, Lizzie, and Paul.

"So the family has grown, since I was here last," he said referring to Lizzie and Paul whom he hadn't met before. "And continuing to grow, " he said eyeing Lexie whose growing belly and maternity clothes were proclaiming her as quite unmistakably pregnant.

"Are you here on a hiking holiday," Molly asked?

"Not exactly," Flem said. "I quit my job at the bank. It was that or have a nervous breakdown. I promised myself that I would get out of the rat race forever."

"Really, what are you going to do now," asked Paul who had himself, recently made a sudden career change.

"In the short term I've decided to sell my condo and get cheaper digs. Between that and my savings, I can live as I like for awhile. But eventually I'm going to have to get a job. So I came here to get in touch with things and figure out what I want to do with the rest of my life."

"That's a brave move," commented Lexie.

"It doesn't feel brave. It feels liberating."

"Then it's an enlightened move." Lizzie said.

"Once I made the decision to quit I knew I had to come here cleanse myself of the whole money grubbing, power grabbing, status seeking mess. I've already anointed myself with water from the loch, so I feel like I've completed the first leg of my journey.

"So that was your little ritual out there," said Archie. "Maybe we should start marketing loch water as a panacea for life's cares and worries."

"Archie, I think yer missin' his point," Lexie said.

"Just kidding."

"It wouldn't work," Flem continued. "It needs to be done at the loch in view of the mountains, while breathing the fresh Highland air."

"We're glad you came to us," Molly said.

"I used to have this terrible pain in my neck when I was working. It was from always looking around to see if someone was going to stab me in the back. Now it's gone, completely gone, except for this little tender spot in my upper back."

"Let me see that," Lizzie said She walked over to the back of Flem's chair. "Lean forward," she instructed. "Can you show me where it is?" He pointed but couldn't reach. "Is it over here?"

"A little more up," he said.

"Here?"

"Yes, ooh, are you a masseuse?

"No I'm an yoga instructor. I can feel that your muscle is very tight. You know yoga can often be just as good as massage for problems like this. Would you like to try it?"

"Right now?"

"No, I'd say about 2:00 this afternoon would be a good time."

"Yes, that should work for me too. Let me check. He pulled out his appointment book and found the date. "The rest of the day's all free!" he said beaming.

"Let me show ye to yer room," Lexie said to Flem. She led him up the stairs.

"I must tell you I was not surprised when I got that announcement of your marriage to Archie," Flem said. "I knew you had your heart set on him. My only question was how could he resist you so long?

"Ye'd have to ask him that," she said with a smile. They arrived at his room. "Ye've been here before, so ye know the trick with the hot and cold water in the bath. Luncheon is at 12:30. We'll be joined by some friends, Lord Kilwillie and his daughter Flora."

"Yes, Kilwillie is one of our biggest clients."

"Uh, Flem?"

"What?

"One of _whose_ biggest clients?"

"Oh yeah," he laughed. "One of the bank's biggest clients."

"Sounds to me like you need a wee bit more loch water," Lexie said knocking on his head.

--------

The MacDonalds were waiting in the great hall to greet their guests. "Kilwillie's always on time, Archie remarked, as a distant whirring sound came closer and louder. The sound approached the ear splitting stage and Archie went outside to investigate. A helicopter was hovering over the front lawn and Duncan was shooing away tourists to stand back. When all was safe, the helicopter landed.

Paul, who had followed him out shouted, "It's a JetRanger. Cute."

The engine settled down and the blades came to a halt. Out of the craft came Kilwillie and Flora, both in helmet and goggles.

"Are you the pilot?" Paul asked Flora.

"Yes," Flora said with a giggle. "I just got my license."

"Isn't she wonderful," Kilwillie beamed.

"Ooh Archie." Flora, a very large woman, threw her arms around her childhood friend. "Congratulations on your marriage." Molly, Lexie and Lizzie had come out by now, and Lexie stood beside Archie, his arm around her. "Lexie, you're a very lucky woman," Flora said.

"Aye, I am," Lexie agreed.

"Lizzie," Flora squealed. "I haven't seen you in donkey's years." She threw her fat arms around Lizzie, who appeared to be struggling to breathe.

"It's nice to see you again, Flora," Lizzie said when she got out from under. "How have you been?"

"Splendid," Flora said. "Things couldn't be better."

"Let's go in," Molly said. We want to introduce you to our other guest.

--------

Around the dining table Kilwillie was saying, "I couldn't be leaving the business in better hands. Flora has been working along with me at Kilwillie Enterprises all the way from her home in Edinburgh. We communicate by means of this computer thingummy."

"E-mail, Daddy."

"Right ho," Kilwillie said. "Now she'll be taking up residence in Kilwillie Manor so she can manage the estate as well."

"So we'll be neighbours again," Flora said to Archie. "It will be just like old times."

"It will never be like old times," Archie said solemnly.

"Of course not," Flora said, rebuked. "I'm sorry."

"Besides," Archie said trying to lighten up the mood, "we are now the ages our parents were when we were kids. So it's our job to do all the fuddy duddy old things they used to do."

"Like have us," Flora giggled.

"Which is just what Archie and I are doin' now," Lexie said. "Producin' the next generation."

"So, I noticed. Congratulations."

"So how are things at the bank, Flem?" Kilwillie asked.

"I wouldn't know," Flem answered. "I don't work there any more."

"So what are you doing now?"

"Right now I am enjoying the last morsels of this extraordinary fresh caught salmon. This afternoon I have a yoga lesson with Lizzie. Aside from that I think I'm going to practice piano, maybe do a little fishing with Golly."

"That's the right idea," said Kilwillie. You enjoy your stay at Glenbogle. As for me, I have 6 month open ended plane ticket to go anywhere in the world. I promised Flora a postcard from every port, although we will be in touch over the business."

"Daddy has to work even when he's on holiday," Flora giggled.

"I expect you to do all the work and I to make some high level executive decisions now and then," Kilwillie corrected good naturedly. "Actually what I really want to do while I spend all that time on airplanes is something completely different. I'd like to write a screenplay."

"Have you ever done anything like that before?" Paul asked.

"Never," Kilwillie said. "But there's always a first time."

"What will it be aboot?" Lexie asked.

"I'm not sure," Kilwillie admitted, but I'd like it to be a good old fashioned murder mystery. They're so much fun."

"If it's anything like most of your other ventures, you should do quite well," said Archie. "Who knows, maybe you'll even win an Oscar."

"Why thank you, Archie. But we mustn't put the cart before the horse. I have to write it first," Kilwillie said. "This was a splendid meal, Lexie. Everything was top-notch."

"Thank yew. I'll let Ewan know."

"Now if Hector were here," Kilwillie continued tentatively, "This would be just where he would want to...Oh no point in bringing up old times."

"Offer you a dram? I'm afraid I can't do that right now," Archie said uncomfortably.

"Oh go ahead," Lizzie said. "I don't want to spoil Kilwillie's last day. You go to the study and do whatever you want. I'll go out for a walk." Lizzie left quickly before anyone could inquire or protest.

"I'll come with you," Flora offered. She followed Lizzie out.

"Well then, gentlemen," Archie said. "Follow me."

--------

Lizzie and Flora were walking around the estate.

"It was fun here when we were kids together. Flora gushed."

"I thought we rather bullied you, Lizzie said.

"You did, somewhat," Flora admitted. "You'd make up these strange games, and make me be the part that nobody else wanted, then you'd all run away, and I wouldn't find you again for some time."

"And that was fun?"

"It was more fun than being with my governess. You were lucky to have brothers to play with."

"Ha, I didn't think so at the time," Lizzie said.

"What have you been doing these last years. I hear you've been travelling."

"I lived in India after Martha was born. We'd probably still be there except that her father wanted her to spend some time with him. I dropped her off with him in Nice and then meandered through France until I finally found myself here."

"It sounds exciting," Flora cooed.

"I can see how it might, but actually, I've been kind of messed up... How about you, Flora. Tell me about yourself."

"Well, I've been working with Daddy since I finished university. I didn't think I was going to like business, but Daddy says Kilwillie Enterprises will be all mine some day," she chortled. "So I stuck with it, and I found I'm rather good at it."

"See, there are some advantages to not having brothers."

"I know what you mean," Flora said tapping the side of her nose, in a gesture she learned from her father. "Also, I go to my Scottish Country Dance Club. But I haven't been there much since I found a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend, Flora," Lizzie gulped. "That's fabulous. What's he like?"

"I'm not going to tell you his name," Flora said slyly. "But I'm trying to get him to come visit here. You'll get to meet him."

"Is it someone I know?" Lizzie asked.

"Maybe."

"Or know about? Is he famous?"

"You'll see."

"Oh, Flora. You have moved on from the days when we could push you around."

--------

The Kilwillies, the MacDonalds, and Flem were all gathered outside the front entrance to say goodbye. It was one of those protracted good byes where saying, "I must be going" is actually a prelude to another conversation.

"I have one annoying little problem I'm going to have to deal with in a hurry," Flora was saying to Lizzie and Molly. "Our groom just left without giving notice. I'm going to have to walk and feed the horses myself until I can find someone to replace him."

"I can do it," Lizzie said. "How many do you have?"

"Just the two. Braveheart and Misty," Flora said. "It should just be for a week or two until I find someone else. And I'll pay you of course."

"Actually, I'd like to do it for the next few months. As long as I'm here. And you don't need to pay me as long as you let me ride."

"That would be splendid," Flora said. "I'll pay you and you can ride. Molly, you can ride too."

"Flora, you're very kind."

"Lizzie, there's just one stipulation I'd like to make before we seal our deal," Flora said. "I want you to ride with me some times."

"I'd be glad to, Flora."

"Flora, it's time to go," Kilwillie called.

This time hugs and goodbyes and wishes of bon voyage went all around. Kilwillie said he expected to be back around the beginning of the new year. Flora blew kisses. Kilwillie doffed his hat. They got back into the helicopter. With a clatter and a whirr they were off.

When the noise died down Molly turned to Archie and Lexie and told them Lizzie's good news. "She and I get use of the horses for her working a few hours a day," she explained.

"The funny thing is, it's just like old times," Lizzie added. "I used to go over to Flora's house to ride her pony in exchange for playing with her."

"And now you have to shovel manure for the same privilege." Archie observed.

"I didn't know how lucky I was, "Lizzie said wryly before returning to the house.

--------

Lizzie cleared away the furniture in the parlour to make a comfortable space for her yoga class of one. When Flem found her he was dressed in a pair of loose shorts, a t-shirt and socks. "It's best to take your socks off," Lizzie said. "We'll start with some floor postures, or asanas." She turned on a tape of soothing female voices chanting in a foreign tongue. Can you sit on your heels comfortably?

"Uh, not really," Flem said.

"Try it with this pillow under you."

"Ah, that feels good."

They started off with breathing exercises and then did mostly upper body work. They ended with the corpse pose and ten minutes of meditation. Flem sat up.

"How does your back feel?" Lizzie asked.

"Better," he said. He could even touch the spot that was bothering him. He stood up and stretched his arms upward. "I never knew I could feel this way," Flem glowed. "I feel light, I feel happy, I feel free as a bird!"

Lizzie thought he might burst into song.

"Thank you so much, Lizzie. May we do this again?"

"Anytime," she said. "How about tomorrow, same time?"

"That would be splendid. And now, perhaps I can give you a little something in exchange for what you've done for me."

Flem sat down at the piano and stretched out his fingers. He placed them on the piano and began to play the jazz tune _Sweet Georgia Brown_. He played light and fast and his newly stretched shoulders bounced up and down in time to the rhythm. Each time he repeated the melody he altered it a little, so that by the time he was through, it was nearly unrecognisable, yet, it all fit together.

Lizzie found her self tapping her foot and nodding her head. She saw Ewan in the door way and pulled him in to dance. He in his apron, she still barefoot from yoga, did a kind of made up swing dance. They laughed and clapped when Flem was done and he stood up and took a bow.

"That was great," Ewan said.

"I didn't know you had such talent," said Lizzie.

Flem basked in the praise.

"Oh I just remembered," Ewan said, horrified. "There's a phone call for ye, Mr. Fleming. That's why I came in here."

Flem raced out to the great hall to pick up the phone.

"Hello," he said. "Yes... What?.. Oh, no... That can't be... Me?...You must be kidding... You're not kidding... I can leave on a train tomorrow morning. I'll be in tomorrow night. Yes, I understand... Right. Goodbye."

Flem turned around to see that Lizzie was there. He was ashen faced.

"I just knew it was bad news," she said. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I'm afraid not. I have to leave tomorrow. The bank was raided today by Scotland Yard. Two senior people have been arrested so far. I have to return to give a deposition and for all I know, I'll be arrested too."

"But you didn't do anything wrong, did you?" Lizzie asked hopefully.

"No, I don't think so, but you have to understand that I was a vice president at the bank. When there's trouble in a place like that, blame is like heat. It rises."

--------

Finished with the Wildlife Centre for the day, Golly headed toward the direction of Andrew's House. He stopped on top a nearby hill and took out his binoculars. He saw Andrew's motorcycle and car outside. He could even see Andrew at work at his easel inside. The light would be good for another few hours. Andrew wasn't likely going anywhere for a while.

Who was Andrew? Golly wondered. Does anyone know where he's from? Where he lived most of his life? How he made his money? Why he choose to stop in this remote part of Scotland? What kind of business was he involved in now, with this Miguel and this courier? It could be perfectly innocent, but Golly's sixth sense told him it wasn't.

--------

Dinner at Glenbogle House was subdued with Flem's bad news on everyone's minds. "I've quite enjoyed my stay here, short as it is," Flem said. "I'll come back as soon as I can, although I don't know if that means days, weeks, months, or years."

"Oh surely not years," Molly said.

"Maybe not," Flem said sadly. "But, you never can tell."

"If anything calls for a toast, I think this does," said Archie. Does everyone have their beverage of choice?"

"I don't have my beverage of choice," Flem said. "How am I supposed to drown my sorrows in non-alcoholic sparkling cider?"

"We're just toasting right now," Archie said. "Any drowning of sorrows has to take place later among consenting adults in private."

"Oh right," Flem said, wondering what this was about.

"It's because of me," Lizzie said. "I can't drink. I can't be around people who are drinking or who are drunk. You might as well know right now, I'm an alcoholic."

"Oh, I am sorry, said Flem. "I didn't know. I don't need to drink. It's just something one feels is expected of one at times. Not necessary at all, really."

Lizzie smiled appreciatively.

"So if everyone will raise their glasses, I propose a toast, to our dear friend, Fleming, we wish a easy time with the bank investigators, and a speedy return to Glenbogle. Slainte."

"Slainte," everyone responded.

--------

Still spying on Andrew, Golly was wondering whether to give up for the night when dark clouds started rolling in. In minutes it looked like twilight, although the sun wasn't due to set for two hours. Golly looked through his binoculars and could see Andrew stopping his work.

"Awright, laddie," Golly muttered to himself. "What are ye goin' to do next?"

Andrew went to the fridge and got himself a beverage. He sat down in front of the TV and watched, Golly couldn't see what.

The storm clouds were gathering and Golly realized he was about to get wet. He had a rain poncho in his backpack that would provide minimal protection. Again he thought about leaving and trying again another time. But just then, Golly saw Andrew come out of his house, get into his car, and drive away.

Golly jogged over to Andrew's house, took out his old spare key, and put it in the lock. It still worked. He walked into the house and found the easel still set up.

On the easel was a very old sketch of a very old man, from some long ago era. He was wearing a shabby coat and had long white hair and sideburns. He appeared to have no teeth. Next to it was a work in progress of the same sketch. Charcoal and brown and white crayons that had been used to produce the work were on the easel ledge.

"So Andrew, are ye a copier or a forger? That is the question." He took a camera from his backpack and snapped a few pictures.

A crack of lightening split open the sky. Golly startled and then resisted the urge to close Andrew's windows, like any good neighbour would do. He left everything as he found it, locked up behind him, put on his rain poncho, and made the dash for home.

--------

After dinner Archie pulled Flem aside. "I can find you a wee dram if you want to come into the study," he offered.

"No thanks, Archie. "I think out of respect for Lizzie I'll skip it tonight. Besides, I'll have plenty of opportunities to drown my sorrows, if I need to, back in the city."

The family went into the parlour and Flem started playing piano. That lightened everyone's mood.

"What was that?" Paul asked.

"Jailhouse Blues." Flem answered.

"You have to think more positively," Lizzie said. "Play something positive."

"Okay," Flem said. "How's Ain't Misbehavin' ?"

"That's more like it."

-------

Next morning, Golly greeted Jess coming out of her croft.

"Did ye ever take any art courses at university?" he asked her.

"No, closest thing was photography. Why?"

"Nothin' important. I may want to talk to someone who knows somethin' about art, that's all. Here's yer camera back. Lemme know when ye get the pictures developed."

"Dad this is a digital camera, you don't get the pictures developed. You just plug the memory card into the computer and the photos appear on the screen."

"Fer cryin' oot loud, Jessica, if ye wasna my own daughter I'd think ye was pullin' my leg. Can we look at the thing noo?"

"Come on in."

-------

Flem was in the great hall, packed and ready to go. The entire family was present to see him off. There were hugs and handshakes and good luck wishes and thank yous all around. "I'll drive you to the station," Archie offered.

"No, let me," said Lizzie. "You have other things to do. I can do it."

"Okay," Archie said, and he handed Lizzie the keys. "Keep us posted," Archie said, giving Flem a handshake and one armed hug.

"As long as you don't see my name in the newspapers, it's probably good news, but I'll let you know."

He picked up his rucksack and left with Lizzie.

--------

Golly and Jess were at her computer looking at the pictures of Andrew's work.

"What is this, Dad? Where is this?"

"This is confidential, just between yew and me, okay, lass?"

--------

Lizzie and Flem were at the station.

"I'll be thinking of you," Lizzie said. "I'll be focussing my energy, trying to send good vibrations your way."

Flem flashed a bittersweet smile. "It's helpful to know you and your family are out there supporting me. It's good to have friends."

They could hear the train coming.

"Goodbye Lizzie. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Goodbye Lance," she said.

"You called me Lance," Flem said. "Nobody's ever called me that."

"I know you don't like Lancelot," Lizzie said. "But I think Lance suits you. It's strong, it's manly. It seems more personal than using your family name. What do you think?"

"I like it when you say it."

By now the train was in the station. Lizzie and Flem gave each other a quick hug and Flem began to board the train.

"Lance," she called out. He turned around.

"Remember your breathing."

"I will," he said, "You remember your sparkling cider," and he disappeared into the compartment.

Lizzie watched until the train was out of view.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Highs and Lows**

It was time for Archie and Lizzie to take the promised trip up Ben Bogle. They decided to do it in two days, with an overnight at the top. It was early morning when they were ready to go with packs on backs. Lexie and Paul were there to see them off. Molly was not, as she was on holiday with Andrew in Amsterdam.

"So you two are in charge," Archie said to Lexie and Paul. "Do you have everything you need?"

"Aye."

"Yeah."

"Paul, You have the walkie-talkie, the mobile and the first aid kit.

"Yeah, I'm all set.

"Call me if there's anything you can't handle. The mobile works well on the mountain."

"Don' worry, we'll be fine," Lexie said. "Now do ye have all the food I put oot fer ye?"

"It's all packed," Lizzie said.

"And you have your first aid kit," Paul asked.

"Right here," Archie said.

Archie moved towards Lexie to kiss her goodbye. "Love you," he smiled. "Take good care of the Bairn."

"Don' I always?"

He shook Paul's hand. Thanks, Paul. Lizzie hugged them both.

"Bye. We'll be back soon."

"Have a good time."

--------

It was nearly opening time at the Glenbogle Wildlife Centre. As usual, Duncan was at the ticket booth chatting with Rosie. "Today's the day Jess' friends are comin'," he said. So anyone who says they're from GLOH gets half price. That means adults get the kid's price."

"What if there are any kids with them?" Rosie asked.

"Think about it Rosie. They're not gonna have any kids with them."

"If you say so, Duncan."

"Och, Rosie," Duncan smiled and shook his head. Then he went to open the gate to let the visitors in. For the first time all season there was actually a car waiting.

--------

Archie and Lizzie left the garden, their rucksacks on their backs, walking sticks in their hands, and a spring in their step. It was early enough that it was still cool.

Paul's improvements to the trail were in evidence everywhere. There were signs pointing the way, rope barriers where people were discouraged from straying from the path, a step built into the path where the mountain got rather steep. "Paul has done a lot here," Archie remarked.

"See, you're not the only one who works around here."

"I didn't say I was. I notice that you pitch in at lunch time and on Ewan's day off. I like your curries."

"Archie, as a newly recovering alcoholic, I'm really not able to do more. I don't know if you appreciate the fact that just keeping myself busy with Flora's horses is a big accomplishment. Dr Ross says so."

"I agree", said Archie, "you just do what you need to get better, okay?"

"Archie, why do you make that sound so condescending?"

"Lizzie, I'm sorry if I sound condescending," Archie said in an even a voice while seething just below the surface, "but could you try not to take offence at everything I say. I'm trying to be sympathetic and understanding and I really don't want to spend the next two days fighting on this mountain."

"I'm sorry Archie, I'll just try my breathing," she said as calmly as she could. Then shouting: "And I suggest you do the same."

--------

Lexie and Paul were in the estate office. They were discussing Paul's current draft of the proposal for the climbing school.

"I have all the cost estimates," he said. "The trouble is, some of the items are optional, and others have a range of costs. I just don't know how to put them together to get a final bottom line amount."

"Let's see what Archie did in his own grant proposals that were submitted for the Wildlife Centre," Lexie said. She fingered through the file drawer and pulled a file. "Here is the cost section," she said. He gives high, medium, and low projections. Then he asks fer the medium amount."

"Let me see that," Paul said. "This is good. If I follow his example, he ought to like it."

--------

The two hikers continued to climb. They were warming up and had rolled up their sleeves.

"Archie, do you realize we grew up in a dysfunctional family?" Lizzie said, her temper restored.

"I'm not surprised."

"Daddy was probably an alcoholic. Mummy was the supreme enabler. They had nothing in common, not even a bedroom. It's a wonder that any of us were born at all."

"Good points."

"Daddy hardly ever noticed us except to criticize, lecture, or reminisce about the good old days. Is there anything good to say about him?"

"He was kind to animals." Archie said reflexively.

"I don't think the deer would agree."

"He loved his dogs."

"Archie, do you remember when we were little we used to play that we were dogs?"

"Yes, I do. We would crawl around barking and whining and Jamie would pat us and take us for walks."

Archie and Lizzie looked at each other like a light bulb just turned on.

"Do you think?...

"Definitely. Wait 'til I tell Dr Ross."

--------

Two women approached Rosie's ticket booth. "Two adults. We're from GLOH."

"You get half off," Rosie told them. "Jess is at the Wildlife Centre."

Two men were behind them. "Two please, we're Jess's friends."

Several more men and women invoked the name of GLOH as they came up to the booth individually or in pairs to buy tickets.

Two women came, one carrying a boy about 3. "Two adults and one child," one said. "From GLOH."

"Half price for ye two," Rosie said. "And fer yew?" she paused for a moment to think of what to do about the child who wasn't supposed to exist. "Yer free," she decided.

"Hear that, Zander?" the mum said. "Yer free." Zander held up 3 fingers.

A teenage boy dressed all in black like his female companion were in back of Zander and his mums. He had his arm around her. "Two from Glow," he said. His companion giggled.

"Yer from GLOH?" Rosie asked. "That's nice. What does it stand fer?"

"What?"

"What do the letters stand fer in GLOH?"

"I dunno."

"Then full price fer yew, laddie."

--------

Archie and Lizzie had been following a small shallow stream for a while. "Oh look," Lizzie cried out. "The swimming pool." The stream had deepened to a point where one could sit in it and be submerged to the neck if one scrunched up enough.

"It's a little smaller than I remember," Archie said.

"Let's go in," Lizzie suggested gleefully."

"I didn't bring my bathing costume, did you bring yours?"

"Who needs a bathing costume?" Lizzie said taking off her rucksack and starting with her shirt.

"Lizzie, you're my sister. We can't to do this."

"Prude. We used to take baths together, remember?" Lizzie said flinging off her shirt.

"We were 3 and 5 then," Archie said, making a hasty exit behind a boulder.

"You'll be hot," Lizzie called out. She removed her remaining clothes and slipped into the pool.

Archie reappeared shortly wearing nothing but a towel.

"So you've decided to join me."

"Just close your eyes please," he said as he approached the pool.

"Oh really, it's nothing I haven't seen before...Literally."

"Yeah, well it would like at least the pretence of modesty, okay?"

Lizzie closed her eyes and muttered, "It's not like I'm interested."

"Thank God for that, " Archie flung his towel onto a bush and slipped into the pool.

--------

Paul decided that being in charge meant he should take a stroll through the tourist areas to see how things were going. A middle aged couple with American accents came up to him. "Do you hunt haggis here?" the man asked.

"I don't think so," Paul answered, not sure he had heard the question correctly. "Duncan would know." He walked the couple over to where Duncan was standing. "Do you hunt haggis here?" the man asked.

"Aye," Duncan answered, "but haggis season is from November to January, so we're not hunting any noo. Last Boxing Day we caught an even dozen."

"Aren't they an endangered species?" the woman asked. "Aren't they at risk for dying out altogether?"

"Some people think that," Duncan said. "But they're wrong. The haggii are just as plentiful in the Highlands as they ever were. They are very good at hidin' and very hard to catch. That's why they are thought to be endangered."

"What makes them so hard to catch?" the woman asked.

Duncan cleared his throat. "They are especially well adapted to livin' in the mountains. The two legs on one side of their body are shorter than the other two legs. That way they can go around the mountain at particularly high speeds. They always have to travel anti-clockwise, though."

"We were sure hoping to see some," the man said. "Are there any in zoos?"

"No, haggii canna be kept in captivity", Duncan said. "They mourn fer their native Highlands and die. But we have some soft ones in the gift shop, along with some canned haggis meat."

"Oh thank you," the man said. "We'll take a look."

"Duncan," Paul said. "I thought haggis was that Scottish dish made in a sheep's stomach."

"It is," Duncan said. "But it's also Scotland's biggest joke." Paul gave a shocked laugh. "The Americans are the best," Duncan continued. "They'll believe anythin'."

Not far away the American couple were walking towards the gift shop. "I told you," the woman was saying. "They make up these tall tales about a food made from sheep's organs and then they tell them to you with a straight face. It's a national pastime."

"Better to be told the tale than expected to eat it," the man said.

--------

Archie and Lizzie were refreshed, dressed, and back on the trail.

"Archie, remember how we used to hit each other's walking sticks?"

"You mean like this?" Archie tapped his stick against Lizzie's.

"I didn't like it when you did it to me, but you and Jamie seemed to revel in it. You were like stags at mating season."

"I think we were just being boys."

"I remember the time you started duelling with them."

"Yes, I think Jamie started that, although I thought it was a brilliant idea.

"Daddy was so angry when you wouldn't stop at his command he took the sticks from you and gave you a whack apiece with them."

"That was a bit of a shock. I don't think I had seen him get really angry at Jamie before. I think Jamie was surprised as well."

--------

"Lexie, does this look right to you?" Paul was in the estate office struggling over the computer."

Lexie looked at the screen. "Ye have too much on one page. Put the costs on one page, the income on the second page, and then a summary of the two on the third page."

"That's a great idea. Where did you learn all this? Did you take a course?"

"No, I learned it mostly from Archie. Some of it I figured out myself."

"Blimey, I wish he would have shown me some of this stuff. It would have saved me a lot of time."

"Did ye ever ask him fer help?" Lexie asked.

"No, I thought I was supposed to do it alone. You know, show my mettle."

"Ye sound like a typical MacDonald. I'm sure Archie would of been glad to help ye."

"Well, thanks for your help. This makes a big difference."

--------

Archie and Lizzie were sitting on a rock having lunch.

"Archie, I still have some questions about the accident."

"I don't want to talk about it now."

"Can you suggest a better time? Dr Ross thinks it would help with my treatment."

"All right, if it's important to you." Archie returned his sandwich to its bag. He had suddenly lost his appetite.

"How did you capsize the boat?"

"I was jumping around in it." Archie said softly.

"What did Jamie think? Did he have time to say anything or did you just tip over?"

"He said, 'Way to go, Arch,' so I jumped around some more. Then we tipped over."

"It's sounds just like you two," Lizzie said with some disgust.

"What do you mean?"

"You were always doing things like that, slapping each other with towels, bonking each other on the head with balls, pushing each other around."

"We were boys."

--------

A large group had gathered by the wolf cage, where Golly was speaking. "Our cubs are 14 weeks old noo. That means they have weaned and are able to eat solid food. If they were in the wild they would be huntin' with their parents." The wolf pups were tumbling about in play.

"What do you feed them?" somebody asked.

"Rabbit," Golly answered. "We get them frozen from a supplier."

A little boy holding the hands of two women came up to Golly and started to ask a question. Golly crouched down to hear better. "Come again, laddie?"

"Go ahead, Zander," the mum encouraged.

"Do they have big teeth?" Zander asked.

"Aye," Golly said. "And sharp. That's why we keep them in there and we stay oot here." Zander giggled with a shiver. Golly stood up again.

"You must be Jess' dad," the second mum said.

"Aye, Golly MacKenzie at yer service."

"I'm Sondra, this is Kyla, and our son Zander. I'm verra pleased to meet ye."

"Hey, this is Jess's dad," a man called out to his friends. He thrust out his hand to Golly. "I'm Doug," They shook hands.

"I'm Golly."

"Pleased to meet ye."

All of a sudden there was a queue of GLOH members wanting to introduce themselves to Golly and shake his hand. Jess wandered into the area and everyone had to greet her with a hug.

When Golly was able to get near enough to her he asked. "What did ye say to them. They were treatin' me like a TV star."

"Nothing much," Jess said. "Just that we work together, and live next door to each other, and that you've been really cool about my being a lesbian."

"Ach, that's it then," Golly said with the faintest hint of distaste.

"Not everyone's as lucky as I am to have a cool dad." Jess said. Golly straightened his shoulders and smiled.

A young woman standing nearby, the one who had introduced herself as Portia, put an arm around Jess but addressed herself to Golly. "We're so glad to have Jess in our group," she said. "she's a lot of fun and has good ideas."

Jess beamed. "Who wants to see my nature centre. Follow me." A large contingent followed Jess, with Portia by her side.

--------

Paul had built a cement surface for building campfires and had filled a large wooden box with artificial logs, as there were no trees at the top of the mountain. Archie and Lizzie were sitting around a campfire, although the summer sun was only beginning its downward arc. They were finishing a meal of beans, potatoes, and rice.

"Dr Ross thought it would be healing for us to take some time to remember Jamie. I thought now would be a good time," Lizzie said.

"What's wrong with the traditional toasting of marshmallows?"

"We could do that as well. Did you bring any?"

"No. Just kidding."

"Okay, are you ready? Dr Ross and I came up with some questions to get things started. "I'll go first if you like."

Be my guest.

"What is your earliest memory of Jamie?" She paused as if hearing the question for the first time. "My earliest memory is I think of both of you actually. It was Christmas. You were a baby sitting in Mummy's lap. Jamie and I were decorating a very obliging black dog with ribbons and bows. I think it was Sheba. When she tired of us, she trotted away and we went running after her. It was a great lark." She smiled like the two year old she once was. "Okay, your turn."

'That's nice." Archie said. "My earliest memory was of Jamie getting into bed with me to read at night It was _Thomas the Tank Engine_, as I recall. He must have been in primary school so I would have been 3 maybe. It seems to me that when he was done we would have this kicking and giggling frenzy under the blankets until Mother came to put him to bed.

"I don't remember him ever reading to me," Lizzie pouted.

"Maybe Mother was reading to you then." Archie suggested.

-------

The work day over, Golly and Jess were walking back to their crofts together.

"That Portia seems like a good friend of yers," Golly said. "Is she, ye know, yer... sweetheart?"

"Not yet," said Jess. "But I'm working on it. Keep your fingers crossed."

Golly took a deep breath "Oh I will, lass. That I will."

--------

Lexie and Paul were alone at dinner.

"This seems strange withoot the others," Lexie said.

"I know," said Paul. "We should have invited some people over. Like maybe all your single girlfriends."

Lexie laughed. "Let's see who there is in the village. There's Gwen at the library. Ye should go check oot a book and check her oot. There's Flora, whom ye met, but Lizzie says she has a boyfriend. And there's Maureen at the school. I dunno if she's around this summer, but ye might like her. Would ye like me to introduce ye?"

"Why not. It's worth a shot... I don't mind telling you, I envy what you and Archie have together. A solid relationship and a baby on the way."

"Yeah, we're lucky, I guess. Not that we haven't had our ups and downs, but nothin' serious. I think we're doin' awright... So how is it that a smart, attractive man like yerself is still single?"

Paul smiled awkwardly. "Being in the army isn't too conducive to long term relationships. For most of the time that was fine by me. I guess now I'm interested in something more."

"I'll keep my eyes open for ye," Lexie said. "You know, it suddenly strikes me as kinda funny, having yew and me alone at this table. We are the low born ones, but now we're sitting in this ancient, noble, castle like we own the place. Kinda cool isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," Paul said. "Okay, now we have to play _We were so low_."

"What's that?"

"You've never played _We were so low_? I learned it in the army. I say, 'We were so low that we had the loo in the back garden. And if you can top that you say, what it was like when you were growing up. You usually have to be pissed to enjoy this game." he apologised.

"Oh, I get it. We were so low that the loo was in the neighbour's back garden."

"Really?"

"No. We had a toilet inside. But my mum made me clean it."

"That's low... All right, we were so low that I had to sleep in the sitting room."

"We were so low that I had to sleep in the bathtub," Lexie said.

"You're cheating again."

--------

"Okay, last one," Lizzie said reading from the card. "What would you say to Jamie right now if you could? Your turn, Archie."

What would I say to Jamie? Hoo, that's a hard one." Archie hugged his knees. "How about... Hi?"

"Yes?" Lizzie prodded.

"Hi Jamie?"

"Go on, Archie."

"Um... Having a good time, wish you were here." He scrunched his face and shivered. "Oh this is stupid. It's not like he can hear us."

"You never know how the spirit world operates." Lizzie said indignantly.

Archie rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, we're not doing this for Jamie's benefit. It's for ours."

"I'm sorry, Lizzie. I know this is important to you but I just can't do it. You go ahead."

"I'll take my turn in a minute," Lizzie said tight lipped. The karma isn't very good right now." She closed her eyes, placed her hands on her knees and breathed deeply.

"Hi Jamie," she said finally. "It's Lizzie here. I know Archie has some things to say to you. He just doesn't know how to let them out yet. So it's up to me to tell you, he's been a pretty good laird. I think you'd be proud of our little brother."

"Thank you, Lizzie. That means a lot to hear you say that."

"Shush. I'm not done. Jamie, I miss you but I'm also angry at you." Her voice rose, "Why did you have to try to rescue that dumb old dog? We would have missed Sheba, but at least we would have had you." Now she spoke plaintively. "And maybe now, that you and Archie were no longer boys, you would remember you had a sister who was once your favourite playmate, and maybe we could be friends again," she gulped a breath of air.

"It must have been hard being the only girl in the family."

Lizzie was crying now and Archie put an arm around her. "When we were little, you used to tag along after the two of us. Then the three of us would play together. By the time we were all in school I was tagging along after you two. In our teen years, I wasn't part of your world at all."

"I'm sorry. I never knew it was so painful for you. I guess from your point of view, I took Jamie from you even before the accident."

--------

Lexie was talking to Paul at dinner. "Even after my father left we were never 'so low' as ye put it that I didna have enough to eat or proper clothes to wear. Our place was small but I had my own room."

"We lived with my grandparents," Paul said. It was pretty tight, but that meant they could look after me whilst my mum worked. She and I were supposed to get a council flat when I was 11 but first my granddad died, then my gran took sick and my mum quit her job to look after her."

"That's rough," Lexie said. "My dad left when I was 6 and I havna seen him since. My mum worked in a nail salon, but whether she was home or no', I didna see much of her. I usually had to fix my own meals - I'd have cereal or butter sarnies with crisps for supper. Eventually I got adventurous and learned how to broil a chop. That's all the cookin' I did before I came here."

"My gran died my last year of school. After school I went into the army. I didn't see much of my mum after that. Just two weeks here and there when I was on leave. I wish I had seen more of her now that she is gone."

"What was she like?" Lexie asked.

"Not really lovey-dovey, but she took an interest in me. She always checked to see that I had done my homework, she asked me about my friends, and she noticed if I was growing out of my clothes."

"I bet you were doin' that a lot."

"Every time she turned around, she said. We'd watch the telly together at night."

Ewan came in to clear away the dinner things, and Paul and Lexie helped stack the plates, something they normally didn't do when the others were around. Ewan came in moments later with rhubarb and custard for dessert.

"Sit down and join us, Ewan," Lexie said.

Ewan stood with his hands on his hips. "And who d'ya think is gonna wash the dishes if I do?"

"They will wait," Paul said. "We want your company."

"Come on," Lexie said. She tugged lightly at his jersey and he played along by seeming to fall into Archie's seat.

"Tonight the serfs are taking over the castle," Paul said.

--------

Archie and Lizzie had retired to their tent and were in their sleeping bags.

"What do we do now?" Archie asked. "Tell ghost stories?"

"Yes, and make noise until the big people yell at us to go to sleep."

They rolled over back to back.

"Lizzie, you've said some kind things, but somehow I just can't get over the feeling that I should never have become laird. That was Jamie's job and I feel like I stole it from him."

"Well it's on your shoulders now. You're the only one left, not counting me and I don't think I'm laird material."

"How about Paul? You don't think he'd make a good laird? Look at all the work he's done on this mountain. Sometimes I think I ought to pack it all up, hand the estate over to him, and start all over again, where I can put all this behind me."

"Oh that would make Mummy really happy" Lizzie said sarcastically. "And have you consulted Lexie about this?"

"Not yet."

"Well take it from one who knows. There's no place on earth that's far enough away that you can escape your troubles. They follow you wherever you go."

--------

Back at Glenbogle House, Lexie and Paul were helping Ewan with the dishes and cleaning up. "My family is so mixed up I canna even tell you how many brothers and sisters I have," Ewan said.

"Good one," said Paul.

"No, really. First my mum and dad had me, but they split when I was a baby. So the one I actually call dad is the man my mum married when I was 2. My mum and this dad had 2 kids, but he awready had 2 from before. Sometimes one or both of them would be livin' with us. Then there was my cousin who came to live with us when his mum died. I actually thought he was my brother until two years ago.

"Okay, that's confusin'," Lexie admitted.

"Wait, I'm not done," he continued. "Then I found out that my first dad has two more kids livin' with him on the other side of town. They never lived with us but the rest did, in a 5 room flat."

"Okay, you win," Paul said. "You have the best sob story of the night."

Duncan walked in through the back door. "Hi, are you havin' a party."

"It's a dish washin' party," Lexie said. "You just missed it."

"He was too busy snoggin' his girl, Rosie," Ewan teased.

"Rosie, from the ticket booth," Paul commented. "I've noticed you've been spending a lot of time together."

"Aye, we have," Duncan admitted. "Actually, I was hopin' to catch you, Lexie. Do ye have a minute?"

"Aye, I do. Shall we go into the study?" Lexie was enjoying certain aspects of Archie's being away. Treating the laird's study like it were her own, was one of them.

"What can I do for ye," she said when they were settled. She even poured him some whisky from the private cupboard for which she had the key.

"It's a delicate matter," Duncan began. "It's about Rosie. She's not stupid but she has lead a sheltered life. I'm the first boyfriend she's had and I'm not even sure how much she knows about things that go on between a man and a woman, if ye know what I mean."

"I think I know what ye mean."

"I think the world of Rosie," Duncan continued. "I think I mebbe even love her. I'm kinda ready to take things to the next step, but I wouldna want to take advantage of her if she doesna even know about things, if ye know what I mean."

"I think I do."

"So what I was wonderin', is if, seein' how yer married and havin' a baby and all, ye might not have a little chat with her. Fill her in on anythin' she might need to know."

"Wait a minute, Duncan." Lexie laughed. "I hardly know Rosie. I don think it's my place to lecture her on the birds and the bees. I'd like to save myself for my own children, if ye know what I mean."

"Aye, I was afraid ye'd say somethin' like that." Duncan got up to leave."

"Duncan, I do have a suggestion. Why don' ye go to the library. Find a book on the subject, one with plenty of pictures. Ye can give it to her or read it together, whatever you like."

"Thanks Lexie. That's a good idea. Wish me luck."

Lexie gave him two thumbs up.

-------

It was morning and Archie was tending the pot on the gas stove and setting up breakfast things, such as they were. Lizzie was finishing her yoga exercises. He poured out water for instant coffee. Lizzie joined him and took a cup.

"Your choice of granola bars or instant oatmeal," he offered. "And an orange."

"No thanks," Lizzie said. "I brought my own dried fruit. Would you like some?"

"No, that's okay."

"It's very good for the bowels," she added.

"Somehow that doesn't make it sound more appealing."

Lizzie shrugged. "Suit yourself."

--------

After breakfast, Paul walked out of Glenbogle House for another keeping-an-eye-on-things stroll. He was immediately approached by another middle aged American couple.

"Do you live here?" the man asked.

"Yes, I do," Paul answered.

"So your family owns this estate?"

"Yes, the estate has been owned by the MacDonald family for 400 years."

"It's nice of you to make your land open to the public," the woman said.

"It's become an economic necessity," Paul explained. "They didn't have land taxes and death duties when my ancestors lived here but now it's pay or you're on your way."

"Are you the lord of this castle?" the man asked.

"My brother is. He's the laird. That's Scottish for lord,"

"Now correct me if I'm wrong," the woman said, "but you don't have a Scottish accent, do you?"

"No, I grew up in England. Yorkshire. I lived there with my mother. But if my brother were here, my half brother, that is, you'd find that he doesn't have a Scottish accent either, even though he lived in Scotland. He went to boarding school in England and was _taught to speak proper English there_," he said imitating a posh accent well enough to make the Americans laugh.

"I see the tour of the house is at 1:00," the woman said. "I'm sorry we'll miss it. Our bus leaves at noon."

"Tell you what," Paul said on a whim. "I'll give you a private tour." He whisked them through the front door and into the great hall. "This is a picture of my father, Hector MacDonald," he began pointing to the portrait above the landing. It was painted by his wife, my stepmother..."

--------

Archie and Lizzie were packing up in preparation for the climb down.

"Lizzie, when you were talking to Jamie last night, you said you were angry at him for trying to rescue Sheba."

"I did," she said. "I am."

"I thought everyone thought that he was a hero the way he died. Like a brave war hero."

"More foolhardy I'd say. We loved Sheba but she was just a dog. She wasn't worth the risk."

"I don't know Lizzie. I just don't know."

"You know, Archie, we'll always miss Jamie, we'll always wish things had turned out differently, but we don't have to be in unbearable pain all our lives."

"Yeah?"

"What I'm trying to say is this may be a good time for you to work on your feelings about the accident. Maybe you should go into therapy."

"Aw come on, Lizzie. Don't give me that," Archie said wearily.

"Really Archie, you have all this guilt burning inside you," she placed her hand on his chest and he flinched. "It's going to eat you alive if you don't do something about it."

Now he was angry. "Don't tell me what I'm feeling, Lizzie."

"Don't listen to me if you don't want to," she shouted. "If you like beating yourself up day and night then go ahead. Stay in your cocoon of guilt for all I care. It seems to keep you warm."

"Oh shut up," Archie said. He picked up his rucksack, and stomped down the trail.

---------

After awhile he slowed down and stopped. Finally he looked back up the trail but didn't see Lizzie, so he started to walk back. They met about half way.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie, I shouldn't have run off like that."

"No you shouldn't have. I had to pack up the tent myself. Here you carry it." She dumped the tent in Archie's arms.

"I'd like to ask you nicely to please back off of touchy subjects." Archie said.

"Like Jamie?"

"Like Jamie." Archie busied himself with strapping the tent onto his rucksack. When he was done he said, "I've enjoyed this trip with you, but its been a little intense. I think I need some cool down time, okay?"

"Okay."

Archie waited for the final verbal punch, but it didn't come. They continued walking down the mountain, mostly in silence.

--------

Lexie was in the estate office leafing through and sorting papers when she paused at a letter addressed to Archie that had arrived the day before. The return address was _Charles Gilroy, Solicitor_. She knew the name. Charles Gilroy had his office in Glenbogle and most of his business came from the village.

She opened the letter with an uneasy feeling.

Paul burst in the door. "I was just talking to some American tourists about my family's ancient home and so forth. When I told them my name, they asked if it was proper to address me as _Sir Paul_," he laughed.

"What did ye tell them?"

"I'm ashamed to say, I told them no. I can't lie with a straight face," he giggled.

"I'm sorry to prick your bubble, Paul, but we just got a letter from Charles Gilroy, a solicitor from the village. He's representin' Gordon Strachan in a suit against the estate.

Paul looked at the letter. "He can't get away with that. He can't possibly have that much in damages. All right, I admit that when the bullet went through, it ruined his trousers. I'll buy him a new pair of trousers. But he should have healed completely by now."

He's suin' for pain and sufferin', as well as permanent disability. It doesna say anythin' about his trousers.

"Permanent disability? That's bull," Paul said. "He's no more disabled than I am."

"We don' know that, but I'm inclined to agree with ye."

"So what do we do?"

"Wait for Archie to come back. I don' think we need to ring him on the mountain for this. He'll be back tonight."

"It will be a lovely welcome home."

--------

Archie enjoyed the trip down the mountain without Lizzie's constant chatter, probing, and reminiscing. It gave him time to think.

_The silence is wonderful. You can hear the birds and the wind in the trees. I'll miss this if we go. But there are other places just as nice... It's amazing that I'm here at all. I did **not** want to be laird. For ten years I wouldn't hear of it. Then one phone call from Mother and here I was. Everything I had put into the restaurant, my relationship with Justine - just down the loo. Well now I know, I really don't want to live in a big city and things wouldn't have worked out with Justine anyway..._

_It was just a year ago Lexie and I got married. If someone told me then we weren't going to spend the rest of our lives at Glenbogle playing Mr and Mrs Laird, I wouldn't have believed it...But now, how can I make Lexie understand that getting away from here is the right thing to do... Lexie, where was your favourite place we visited on our honeymoon? Do you ever think about living there?... Lexie, don't you wish we could live in some cosy place alone? Someplace we could heat adequately?... Lexie, sometimes I just can't bear the memories of this place. There are too many ghosts. Maybe if we were somewhere else I'd be free of them..._

_The memories: Rocking the boat. "Way to go Arch." Rocking even harder. The boat tipping over. A yelp from Sheba, a thwacking splash, the icy cold of the loch. Scrambling onto the overturned boat. Looking for Jamie. Oh cripes. Sheba going under and Jamie diving in after her. _

_The waiting. The interminable waiting. Waiting for Jamie to come back with Sheba. Shivering and waiting. Heart pounding and waiting. Refusing to give up hope and waiting. Shouting and waiting. JAMIE!... JAMIE!... JAMIE!... Golly coming out in another boat and diving in after Jamie. Now waiting for both of them. Golly up, gasping for air - no Jamie._

_"Come on son, it's time for us to go in." _

_"But Jamie's down there. We can't just leave him."_

_"We'll call the police. The police will find Jamie. Come on, lad."_

_Stupid, stupid, stupid sod. All my fault. All my stinking fault._

--------

Somewhere in Amsterdam, Molly and Andrew were sitting in a cafe, waiting to pay the bill. The waitress came, Andrew paid, and they left.

Outside they walked a considerable distance before Molly noticed something was different.

"Andrew, that's not your satchel."

"Yes it is."

"No, yours had two clasps on either side. This has just one in the middle.

"I don't know what you're talking about Molly." He opened the bag and looked inside. "This has my things in it."

"I could have sworn," Molly said puzzled. "I'm usually good at noticing things. I must be slipping."

--------

On the mountain, Lizzie was kneeling on the ground. "Look Archie, thyme."

"What? Yeah, it grows all over the place. Mother has some in her garden."

"It's wild mountain thyme. Remember the song we used to sing?"

"Yes, it was called _Wild Mountain Thyme_ as I recall."

"Do you remember how it went?" Lizzie asked.

"Not a chance."

"Yes you do. Sing it with me." Lizzie began to sing.

_Will ye go lassie go  
And we'll all go together_

_To pull wild mountain thyme  
All around the bloomin' heather._

Archie picked up some thyme and fingered it contemplatively. Softly, he joined in for the last line.

_Will ye go lassie go._

"Do you remember the time Jamie convinced us to sing _bloody heather _instead of_ bloomin' heather? _Lizzie asked."

Archie smiled. "Do I ever. Mother was so offended. I still cringe to think of that talking-to she gave us.

"Is that why you have trouble singing the song. Get over it."

--------

Ewan was in the kitchen when he heard the strains of _We are marching to Pretoria_ from outside. When he went out to the yard, he found that Lexie and Paul were already there waiting for the returning "troops." There were cries of "Welcome back," and "We missed you," and "Did we miss anything," and there was a big smooch between Archie and Lexie, followed by "Ew, ye smell like Jabba the Hut." Archie wagged his finger at her with mock severity.

"It was great," Lizzie said. "And as you can see, we didn't kill each other."

"We only had to call in the U.N. negotiating team twice," Archie said.


	8. Chapter 8

**8 Sweet and Soured Dreams**

It was a slow morning in bed. Archie was sitting with his knees up. Lexie was lying on her side, the only position still comfortable in mid pregnancy.

"Lexie, if you could live anywhere in the world where would you live?"

"Glenbogle."

"I mean besides here."

"Oh...Tahiti might be nice."

"I'd live in California. The Napa Valley. Have a vineyard and a winery."

Lexie shrugged, then caught a look from Archie. "Is that your first choice or second to Glenbogle?"

"I don't know. When I became laird, I thought I was going to be laird for life. But then Paul came, and Lizzie. And with them all the memories of Jamie, and the guilt. I realized Paul would make as good a laird as me and maybe he should be. I don't deserve it."

"Why on earth no'?"

"Don't you see? I was never meant to be here. It only happened because I killed Jamie."

"You didna kill Jamie. It was an accident."

"That's the way I've always felt inside," he said placing his hand on his chest. "And Father, too – that's what he really thought."

"Your father thought a lot of crazy things. That didna make them true."

"Listen, I'm just asking you to think about it. I wouldn't expect us to make a move until after the baby's born. And it doesn't have to be California. It can be anywhere we decide upon together. Okay?"

"Archie, I'm your wife and I love ye. If ye have any sensible reason for wantin' to leave here, I'll consider it. But sayin' you killed Jamie just doesna make sense. I think yer the one who needs to think about it."

--------

The day began overcast with rain clouds on the horizon. A thunderstorm was predicted for later. Not surprisingly, there weren't many visitors to the Wildlife Centre. Archie walked through the park, an umbrella under his arm, to let everyone know that once the rain had emptied the place of visitors, they had the rest of the day off. He then continued to the estate office, feeling as heavy as the approaching clouds, thinking about what he was about to say to Paul.

-------

Molly and Lexie were lingering over breakfast. "Amsterdam was wonderful," Molly was saying. We went to the Van Gogh museum, to an outdoor cheese market, had some marvellous meals..."

"But Molly," Lexie pressed. "What about yew and Andrew. This was a big step, the two of ye takin' a trip like this together. Are things progressin'?"

"To be honest, I think they are," Molly smiled impishly. "For a while I thought he was going to propose to me right there. I think he visited a diamond merchant. But tomorrow we are having luncheon together. It's the anniversary of our first meeting. He says he has a surprise."

"I hope it is what ye think," Lexie said.

"I hope so too," Molly said. "I think."

"Ye think? Is there any doubt?"

"It's such a big step. And it's been less than a month since I took off Hector's ring. But Andrew does make me happy."

"Then go fer it. It's not often you get a chance for happiness."

--------

Paul walked into the estate office. "Hello Archie," he said cheerfully.

"Paul, sit down," Archie said, trying to appear positive. "I'll be honest. This is a great proposal. I'd really like to fund it."

"But," Paul said, already realizing the worst was yet to come.

"But it's between this and the beaver acquisition that Jess and I have been working on. We can't afford both. The beavers are more in line with what we already do. I'm sorry Paul, maybe next year."

"What, and next year you decide you want to start breeding Shetland ponies, and it's 'Sorry Paul'. You know, I don't think you're ever going to fund a project of mine no matter how good it is, because you really don't want me around."

"That's not true."

"And you know why? You feel threatened because I know what I'm doing and I'm prepared to act independently. Probably because I remind you of Jamie. You're a little brother with a Napoleon complex. You have to push your weight around to feel big."

"Screw you, Paul," Archie said leaning forward. "You don't know the first thing about Jamie and me. And you don't know what I had to do to pay off our debts and keep the bank from turning us out onto the streets. So if you don't like the way I run things you can just get the hell out of here."

Paul leaned forward, too. "Okay, I will," he seethed, baring his teeth. He stormed out.

--------

Outside lightning cracked and the sky opened up. It was pouring buckets. Everyone scurried for shelter or for the mackintoshes or their umbrellas. It wasn't long before the visitors cleared out and the park staff were free for the day.

Rosie and Duncan ran to Duncan's house. They were both soaking wet by the time they got inside.

"I'll get you somethin' to change into," he said. He went to his room and came back with a kilt, a jersey and some wool socks. "You can change in the toilet." Duncan returned to his room to change and came back looking essentially the same as he did when he went in. Rosie emerged from the toilet laughing. The jersey came down to her thighs, but that was just as well, as the kilt was too big for her waist and was riding on her hips. It hung at mid-calf length.

They arranged their wet things on the radiators.

"Come sit on the lounge with me," Duncan said.

"What's this?" Rosie said as she sat down. "Yer readin' a book, Duncan." She picked it up and read the title. "Human Re-pro-duc-tion." She looked puzzled.

"That's about havin' babies and stuff," Duncan explained.

"Right, like Archie and Lexie."

"Right."

She opened the book to the first page. Duncan put his arm around her.

"That's the woman," Duncan said. "But ye know all aboot that."

"Nice." Rosie said.

She turned the page. "Very nice... but ye know all aboot that, don't ye Duncan," she smiled and gave him a sideways glance.

"Yeah," he said with a chuckle.

She turned the page. "Oh, I've heard about this." She paused at this page for a while.

She turned the page again. "I never heard about that!"

"We don' have to look at that page if you don' like."

"Naw, I didna say that."

Duncan was now fingering Rosie's matted curls that were beginning to spring to life again. "Take as long as ye like, then" he said.

--------

Lexie stormed into the estate office. It was raining hard outside and the rain was dripping off her Mac and her shoes were soaking.

"Archie, Paul said ye fired him."

"No, I didn't."

"He's packin' his stuff and bringin' it out to his camper van in the pourin' rain."

"Sounds like he's quitting."

"It sounds like ye told him you couldna fund his climbin' school today."

"Yes, he didn't take it well."

"Archie, ye can't just let him leave."

"It's his choice, Lexie."

"Did ye have a proper talk about it or did ye just yell at each other?"

"We yelled."

"Then go talk to him Archie. He does the work of two people around here. Ye can't just let him go."

"The thing is, I can't offer him anything. He wants that climbing school. I can't afford it along with our other things."

"Why don't we get a loan?"

"Oh no, and be in debt to the bank again? I won't have the Stellas of the world breathing down my neck again."

"It wouldna be as much as before. There would be much less to lose. And besides, ye said his plan is sound. It would be a good investment.

"I don't know. I like being solvent."

"Archie, this mornin' you were talkin' about leavin' Glenbogle and lettin' Paul become laird. Now you're not fundin' his very sound proposal and forcin' him to leave. What's goin' on with ye?

"I don't know, Lexie, I guess I don't know what I want."

"It seems to me that livin' and workin' with Paul is a problem for ye. If Paul's here, ye want to be somewhere else. If he leaves, then ye have to stay. Is that it?"

"I guess so."

"Does that make any sense?"

"To me it does."

"Can ye explain it so it makes sense to me?"

"It's complicated. Because I killed Jamie, I feel I shouldn't be laird. I became laird only because there was nobody else to fill the role. Now that Paul is here there is somebody else. Consequently I feel like I should leave and let Paul become laird. However, if he leaves first, that lets me off the hook because once again, I'm the only one... You're right Lexie. I can't do that to Paul. I'd be getting rid of another brother just so I can be laird. What a bastard I'm being. I'll go tell him right away that he can have the climbing school.

--------

"Duncan, I've never seen a book like this before. I didna know they had them." Rosie turned the page. "What's this?" she asked.

"That's about what to do if ye don' wanna have a baby."

"Ohh. My mum would of liked to know about this," she said. "But then me and Callum would never be born."

"No way," Duncan protested.

"Well maybe Callum would of been. Mum always favoured him because his father was a gentleman. Mine was only a lollipop man," she said with tears in her eyes. "But who went and looked after her when she was old and didna know who we were anymore. It was me." Now she was sobbing.

"Oh Rosie, Rosie," Duncan drew her close. "I don' care who yer father was. I'm glad ye were born." He started kissing her cheeks, her eyes, her nose. Anywhere there were tears. "I love ye, Rosie."

"Oh," said Rosie, sniffling and wiping her eyes. "Nobody's ever said anythin' like that to me before. I love ye too, Duncan."

The two embraced for some time before Duncan started kissing her face again. "Ye know what I'm thinkin'?" he asked.

"Let me guess," said Rosie. "Ye want to do human reproduction with me?"

"Aye," said Duncan. "I do if ye want to."

"Aye," Rosie said, "I think I do."

Duncan was now kissing her neck and stroking her back.

"But Duncan?"

"Uh huh," he said between kisses.

"I think we should do it the not havin' a baby way."

"Aye," he said. He kissed her mouth, she responded in kind, and that was the end of their conversation for a while.

--------

Archie found Paul at the camper van, loading his stuff. Paul was wet enough wearing a mackintosh, but Archie had run out without even his umbrella and was already soaked through.

"Paul, may we talk?"

"What?"

"I don't want you to go."

"I thought I was fired. You told me to get the hell out of here."

"I was angry."

"I told you some things back there that probably made me deserve to get fired."

"You can't get out of it that easily. You're a MacDonald. We have to take you as you are whether we like you or not on any particular day."

"Thanks, Archie. But I have to think things over. I have to decide if this is the best place for me to be in terms of a career. I need more responsibility than I've been getting."

"I understand. I've been talking things over with Lexie. As usual, she's the one with the clearer head. We're debt free now. There's no reason why we can't borrow money to start the Climbing School."

"Really?"

"I'll make the initial contact with the bank to introduce you. You'll be in charge of the whole shebang after that."

"That's fantastic, Archie. I won't let you down. And I'm sorry about those things I said. They were uncalled for."

"That's okay. I deserved some of it. And Paul, if ever you feel like you need some more responsibility let me know. I'd be happy to offload some of my things, especially after the baby comes.

Thanks Archie.

Archie was wetter than he had been since that day in the loch, but he felt good.

--------

"Rosie, here are your clothes. They're dry," Duncan said entering his bedroom. Rosie was sitting up in bed, the covers to her chin, with a contented cat sort of look. Duncan was about to sit on the bed next to her when he heard a knock on the door.

"I'll see who that is," he said.

It was PC Callum McLean speaking in his most official voice. "Duncan McKay, ye have three outstandin' parkin' tickets and two outstandin' speedin' tickets datin' back to last March 17 of this year."

"Och, Constable, I keep meanin' to pay them." Duncan dug into his sporran and pulled out a few notes. "Will £7 do fer noo?"

PC Callum McLean continued his litany. "Although ye have been sent a total of 10 reminders and two warnings, you have sent no payment. As it states clearly on the reminder notices, every 30 days ye do not pay, the fines double."

Rosie popped out of the bedroom and approached the two men. "Hi Callum, what are ye doin' here?"

"What are ye doin' here, Rosie?"

"I'm visitin' Duncan, what d'ye think?"

"We can discuss that later. Right now I'm on official business." He turned to Duncan.

"As of noo ye owe £375. If you do not pay the amount in full, ye will be placed under arrest."

"Callum." Rosie protested. "You canna do that."

"Let me see what I have," Duncan said. He went to his grocery jar on top of the fridge, and pulled out £35. He found another £5 in a jacket pocket. He and Rosie pulled out the lounge cushions and found another £3 for a total of £50.

"I'll check my purse," Rosie said. "Here's £40."

"Rosie ye shouldna be abettin' this scofflaw."

"What are you talkin' about, Callum, I'm only tryin' to help Duncan."

"I canna take this money from you, Rosie," Duncan said.

"Why not? I don want ye goin' to jail."

"It's not enough anyway. It's time for me to face the music and give myself up," Duncan said. "I'll go quietly, Callum." Duncan put on his Mac and put his hands out expecting to be cuffed.

"Ach, I don't need to do that with ye, Duncan. Come along. Rosie, ye come too. I'll drop ye off at home."

"I don't wanna go home," Rosie pouted.

"Suit yourself."

--------

Rosie was knocking on Golly's door.

"Come in lass, Get yerself out of the rain."

"Golly, Duncan's in jail. Callum took him in for not payin' his parkin' and speedin' fines. He owes £375."

"Serves him right," Golly said. "That lad drives too fast. How much did ye say he owes?"

"£375."

"We can't let him stay in jail. He's never goin' to pay the fines that way." Golly said. "Come with me, lass. We're gonna talk to Archie. Then we'll go down to the jail."

--------

When Golly and Rosie arrived at the jail, Callum was at his desk and Duncan was sitting diagonally across from him. They were playing go fish.

"Duncan," Rosie said concerned. "Are you awright?"

"Does it look like I'm giving him the third degree?" Callum guffawed.

"I'm all right, Rosie, but I'm arrested and I'm gonna hafta stay here until I pay my fines or until my trial, which is next week. I'll need to get a solicitor, which I canna afford, and I'll still probably be given another fine or jail time."

"Oh no," Rosie wailed. "Callum, how could ye do this to him?"

"It's the law, Rosie," Callum said solemnly. "A policeman's duty is to uphold the law."

"Well Duncan," Golly said. "You don't deserve this, but we're gonna help ye oot. I must have caught Archie in a good mood because he's agreed to save yer neck."

"He's gonna pay my fines?"

"Aye,"

"Ach," he's too easy on the boy." Callum said.

"I have the cash right here," Golly said taking the notes out of his pocket. "But yer gonna hafta pay it back."

"That I will," Duncan promised.

"Yer right ye will," Golly laughed. "Archie's takin' it out of yer wages. £50 a week."

"Ew," Duncan frowned.

"Well if ye don't like that offer, ye can always stay here," Golly said, beginning to put the money back in his pocket.

"No, that's awright," Duncan said, pulling at the neckline of his jersey. "50 quid it is."

Golly handed over the money and Callum filled out the necessary forms.

"Can I go noo?" Duncan asked half rising from his chair.

"Not yet," PC Callum McLean replied. "I'm still waitin' to get a response back from Scotland Yard. They have to run yer prints through the computer and make sure yer not wanted fer anythin' else."

"That's all right," Duncan said. "I'm not wanted fer anythin' else. How long should it take?"

"Should be anytime now... or a few days. You know how it is in those big government offices. They canna even change a light bulb without fillin' out six forms. Heh heh."

"Callum, why don't ye show us that new computer ye been talkin' about," Rosie suggested. "The one that has stuff from Scotland Yard, and Interpol, and all those other places."

"It's right here," Callum said. Everyone gathered around the computer on his desk. "Ye click on this wee thingy here and ye go to the bank." He clicked and the words "CRIME BANK" appeared.

"Then let's say ye want the criminal database. You click on this wee thingy here."

Another screen appeared, this one looked like a form with a lot of empty spaces to be filled out.

"Lucky, you don't have to fill in all these thingies. Let's just say we want to see if anyone named Duncan McKay was in the computer." Callum filled out Duncan's name in the appropriate space. "It takes a minute. It has a lot of names to look up."

"Ach look! It says Duncan McKay is wanted for mail fraud," Callum gasped.

"It also says he has brown eyes, is 57 years old, and is 5 feet 11 inches tall," Golly said.

Callum looked at Duncan suspiciously then back at the photo shown on the computer screen. "Awright, it's probably not you."

Just then the phone rang. Callum picked it up.

"Glenbogle Police Station," he said. "Oh, now ye tell me. I'll send it right over." He hung up the phone. "It was Scotland Yard. They never got Duncan's prints I faxed over. Come on Duncan. I hafta keep an eye on ye. The fax machine is in the other room," he explained to the others.

"I'm comin' too, Rosie said.

The three went out, leaving Golly alone in the room. Golly looked at the computer. He had never used one before, although he had seen Archie and Jessica use them. Golly knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to get back to the place with the empty spaces and type a new name in. He fiddled with the clicker and discovered it worked a little like a TV remote. It brought him to the place he was looking for. Where it said name he typed in A N D R E W B O O T H. Eureka.

Callum, Duncan, and Rosie trooped back in. "It's faxed. This time I'll call and make sure they got it. Callum picked up the phone and dialled.

"PC Callum McLean from the Glenbogle Police Station here. Just checkin' to make sure you received the finger prints... You did?... Good... What?... Are you sure? Awright. Goodbye." He hung up the phone. "Oh, blast it," he said. "They don't do finger print checks on traffic violators. You can go Duncan." PC Callum McLean looked very disappointed.

Golly, Duncan, and Rosie made a hasty retreat.

"Rosie, where do you think yer goin'?"

"Home with Duncan."

"Ye are comin' back tonight, aren't ye?"

"Aye,"

"Rosie, I don't want you drivin' home with that speed demon."

"I've learned my lesson," Duncan said. "I'll never speed again."

"He never does when I'm in the car, Callum".

"Awright, go ahead," Callum conceded. "I've given up on guidin' you doon the straight and narrow path. Duncan, you take good care of my sister or I'll find some reason to haul yer kilted little bum back in here."

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of her."

Golly went out with the starry eyed lovers and drove them back to Glenbogle. "Thanks for gettin' me outa there, Golly," Duncan said.

"Oh, I couldna let you rot in jail," Golly said. "I have some stalkers comin' this weekend, and there's heather to be burned, and we hafta make sure we have enough wood for the winter."

"I get it, I get it," Duncan said. "Ye need yer work horse."

---------

Callum sat alone in front of his computer, feeling rather low. He had no one to play go fish with, a sister who was no better than she ought to be, and his potential criminal, Duncan, turned out to be no more than a traffic violator.

He tried a game of patience, but lost as usual. He was about to turn the computer off for the night when he glanced at it and noticed that the picture was different. The name was different. It wasn't Duncan Mckay anymore. Someone had been tampering with the police computer in violation of Criminal Procedure (Scotland) Act 2001 (c99). It was the only person left alone in the room. It was Golly MacKenzie.

Callum had found another criminal, and he wasn't going to let this one go free. He put on his full length policeman's raincoat and his plastic coated hat and went out into the night, happy in spite of the rain. He was about to catch a crook.

--------

Golly dropped Duncan and Rosie off at Duncan's house and continued on along the estate to Andrew's House. He parked some distance away, and took out a pair of binoculars kept in the glove box. He checked to see that Andrew was home and alone. He was.

Golly walked to the house and knocked on the door. Andrew welcomed him in. "Sit down. May I get you something?" Andrew offered.

"I won't be stayin' long," Golly said. "What I have to say, I can say standin'. I was just at the police station on the matter of Duncan's traffic violations. They have a new computer there that the constable was showin' us. You know PC Callum McLean, don' ye?"

"Yes, I see him almost every time I go into the village. Pleasant chap. He always waves to me."

"Aye, that's the one," said Golly. "His new computer is most interestin'. It has information from Scotland Yard, and Interpol, and other places, as well. I came here to tell ye that last time I looked, the computer was showin' a picture of an art forger called Andrew Booth. This chappy also went under the names Ross Andrews and Paul Freeman. He's wanted in three countries."

"That's most interesting." Andrew said carefully. "Coincidences like these are quite common place, actually. Thank you for telling me Golly. Was there anything else you wanted to say?"

"No, that's it. I'll be takin' my leave now. Goodnight Andrew."

"Goodnight, Golly."

--------

Golly returned to his croft to find PC Callum McLean waiting in the patrol car. He got out and announced: "Golly MacKenzie, I hereby place you under arrest for violation of PC (Scotland) Act 2001 (c99) known as the Police Equipment Protection Act. You do not have to say anythin' unless you wish to do so, but what ye say may be given in evidence. If you come peaceably, I won't handcuff ye."

"I'll come peaceably," Golly said.

When they got to the station Golly said. "Callum, mebbe you can tell me in plain English what I'm bein' arrested for."

"You used the police computer, didna ye?"

Golly was about to explain and then thought better about it. "I do not wish to discuss it."

"Very well, that is yer right under Scottish law. Never-the-less, I am gonna charge ye, and fingerprint ye and put ye in a cell before the night is through. Maybe this time Scotland Yard will be interested in the prints I send them."

"That's fine, Callum. Ye do all that. But I have just one favor to ask ye first. Would ye come here with me and just look at what's on the computer."

"Aye," Callum said. He and Golly looked together. Callum recited "It's an art forger by the name of Andrew Booth, also know as Ross Andrews and Paul Freeman. He's wanted in the UK, France, and the Netherlands. Present whereabouts unknown. Nice lookin' bloke. Looks about 40."

"The picture's over 20 years old," Golly pointed out. "The man is in his 60s now."

"So he is," Callum agreed amicably. "Hey, I know this guy. He lives on the MacDonald estate. Are you in cahoots with him, Golly?"

"If I was, would I be showin' ye this?"

"That's a good point. Do you think he could be the same one?"

"It's not fer me to say," said Golly. "All I can tell ye is that they have the same name, that our Andrew is an artist, and that the picture and the man look rather alike. So what are ye gonna do, Callum?"

"I think this requires a police investigation. But because it is a crime of international proportions, I need to contact Scotland Yard." He shook his head. "More paperwork... Sit down. This might take awhile." He dialed. "Yeah, I'll hold." He turned to Golly. "Do ye know how to play Go Fish?".

--------

Lexie was reading in bed. She checked her watch, gave a perturbed look and turned out the light. Shortly afterwards Archie tiptoed into the room. Lexie turned on the light and blinked. "Yer up late."

"I was catching up on some work. I thought you'd be asleep."

"No, I was waitin' up. What's that yer carryin'?" eyeing a manila folder in Archie's hand.

"Just some work."

"Let me see what's so important." She took the folder from him. "Immigration policies for the United States, Australia, and New Zealand?"

"I thought we should stick to English speaking countries."

Lexie shook her head and handed back the folder.

Archie stuck it on his bedside table, undressed, and slid into bed next to her. Lexie turned off the light.

"Archie," She was lying on her side to face him. He was on his back.

"Yeah." She put an arm around his middle and he took her hand in his.

"Mebbe I'm missin' somethin'. Why do ye hold yerself responsible for Jamie's death?"

"Because I capsized the boat. Because I didn't try to save him. Does that answer your question?"

"No' really. I can see that ye were responsible for capsizing the boat, but Jamie could swim. Ye couldna know that somethin' very unlikely and very tragic was gonna happen. Yer no' responsible fer that."

"I am for not rescuing him."

"Oh Arch. Ye wish ye could of rescued him but ye probably couldna if ye tried."

"Why not, I was a good swimmer.

"But ye were 14. Remember when ye rescued Paul from the river last year?"

"What about it?"

"Ye said that you just barely had the strength to do it. That's when ye were a man. Just think if ye had tried to do that when ye were a kid."

"You mean I might have drowned?"

"Good thinkin', Einstein."

"I used to think about that after the accident. I thought if I had drowned, at least I would have tried to save him. At least I'd be dead with Jamie. At least nobody would blame me for his death. At the time, drowning didn't seem like such a bad idea."

"But ye know noo that drownin' would of been a terrible idea, doncha?"

"Yes."

"Just imagine, two empty places at the table, two bedrooms zoned off as memorials, no one to inherit the estate and turn it around the way ye did. It might have killed them."

"Lexie, stop. I get your point."

"And who knows what would have happened to me without yew to fall in love with. I might have ended up with Duncan."

"Lex, it's getting late."

"Well, think aboot it. Yer brother Jamie loved ye. He wouldna wanted ye to be torturin' yerself like this."

Lexie gave him a goodnight kiss and rolled over. Archie stared at the ceiling for some time before he was able to surrender to sleep.

---------

It was the middle of the night when Archie awoke. Lexie was there next to him. There was a dim light in the room, although they hadn't left the light on. Archie sat up and saw his brother.

"Jamie? Jamie! I can't believe it's you." Jamie sat down at the edge of the bed. Archie threw his arms around him and they embraced. " I'm so glad to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"I thought you might have something to say to me."

"Yes, I do," Archie said turning instantly sombre. "I'm so sorry for what I did. It was damn stupid of me to capsize the boat with Sheba in it. It was cowardly not to dive in and help you when you needed it." His voice began to crack. " I'm sorry that I got to live and you didn't. I'm sorry I got to be laird when it should have been you. If I could change places with you right now, I would. I think of you every day and I miss you so much." He shuddered and wiped the tears that were streaming down his face. "Can you forgive me?"

"I can't forgive you Archie, because there is nothing to forgive. You didn't do anything that day that I wouldn't have done."

"What do you mean? You didn't capsize the boat."

"No, but I would have if I had thought of it first. Besides, once you started it, I went along with it. I even shifted my weight at a critical moment. You know you couldn't do anything without a little help."

"Jamie," Archie said indignantly. He punched his brother on the arm. "Show some respect. I'm older than you now."

"Indeed, you are. You have a wife and a child on the way. The estate's looking good. You must be very happy."

"I am, or I would be. Jamie what am I doing here in your place? It was never meant to be me. I didn't even try to help you. Paul should be laird. That would make Dad happy. Lexie and I could go live somewhere else and I would feel I had rectified matters a little."

"Well don't do that on my account. I'm glad you didn't try to save me."

"I wished so much that I had."

"It wouldn't have done any good. I swam down too deep and didn't have enough air to get back. Talk about foolishness - I had an overblown sense of what I could do. You were the responsible one. You stayed alive for Mum, Dad, and Lizzie." Archie was about to protest but Jamie continued.

"And I don't think Paul wants to be laird any more than you did when we were kids," he said.

"But I did want to be laird sometimes," Archie admitted.

"I know," Jamie said. "Paul probably does too, but I think he wants a brother more."

"I don't know what to say, Jamie."

"You don't have to say anything. Just live your life the best you can. Don't waste it on pointless regrets - appreciate what you have, okay?" Jamie nodded at the sleeping Lexie and Archie followed his gaze. "And know that whenever you think of me, I'll be there."

"Okay."

"I'd like to stay longer," Jamie said apologetically, "but you know..." Archie nodded sympathetically as if he did know.

Jamie stood up and squeezed Archie's hand. "Bye now." He receded from view and the room returned to darkness.

"Bye," Archie said to the empty room. The next thing he knew, it was morning and Lexie was nudging him awake.

--------

The whole family was together for breakfast this morning: Molly, Archie, Lexie, Lizzie, and Paul. For reasons of their own, everyone was in an especially good mood.

"What do you say we take the day off," Archie said to Lexie. I just have a few things that I can finish in under an hour and then we can do whatever we want. Are you free?"

"The only thing I have to do is the hoose tour at 1:00. That comes in the middle of the day. Molly you couldna...no, you're seein' Andrew. It doesna look good until 2:00."

"I can do it," Lizzie offered.

"Really!" Archie said. "Thank you Lizzie."

"Your welcome," Lizzie said. "I have to go now. The horses are hungry."

--------

Archie was in the estate office just getting off the phone, when Paul came in.

"That was the insurance company," he explained. "They say they will pay Gordo's claim" he said glumly."

"That's good, isn't it?" Paul asked.

"Yes and no." When I told them we thought the part about permanent disability was bogus, he said the claim wasn't high enough to be worth litigation. Even so, our insurance goes up considerably next year because of having filed the claim."

It almost makes sense to pay the amount ourselves and have lower insurance rates for the future," Paul suggested.

"We can't afford it."

"Then maybe we should increase the bank loan to pay for it."

"It doesn't make sense. Either we pay the money to the insurance company or we pay it to the bank."

"I'll sell my camper van."

"Oh, Paul, I don't know."

"I'm the one who shot Gordo, I should take responsibility."

The phone rang and Archie picked up. "Glenbogle Estate...Hi Lexie. Oh no. We'll be right there." He hung up. "Speak of the devil," he said to Paul. "Gordo's here and he wants to talk to me. I'd like you and Lexie to be there.

--------

The meeting took place in the little used laird's room. The walls were covered in opulent fabric and the only piece of furniture was a throne. Archie sat on the throne with Lexie and Paul standing on either side of him, looking as formidable as possible.

Ewan ushered in Gordo and his mate, Camden. Gordo was limping.

"What can I do for you?" Archie asked stiffly.

"I wanted ye to see what yer man done to me.

"This man is my brother," Archie said. "Mr Paul Bowman."

"Awright then, it's all the same to me. This is what he done.

Archie grimaced, expecting Gordo to pull down his trousers and show him the scar. Instead he hobbled around the room for effect.

"I've seen ye at the Ghillie's Rest," Ewan piped in. "You seem to play billiards and order drinks just fine without a limp."

"That's because the pain is interminable," Gordon explained. "It comes and goes."

"I think he means intermittent," Paul whispered to Archie. Archie nodded his head.

"Mr Laird," Gordo said. "I'm here to offer you a deal. Because I need the dosh right now, I'm willin' to accept half the claim amount if ye give it to me in cash today."

"I couldn't give it to you today even if I wanted to. I don't keep that kind of money lying around."

"Well, I could wait until tomorrow."

"What's to say that if I give you the money you won't pursue the claim anyway? I refuse to deal with you on this. I'll speak only to your solicitor."

Gordo looked indignant and was about to speak when Molly entered with a woman. "Oh here you are. This is Janet Strachan. She was looking for her husband."

"Gordon, what did I tell ye about not botherin' these nice people? Oh hi, Lexie." Lexie allowed herself to smile.

"Hi Janet. How did ye get here?" Gordo asked petulantly.

"I hitchhiked, Gordon. Shame on you for poachin' on MacDonald land and then demandin' money because you happened to get in the way of one of their bullets."

"Poaching, were you now, Gordo?" Archie said sternly. "That's a criminal offence."

"You canna prove it," Gordo said defiantly.

"What do you mean he canna prove it when I'll tell anyone who asks that I skinned and cooked those two rabbits that came out of your rucksack." Janet said. "I'm sorry," she said turning to the three MacDonalds. "It would be a shame to let them go to waste."

"This is my offer, Gordo," said Archie. We'll ignore the poaching, this one time only, if you drop the lawsuit."

"Awright," Gordo said glaring at his wife. "Let's go." He walked out without a limp, Camden trailing behind.

Once alone, Archie, Lexie, and Paul gave each other high fives all the way around.

--------

With the rest of the day off, Archie and Lexie planned a short hike and a picnic. They found a blanket and went to the kitchen to fill the basket. Walking hand in hand on one of the marked trails, they were headed for a (hopefully) secluded spot not far off the trail.

"So what brought this on all of a sudden," Lexie asked. "This desire fer a day off?"

"I wanted to tell you how much I love you," he said. "I don't think I've done that often enough lately."

"No, you havena. No reason no' to make up for lost time, though."

"I wanted to tell you how much I depend on you for helping me to think things through."

"Ye mean like with Paul?"

"Yeah, Paul and other things. That's all."

"That's all? How aboot my kiss?"

"Oh, right away Madam," Archie said deferentially. He put down the basket and blanket so he could put his arms around her and do it properly.

They were having a right proper kiss when some young people came upon them.

"Ew, rent a room why don't ye," one called out, as the others hooted and whistled.

Archie and Lexie looked over to find three teenage boys with pimply faces staring at them. They had either funny coloured or no hair, piercings in sensitive places, and spike jewellery round neck, wrist, or waist. Archie gave them a lairdly look and wagged his finger at them. That stopped them for a moment. He picked up the basket and blanket and he and Lexie walked on.

"Father was right," Archie muttered. "The oiks have descended."

--------

Except for Ewan, Molly was home alone. Paul was at the estate office, Lizzie was still out with the horses, and Archie and Lexie were enjoying themselves. Molly had expected to hear from Andrew about their luncheon date but by 11:00 he still hadn't called. She went to the telephone and dialled but got no answer. She looked at her watch and dialled again. Still no answer.

She was dressed casually but elegantly in a long blue skirt and a teal blouse. She went upstairs to change into something almost as nice: the khaki pants and blouse with the red belt. She dialled again. When she got no answer, she went to fetch her bike and rode to Andrew's.

By the time she reached Andrew's house she was sweatier than she would have liked. The first thing she noticed was that his car wasn't there. She reached under the drainpipe stone for his spare key and let herself into his house.

Things looked almost normal. His easel was missing. Some Dresden figurines that had been his mother's were gone. Molly went into his bedroom and opened closets and drawers. Most of his clothes were gone. Then she returned to the dining area and looked at the table. There was a letter on it addressed to her.

My Dearest Molly,

More than anything, it is important for you to understand that my love for you is real. I think you guessed that I was going to propose to you today. I was anticipating that you would say yes and that would have made me the happiest man alive.

As you may already have been told, it is my past that has come between us. As this letter could come into the hands of others, I am not going to give you a complete accounting of that past. Suffice it to say it concerned the way I made my living.

Last night I learned that my whereabouts and activities were known to those who would send me to jail. I'd be no good to you in jail, so I am leaving now for I'm not sure where yet.

A thousand apologies for how I have hurt you. The only justice is that I am hurting as well. I will spend the rest of my life missing you. For your sake, I hope you find someone who is more deserving of you than I.

With All My Love

Andrew

PS I deed to you my home. I also give you the item in the sound of music.

Molly stayed outwardly calm but inside she felt like everything was slipping away. Nothing felt real. She watched herself as she followed the instructions in Andrew's letter. The sound of music referred to the radio Andrew kept in his shower. It had surprised her once when she went in to use the loo and it was on.

Molly went to the shower and pulled out the radio. She opened the battery case and there it was wrapped in soft cotton wool. It was the most beautiful diamond ring she could imagine. It was twice the size that Lexie's had been but still tasteful. It would have suited her perfectly.

Molly took the ring and put it on her finger. It seemed the safest way to carry it home. She rode back to Glenbogle House, amazed at her outward composure, but feeling a kind of seasickness. When she arrived home she propped the bike up against the house and went inside. There she nearly bumped into Paul.

"Hello Molly," he said. "I didn't think you'd be home now. I was just going to have my lunch outside."

"Hello Paul," she said.

"Congratulations," he said, eyeing her ring. "Let me see it." She automatically lifted her hand for him to inspect. "That's beautiful."

Molly pulled her hand away from Paul. "No, it's not what you think." She pulled the ring off. "He's gone Paul, he's gone." Molly started to sob a torrent of tears. Paul took her in his arms and she let him comfort her.

--------

It was a hectic afternoon. First the police came and headed for Andrew's house. Lizzie began the house tour at 1:00. Then they came back and talked to Paul the estate office, but he had very little to tell them. When the tour group was gone, Molly talked to them in the parlour, with Lizzie and Paul present. She showed them the letter. She showed them the ring. She claimed no knowledge of anything, which was true.

The police wanted to take the letter and the ring as evidence. Paul was very firm about the ring being appraised before it was taken into police custody. The police relented on this point.

The police left. Archie and Lexie came home. Paul apprised them of the situation. Archie gave Paul a quick thanks and he and Lexie hurried upstairs to see Molly. Molly told them of her concern for Lizzie. "I think she saw him as a kind of father figure," she said. "I think she's upset."

Archie found Lizzie in her room. Lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, she had a big blue book by her side. She had spoken to or left messages with half a dozen friends, most of whom she knew through Alcoholics Anonymous. They were good at helping each other through crises.

"I don't think I have half a dozen people to call in a time like this," Archie said. "I'm impressed."

"There are some advantages to be a recovering alcoholic," Lizzie said.

The phone rang. It was for Lizzie. She ran down to answer it. Archie followed down the hall far enough that he could hear a bit of her conversation. "Hello...Oh Lance, the most dreadful thing happened...

--------

That night when Archie and Lexie were in bed, Lexie reached for the baby name books.

"Do we have to look through those things again tonight?" Archie asked. "I think I've had enough of stalking the wild baby name for awhile."

"No, we don' hafta if ye don' wanna," Lexie said. "Lights out?"

"Yeah, lights out." The room grew dark. "Lexie, is the Bairn kicking tonight."

"Aye, it's kickin' up a storm." Lexie said. "It always gets more active when I lie doon."

"Let me feel," Archie said. "Oh, I felt it. Let me try over here… Yeah I can felt it there too. "How about over here?"

"You're no' gonna feel it there, ye bampot."

"No? Then maybe over here." He moved over to kiss her.

"Mmmm Archie, you little sneak… You do know how to keep a girl awake."


	9. Chapter 9

**9 The Rematch**

In the following days, Molly moved around the house like a ghost. She responded when spoken to, but otherwise seemed to be in her own world. Only Lizzie seemed to be able to reach her.

"If there's one thing I have experience with, it's disappointment in love." she told Molly at breakfast one morning. "You have to keep busy. You are coming with me to tend the horses."

"Oh, I'm not dressed for that."

"You can change. I can wait. Then we'll go riding."

"Oh, I'd like that."

--------

Lizzie and Molly drove up to the Kilwillie's stable and went in. The horses were shifting about in their stalls impatiently.

"You took too long to get dressed, Mummy. They're hungry."

"I'll give them their carrots first," Molly said, as Lizzie filled the feedbags and water trough.

Molly admired the horses, patting and talking to them.

"Here, take a rake," Lizzie said. "You're here to work."

Molly gave her a long suffering look. "So it's come to this. How low the nobility has fallen."

"It's the new world order, Mummy."

Their work completed, Molly and Lizzie began to saddle up.

"Riding has been the best antidote for the blues I've found since coming here," Lizzie said. "I just ride and ride as fast as I can. Sometimes I even seem to be able to outpace my troubles."

"Let's go then," Molly said. I'll give mine a good run for their money."

Lizzie rode Kilwillie's Braveheart, and Molly rode Flora's Misty.

"Oh this feels good," Molly said as they trotted through the narrow paths of the wooded area. They came to the open moor.

"Ready to rip?" Lizzie asked.

"I'll follow you," Molly replied.

They began to canter. Molly was enjoying the feel of her mount going at a brisk but relaxed pace. The wind and sun on her face made her feel almost alive again. Then they increased their pace to a gallop. Molly held on tight, as the horse's four feet came off the ground all at once, only to land briefly before flying off again. It felt exhilarating. It was almost as exciting as being in love.

Eventually they slowed to a canter again and Molly could notice the landscape. The heather was royal purple and the grasses and moss were lush green. They saw a fire ahead, which did not worry them, but drew their attention. They rode up to it and found Golly and Duncan in their yearly act of burning the heather, a long used land management technique to keep the heather young and tender.

"Morning, ladies," Golly said. But this wasn't a good time for conversation as the men had to keep attention to the blaze. They rode on, climbing higher and higher. The came to a promontory overlooking the loch and the house and most of the estate. They dismounted and sat on some rocks to take in the view.

"Lizzie, do you miss him too?"

"Yes," she said. "I thought I had finally found a father. The one I had been looking for all my life."

"You and your father weren't very close but he did care about you."

"He had a funny way of showing it."

"He did. But when you had the chickenpox and you were in agony, how he fretted about you. I gave you oatmeal baths and he'd pace outside the bathroom, wringing his hands and urging me to call the doctor. I had already spoken to the doctor who assured me you were going to be fine. Even so, with every moan and cry, your father was sure you were going to die. I felt like I was treating two patients."

"It sounds like Daddy - making my chicken pox his illness. But we were talking about Andrew. Are you angry at him?"

"No. Not really. Committing art forgery, although not an admirable quality in a man, is not the worst of crimes. It was something from his past. He had no reason to think he would get caught after all those years. I admit I'm being morally weak for dismissing his faults so quickly but chalk it up to my being in love."

"Mummy, you've always been so sweet and forgiving. But sometimes a little anger can do you good. You know, if you find yourself not recovering from your broken heart as quickly as you ought, you should consider going into therapy. It can be very helpful."

"Thank you Lizzie, I'll keep that in mind, Molly smiled, sweetly as always."

--------

On the return trip back, Molly and Lizzie met up with Golly and Duncan again. The men were done with the burning and were pouring water and stamping out the flames.

"It looks good," Molly said.

Lizzie said nothing. It looked like a charred mess to her.

"Golly, I'd like to paint you," Molly said. "Will you be around this afternoon so we can talk about it?"

"I'll be in my croft after lunch."

"Good, I'll be by at 1:00 then?"

They cantered on. They galloped over the open moor. They returned to the stable where Lizzie and Molly curried down the horses and refilled their water. Upon leaving Lizzie

noticed a note from Flora. She would be riding this afternoon. Would Lizzie care to join her.

Lizzie wrote that she would be glad to join Flora for a ride.

--------

Molly found Golly at home, as expected.

"Come in Molly," Golly said. "Would ye like some tea or coffee or mebbe somethin' stronger?"

"Tea would be lovely," Molly said.

Having anticipated her answer, Golly had already made the tea. He poured it out. Both seated with mugs in hand, Molly began. "Before we discuss the portrait, I want to tell you that I'm giving you the house that Andrew left to me."

"Oh, Molly, ye shouldna."

"Yes I should. It was your house when you sold it to Andrew. You gave that money to Archie to pay the death duties. It's only fair that the house reverts to you."

"Molly, that's very kind of ye, but I'm not sure I can accept it."

"Why not?"

"First I have some things to tell you about Andrew and myself. Then you can decide whether ye still want to make the offer."

"Yes, I heard that the police interviewed you about the business. What did you know about it?"

"First of all, I had reason to suspect that Andrew is currently involved in art forgery."

"Currently?"

"Yes. I didna know fer certain, so I didna tell anybody, but I overheard a phone conversation and then I saw that him copyin' a charcoal drawing. I'm no artist, but it looked like it might of been somethin' old and valuable."

"Really."

"Then when I was at the police station with Duncan over some traffic fines, Callum was showin' us his police computer. All I had to do was type in Andrew's name and his whole known history as an art forger popped up in black and white."

"So you told them."

"Aye, I did."

Molly went pale.

"I did it fer yew, Molly. I didna want ye mixed up with an active criminal, unknowingly puttin' yerself at risk fer who knows what."

"You might have told me first and let me make up my own mind," Molly said hotly.

"I might of, but I thought this was the best way."

"Thank you Golly, for doing what you thought best," Molly said coldly. "Perhaps we ought to talk about the portrait another time."

"Good day, Molly," Golly said as she left. He dumped both mugs of tea in the sink and then poured himself a dram of whiskey.

--------

Flora, it seemed, wanted to trot and chat rather than do any exerting riding. That was fine with Lizzie who already got a good workout.

"He's coming this evening." Flora said.

"Who," Lizzie asked.

"Oops, I almost said his name. My boyfriend."

"We'll have to have you over for a meal," Lizzie said. "How long is he staying?"

"Four days. I'm a little nervous. He's never seen Kilwillie Castle before," she tittered.

"It's a beautiful place. He should love it."

"You don't think he might be a little overwhelmed?"

"You're asking me? I grew up in Glenbogle House, remember? I don't overwhelm easily."

-------

Molly found Archie in the estate office and plopped herself in the chair by his desk.

"Hi, Mother," he said, mirroring her sad face. "Can I help?"

"Archie, you didn't suspect Andrew of doing anything illegal, did you?"

"No, but I didn't know him that well," Archie said. "How about you? Did you?"

"No," Molly said, aghast. "But Golly did."

"Really? What did he know?"

"He said he overheard a conversation and he saw him copying a charcoal drawing. Then he went to the police station and they found Andrew's name in the computer saying he was an art forger."

Archie wheeled his chair over so he was nearly knee to knee with Molly. He took her hands in his and said, "You may not be ready to hear this, but as painful as it is, you're better off without Andrew."

"That's what Golly said," Molly said pulling her hands away from Archie and crossing her arms in front of her. "Nobody seems to think that I might have wanted to have a say in the matter."

"Mother, you can't possibly be saying you might have married him if you knew what he was doing?"

"I don't know what I'm possibly saying. I just don't want people saying it for me."

Archie tried again. "Look, I'm sorry things turned out this way. I saw how happy you were with Andrew. I wish you could have stayed happy together."

"No, I'm sorry, Archie. I'm getting angry at you and it's not your fault. Lizzie says I should be angry with Andrew, but I can't bring myself to be."

"It takes time to sort these things out, Mother. Give yourself some time."

--------

Molly returned to the house and was about to mount the stairs when Paul happened by.

"Molly, I've been looking for you." he said.

Molly looked like she wanted to say, "Not now," but she checked herself.

"We should get your ring appraised. How's this afternoon."

"Why not," said Molly. "Lizzie tells me I should keep busy."

--------

"Come in, Golly," Archie was saying to Golly who stood hesitantly at the open estate office door.

"Archie, I don't know if yer mother talked to ye about my part in this Andrew business."

"She did say something. Sit down."

"I just wanted to make sure ye knew and to say that I did it out of respect and admiration and concern fer yer mother. I didna want to see her hurt by bein' involved with a criminal."

"I understand that."

"Trouble is, because of what I did, she is hurt."

"That was unavoidable. I'm sure in time she will appreciate what you did."

"I hope so. It would trouble me no end if I lost the respect of that kind lady." Golly looked very troubled already.

"Golly, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were sweet on my mother."

"Well, mebbe I am. But I know who I am and who she is. I have no intentions towards her. Ye don't have to worry about that." Golly got up abruptly.

"Golly, wait. I didn't mean it like that. Please sit down."

Golly sat down again.

"I can't speak for Mother, but as far as I'm concerned, you are one of the finest men I know. You were there for me in my darkest hours. You've been here for me since I've come back to run the estate. If you have an interest in my mother, you won't have a problem with me."

"Thank ye, son. That's verra kind."

"I haven't thought about this in a long time," Archie said with a far away look. "But there was a time when I was a kid, I used to wish you were my father. In my fantasy, Father would magically disappear, and we'd need a new laird and a new dad, so you were the obvious choice. I didn't think of you as actually marrying Mother. I guess I was too young to think in those terms." He sounded surprised by his own words.

"That's quite a memory. I don't know what to say."

Archie smiled sheepishly. "I don't know what made me say it, but it's true."

Golly stood up to leave. "I'm glad ye did. It made an old man's day."

Archie stood up and the men reached out to shake hands. "Good luck." Archie said, as they clapped each other's backs and moved in for a full hug.

"I just have one word of advice," Archie said as Golly was about to leave. "By all means follow your heart, but today may not be the best day to begin."

Golly nodded and went out the door.

--------

Paul and Molly were driving to a jeweller in Inverness.

"It's such a beautiful ring. He knew my taste exactly. So considerate. I wonder where he will go."

"I don't know. As long as he makes it out of the country, I think he'll find someplace to hide."

"You don't think he'll get caught, do you?"

"I really don't know. For your sake, I hope not."

"I'll never see him again. I'm not sure I even want to. It wouldn't be the same."

"I suppose not."

"It makes you wonder whom you can trust. Andrew seemed so trustworthy."

"You can still trust your family, Molly. You still have Archie and Lexie and even Lizzie wouldn't do anything intentionally to hurt you."

"You know, I think even Lizzie is turning into a fine, dare I say, responsible woman."

"And you can trust me, Molly. I don't know if you believe it but I'd be very honoured if you did."

"I think you're right, dear. I think I can trust you. In fact, If I have to have a stepson, I'm very glad it's you."

Paul smiled broadly. "Thank you," he said. "I think."

--------

Molly and Paul returned from Inverness astounded at the value of the ring. Molly went straight to the estate office and had Archie put it in the vault. Archie phoned the insurance company to make sure it would be covered under their policy.

Molly spied Golly by the supply shed when she left Archie. She approached him tentatively.

"Golly, I want to apologise."

"There's no need."

"The offer is still good. You can have your old house back."

"Thank ye. That's most generous."

"And I'd still like to paint your portrait. Would you have time for that?"

"Noo that the summer season is over, I think I can make some time."

"I'd like to paint you doing something you normally do, so you could pose with your rifle, or your fishing rod, or with the wolves. What would you like?"

"How aboot on the porch of my new old hoose with a wee dram of whiskey in my hand."

"Relaxing at the end of a long day. That will be perfect."

--------

Lizzie was relaxing at the end of a long day when the phone rang. She ran to pick up.

"Lance, I was hoping it was you."

_"Lizzie, they're letting me off early for good behaviour. I'm leaving tomorrow."_

"Lance, that's wonderful. What time will you get here?"

_"By dinner."_

"I'll be waiting."

--------

Archie and Lexie were waiting in the hall when Flora and her mystery guest were due to arrive. "I see Flora's not as punctual as her father," Archie remarked, peering out the window. "Ah there they are. They are coming by car this time."

"Even fer the Kilwillies, a helicopter ride across the loch might be a wee bit fuel inefficient."

Archie and Lexie stood at the door to greet his guests.

The Kilwillie's white Rolls Royce pulled up to the house. Flora and her companion got out.

Archie and Lexie were prepared for a surprise of some sort, and a surprise is what they got. Flora's companion was David Fraser, Jamie's, and to a lesser extent, Archie's boyhood friend. David had made himself unwelcome at Glenbogle House the previous year with some unforgivably bad behaviour.

The unlikely couple held hands as they walked towards their hosts. David smirked and Flora simpered.

"Hello Flora. Hello David," Archie said coldly.

"What a surprise. We thought we'd never see ye again, David," Lexie said with mock civility. "Do come in." Flora and David walked hesitantly into the great hall.

"Hold it right there," Flora said with surprising firmness. "We're not going any further until we clear things up between you two and David. He told me everything when he got in today. It was all a big misunderstanding."

"He tried to sell me some phoney stock and he made a pass at my wife. Which part of that did I misunderstand?"

"Archie," David said humbly. "I am really sorry about what happened last time. I was drunk when I tried it on with Lexie. I had a drinking problem then, but I've got it under control now."

"And the nickel stock?"

"Hello, Flora," Lizzie said as she came down the stairway. "David? David Fraser! So this is your young man, Flora." She ran over and gave David a hug.

David twirled her around and exclaimed, "It's Dizzy Miss Lizzie, Jamie's pesky little sister."

"I see you haven't changed a bit," Lizzie retorted with a smile.

Molly came in. "Is everyone here? Luncheon's ready. Hello, Flora," she said warmly. "David Fraser! You are Flora's companion? What a surprise, but a nice one."

The party began migrating towards the dining room. Archie and Lexie hung back long enough for Archie to say under his breath, "We'll be polite today for Flora's sake, but he's not coming back."

--------

Seated at luncheon were Archie, Lexie, Molly, Paul, Lizzie, Flora, and David.

"David, what have ye been doin' since we last saw ye?" Lexie inquired.

"I've started a little internet marketing firm," he replied.

"What's it called," Archie asked blandly.

"Starcast Marketing."

"What do you do?" Archie asked.

"I consult to small and not so small companies who want to expand their business to the internet."

"Kilwillie Enterprises is one of his customers," Flora piped in. "We're looking to double our sales in consumer products in the next six months."

"Impressive," Paul said. "We could use a little of that, couldn't we, Archie."

"I doubt it," Archie said.

"So, how did ye two meet?" Lexie asked quickly.

"It was the strangest coincidence. I was walking in my neighbourhood to do some shopping when who should I run into, but David. He recognised me right away, although we hadn't seen each other since Jam... a very long time and I didn't think he knew who I was, he being Jamie's friend on his way to university, and I being the silly little 12 year old neighbour."

"Of course I remembered you, Flora. You were always very pretty. I may have seemed to have been ignoring you but I always kept you in the corner of my eye."

"How sweet," Flora giggled.

Archie stood up. "If you don't mind, now that we are through with the meal, David and I have a little business to discuss in the study, don't we David?"

David looked leery but he stood up and followed Archie.

--------

In the study, Archie handed David a amber coloured beverage bottle and took one for himself. "What's this?" David said after taking a sip.

"Ginger beer."

"It's not what you served last time."

"We do things differently now. Besides, I thought you'd prefer it, with your drinking problem. The one that you're keeping under control."

"Thanks Archie," he said sarcastically. "What do you want?"

"Last year when you were here you tried to swindle me out of £10,000 in a phoney nickel investment. Flora seems to think there was a misunderstanding. Do you have anything to say?

"Archie, it's not what it seemed. I was being misled too. You remember Jonathan whom I brought along. He had me completely bamboozled. For most of the weekend I thought it was a legitimate deal too. Then I didn't know how to break it to you."

"That's total crap," Archie said. Jonathan had nothing to do with the nickel business. You said as much last year.

"You can believe what you like," David said self righteously, standing to leave.

Archie stood too. "Just one last thing, Fraser," he said pointing his finger at David's chest. "Flora Kilwillie is a friend of mine. If you hurt her, I will do whatever I can to see that you get what you deserve."

"Archie I would never hurt Flora," David said self righteously. "I love her."

--------

In the dining room Lexie, Molly, Lizzie, and Flora were laughing and drinking coffee, when Archie and David returned. "Paul's left, so I'm afraid we're just a hen party now," Molly said.

"Let's go, Flora," David said.

"Don't you want to stay for coffee?" she asked.

"I've had enough," he said.

Flora stood up. "Thank you for the lovely meal, Lexie, Archie." David began to escort her out. "Bye Molly, Lizzie," she called over her shoulder.

--------

Social guests gone, it was time to get ready for a paying guest again. Lexie was a little more relaxed about having everything perfect this time. It was obvious that Flem was coming to Glenbogle for its quirky charms, not for its conveniences and amenities. Still, she, Lizzie, and Ewan did everything they could to brighten up the place, and make his room comfortable.

Lexie and Lizzie were making dinner as Ewan had done luncheon. Lexie was making baked brown trout and Lizzie was doing a lightly spiced split pea dish that would serve as a veg.

"Oh," Lexie grimaced. "Lizzie. I just realized this recipe calls for vermouth. Could ye stand it if I poured some in."

"Yeah, that's fine." Lizzie said matter-of-factly.

"Are ye sure? Because I probably can leave it oot."

"No, go ahead. I'm not so susceptible now. It won't bother me."

"Okay, if yer certain." Lexie reached into a cupboard and pulled out a bottle from the back. Lizzie looked on with surprise.

"You've been keeping it there all along? Archie said he had all the alcohol locked up."

"Yeah, well he fergot aboot this. Probably didna know it was there. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

-------

The doorbell rang. Lizzie ran to answer it. Lexie wasn't far behind. Flem walked in, a suitcase in each hand. He had grown a long scraggly beard. He put his luggage down and held his arms out to greet Lizzie.

"Lance," Lizzie said. The two embraced fondly. "Oh, look at this," she said ruffling his beard.

"It's so good to see you. It's so good to be here," Flem said. Then he turned to Lexie.

"Look at you, Lexie," he said admiring her sizable belly. "Can I get my arms around you?"

"Ye better if ye know what's good fer ye," she replied. The two hugged in a friendly way."

Archie walked in. "Hello, Flem. Good to see you." They shook hands. "What's with the beard? You look like a young Father Christmas."

"Archie, it was my silent protest against the bank. I decided as soon as I got there I wasn't going to shave until I got back here. I figured after awhile they'd have to get rid of me because they couldn't stand the sight of me."

"It seemed to work," Lexie said.

The sound of an engine could be heard outside. Archie looked out the window to see Molly getting off the back end of Golly's motorcycle."

"It's Mother," he announced with a smile.

"Flem, is that you?" Molly asked as she walked in. There were more hugs and exclamations. Molly went up to change for dinner. Flem offered to help with dinner. Flem's offer was declined, as he was a guest, but they finally settled on his setting the table with Archie.

--------

All seated for dinner, including Paul, the family pumped Flem for details of his time away.

"First the investigators interrogated me as if I were suspect numero uno," he said. "Then when they decided I was okay, the bank hired me to clean up the mess that the others had made. It was actually quite pleasant there. All the people who had been driving me crazy were in jail, and the rest were so grateful for my bailing them out, they treated me like royalty."

"Tell them how they wanted you to stay on," Lizzie prompted.

"I was a consultant, so they were giving me 25 above my usual pay. If I had agreed to return to my old job, they were going to match the increased salary. But I told them no. I'm not interested in that life any more."

--------

Archie and Paul cleaned up after dinner, while Lizzie and Flem started the fire in the parlour. Molly and Lexie lingered over coffee.

"Do you think we should leave them alone?" Molly said nodding towards the parlour.

"Definitely," Lexie said. "They've been havin' a telephone romance these last few months. Let's no' spoil it fer them."

"Let's not," smiled Molly conspiratorially.

--------

"I missed you, Lizzie." They were sitting hand in hand.

"I missed you too, Lance."

"The only saving grace of my staying on at the bank was having you to talk to every night."

"What, and I thought it was their wining and dining you."

"That's what I mean. It's so easy to get seduced by things like that. But you reminded me of the things that are really important."

"Breathing," said Lizzie. "The most important thing is to breathe properly." They both inhaled deeply.

--------

"Lexie, do you know what I'd really like to do for one of my next projects is a portrait of you."

"But ye already did one of me."

"This time I'd like to do you heavily pregnant and au naturale."

"Molly!" Lexie exclaimed. "What do ye think I am."

"Very beautiful," Molly said. "It would be very tasteful."

"Where were ye expectin' to display this tasty little artwork?" Lexie asked incredulously.

"I was hoping for the Scottish National Portrait Gallery."

"What?" Lexie said, red with indignation.

"Oh, don't pop a gasket, Lexie." Molly laughed "I was just kidding. About the Portrait Gallery, that is. You would make a lovely subject, though... I think I shall retire for the evening."

--------

"Are ye gonna call Flora?" Lexie asked Archie, when he and Paul came out of the kitchen.

"Thanks for reminding me." Archie said. "Although I don't look forward to it." He went to the phone in the great hall and dialled.

"Flora, Hi. It's Archie.

"Your welcome, it was nice having you."

"Listen, Flora, I have some things I'd like to discuss with you. I know you are fond of David, but have you looked at his company website?"

"Yes it is impressive, all those clients doubling and tripling their sales in a matter of months. But did you ever try to find any of those clients on the web? They are not there. They are internet companies and they don't exist on the internet."

"I'm telling you as a friend. I don't want to see you hurt.

Archie grimaced as he listened to Flora's response and winced as he put down the phone. He returned to the dining room, where Lexie was explaining David's history with the family to Paul.

"What did she say," Lexie asked.

"I think it was something like, 'Archibald MacDonald, consider our two ancient and noble houses at war.'"

"Did she really say that?" Paul asked.

"Not in so many words, but, yeah."

--------

Flem dropped Lizzie off at Flora's the next morning as Archie and Lexie were using the car. However, Archie and Lexie would be picking her up. Flem was on his way to the Gentleman's Barber for a trim and a shave.

Lizzie was at the stables tending to the horses when Flora walked in. "Hi Flora," she called out.

"Hello, Lizzie," Flora greeted her cautiously. "I'm not talking to Archie. Am I talking to you?"

"I hope so," Lizzie said. "I form my own opinions free from Archie's interference."

"That's good, because Archie seems to have some kind of grudge against David."

"Archie can be pig headed some times." Lizzie said. "Will you be riding today?"

"Not today. David's still here and he doesn't want to."

"I was wondering about David's internet business," Lizzie said. "Mummy needs an web site for her portrait painting business. Do you think he could give me some ideas? I don't think we can afford to pay for his complete services."

"Go on in when you're done in here and ask," Flora said. "I'm on my way to our work site. We're having some labour problems."

"Good luck," Lizzie said.

--------

Finished with the horses, Lizzie stood at the front door of Kilwillie Castle and rang the bell. An elderly man dressed in formal black and white answered the door.

"Yes, Miss?" he greeted her blankly.

"Badger! Remember me? I'm Lizzie MacDonald. I used to come here as a child."

"Yes, Miss, I remember you," he said in a frail voice. Miss Flora said you would be coming." He gave a little cough and looked down at Lizzie's boots, covered with straw and muck from the stables.

"I'll take these off, Badger, if you don't mind." Lizzie said amused.

"I'll wait... Right this way please." He shuffled ahead to the drawing room. "Miss Flora is not in at present. I believe you know Mr Fraser."

"Hi Lizzie," David said looking up from his laptop computer. He was sitting at a table and had his luggage by his feet. "You caught me just in time. I'm going back to Edinburgh this afternoon."

"I'm glad I caught you." Lizzie was about to sit down when Badger hurried in with a bath towel to place on the fine Queen Anne sofa that might be sullied by her horsy presence.

"Ah Lizzie. You look just as I remembered you," he said. "Dressed like a tomboy."

"You are almost how I remembered you, too." Lizzie said.

"What's different?" he asked.

"You have less hair."

"Oh, Lizzie, how that wounds." He put his hands over his heart. "It's true but it wounds."

Lizzie laughed. "David, Flora suggested I ask you for advice. Mummy's started painting portraits and she needs to have an website to attract customers. Could you help me make one? I don't have much money so maybe I shouldn't ask."

"I can do that," David said. "I can do a simple one screen job for free. I'll just bring my laptop over so we can sit next to each other and design it together."

--------

"Well that's settled", Flora said returning from a work site. She was still wearing her hard hat. "Two men refused to work with each other. I had to threaten fire them both unless they were able to work things out."

"Did they?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes. It's a good thing, too," Flora giggled. "I don't think I could fire anyone. How are you two doing?"

"Fine, we're almost done.."

"Take your time," Flora said. "I'm going to shower and change. I'll be back soon." Flora sang out..

"Don't count on it. She takes forever in the shower," David said.

"Where were we," Lizzie said, looking down at the laptop.

"I think I was telling you how smashing you were," David said.

"Oh come off it, David. I couldn't be less appealing than I am right now. We were talking about a banner for Mummy's website "

"I always admired the filly in you."

"Right," Lizzie said rolling her eyes.

"Admit it," David said grinning. "You fancied me when we were kids."

"I did," Lizzie said. "I didn't think you noticed. You were too busy playing with my brothers."

"And you would have climbed over 10 Floras if you had to, to get a kiss from me." David inched over to her.

"Quite." Lizzie said. But she wasn't smiling.

"So your brothers are not here, Flora's upstairs. What's keeping us from revisiting something we should have begun a long time ago?"

"Your love for Flora?" Lizzie asked. But she knew the answer.

"Give me a break. That fat cow?" David took Lizzie's face in his hands and kissed her hard.

Lizzie pushed him away. "Cut it out, David. I don't fancy you now. The last thing I need is another unfaithful, fraudulent, bastard in my life."

"And I don't need you either," said Flora, who was standing in the doorway. "David, you may not miss the fat cow, but I suspect you will miss the cash cow. I was just on the phone to the credit card company. I see you've been using my card to make some purchases."

"I was going to pay you back," David protested. Flora gave him a disgusted look.

Badger shuffled in. "Mr and Mrs MacDonald are outside wanting to know if Miss Lizzie will be ready to leave soon."

"Have them come in, Badger," Flora said.

"Flora you don't understand." David said. "Lizzie means nothing to me. I had no idea that she had a childhood crush on me until now. She made all the advances."

"Liar," Lizzie and Flora said in unison.

"What's going on?" Archie demanded. He and Lexie had just reached the drawing room.

"Archie, You were right." Flora said. "David is a con artist and the letch. David, take your bags and get out of here."

David inserted his laptop in it's case and rose. "Archie MacDonald, I could sue you for defamation of character. I know my rights."

"And I know you, David Fraser," Archie countered. "I just wonder how it was that Jamie never saw through you."

"You have a nerve asking me that question, Archie. At least I didn't kill him."

In an instant Archie grew hot and his heart started pounding. Without thinking, he raised his fist and thrust it towards David's face. Bigger and faster, David blocked the punch and got in one of his own. Archie fell back on the carpet, groaned, and reached for his injured eye. Lexie gasped and crouched beside him.

"You'll never be anything but the sorry little brother," David sneered. He turned around to pick up his bags when Flora approached him.

"You'll never be anything but a bloody little leech," she said. She kneed him in the groin and slugged him in the nose. David fell back on the carpet not knowing which body part to grab first.

"Are ye okay?" Lexie asked Archie, who was sitting up now.

He took his hand away and blinked a few times, "I'll be okay." The area around his eye was already beginning to colour.

Badger shuffled in with several ice packs on a silver tray. "For you Sir," he said handing one to Archie. "And you Sir," he said handing two to David. He shuffled out again.

"Can you walk," Flora asked David unsympathetically. "I think so, if I can just get up." Flora gave him a hand and he stood up. He hobbled a few steps. "All right, I'll carry your luggage to the car. Just get out of here." She followed him out the door.

"You never could get the better of David," Lizzie said as Lexie fussed over Archie's eye. Archie shot her a one-eyed glare.

"Maybe not, but he's got it a lot better than David does," Lexie countered.

Lizzie nodded. In a short time, Flora returned. She stood outside at the door and said, "If you don't mind, I'm going to my room. Badger will see you out."

"Flora, will you be okay?" Lizzie asked. "You shouldn't be alone at a time like this."

"I'll be okay," Flora said, but already the tears were streaming down her face.

"Flora," Lizzie went over and put her arms around her large friend.

"How could I be so stupid," Flora sobbed.

"We all do this, Flora. You don't even want to know the number of times I fell for jerks like David."

"We'll leave noo," Lexie whispered. "Call when ye need to be picked up." Archie and Lexie left.

"Really?" Flora asked. "It's not just us fat cows who get suckered in?"

"Are you kidding? The last shmuck I fell for was in the ashram. He was barking mad. Thought he was the Lord Krishna, himself. Then there was Martha's father. He was married. The one before him was my therapist and a quack at that. A dynamatologist he called himself..."

--------

"I'll drive," Lexie said to Archie who was still holding the icepack to his eye.

"That's all right," Archie said. "I can do it."

"Give us the keys, Jimmy," she said, poking a finger-gun at his middle.

"All right, all right." Archie handed them to her.

Lexie held the door for Archie, who gave her a slightly irritated look for treating him like an invalid.

She sat down in the driver's seat. keys in hand, poised to start the ignition. "What David said isn't true," she said. "You didna kill Jamie."

"I know," Archie said with difficulty. "It was an accident."

Lexie stared at him with surprise. "I'm so proud of ye, Archie. Do ye really mean it?"

He sighed. "I still wish I hadn't tipped the boat, but I think, no, I believe that I didn't kill Jamie. It was an accident."

"Yew are a verra good man, Archie MacDonald."

He let himself smile just a little. "Let's just say, good enough."


	10. Chapter 10

10 Some Things Old

Glenbogle House was nearly empty. Ewan was the only person home and he was sleeping late, as he didn't start work until 11:00. In the hall just outside his door, Useless was chasing the half-grown half-breed tabby cat, Yowler, down the stairs. Once in the great hall, Yowler turned around abruptly and swatted Useless on the nose with his claws. Useless yelped, turned around, and ran upstairs. Yowler followed in pursuit.

---------

"Thank you so much for helping me," Molly said to Golly as they drove onto the Kilwillie Estate and pulled round to the out buildings.

"It's been a long time since I worked around horses," Golly said. "Close to 30 years since Hector got rid of yers."

"Yes, one of the sadder economy moves we had to make," she said as they entered the stables. "The rake and the shovel are over there. If you can clean up the back end, I'll feed the front."

"So what time do ye expect Lizzie home with Martha?"

"I don't know. Stéphane's going to spend some time with them at the airport so she can get reacquainted with Lizzie before he leaves. I don't know how long that will be."

"And Flem?"

"Flem's there for moral support. It would be difficult to face Stéphane alone, but most satisfying to be able to show off her new beau."

--------

Lizzie and Flem were entering the airport terminal in Inverness, hand in hand.

"The airplane should be landing any minute now," Lizzie said nervously.

"I hope she likes me," Flem said.

"I hope she recognises me," Lizzie said. "If she cries when Stéphane leaves, I'm going to cry too.

"You've talked to her every week on the phone," Flem said. "She'll remember you."

"And she has my photo, if she didn't lose it."

"I think that's it touching down now," Flem said. They were looking out the window-wall overlooking the tarmac. A small British Airways jet taxied to the gate and passengers began streaming through the door.

A dark man holding the hand of a little blonde girl appeared and Lizzie started waving. "She's gotten bigger," she said.

"_Maman_," the little girl called out in French. She wouldn't let go of Stéphane's hand but she pulled him over to Lizzie. Lizzie threw her arms around Martha and Stéphane let go. Lizzie picked up Martha and covered her in kisses.

"Zees is your Mummy," Stéphane corrected in accented English. "In English, you say _Mummy_."

"Mama," Martha said.

--------

Archie and Lexie were sitting in the waiting room at the blood lab at the Inverness Hospital and browsing through out of date magazines. Lexie was there for a blood test to check her sugar level, which the midwife thought looked high. Winnie assured them that everything would most likely turn out fine, so they were trying not to worry.

"Mrs. MacDonald" please. Lexie got up and looked back at Archie, who was giving her a reassuring smile. She followed the receptionist into the clinic area and sat down in the patient's chair and rolled up her sleeve. An older man dressed in the blue uniform of hospital technicians came over and smiled at her.

"Hello Alexandra," he said, his bright blue eyes sparkling. He took a rubber tourniquet and tied it around her upper arm. He swabbed the site with an alcohol pad and reached over for the syringe. "I have a daughter named Alexandra," he said, as he plunged the needle into Lexie's arm.

She was never sure whether it was the shock of the jab or the shock of the suddenly familiar face that did it. Lexie fell forward in a faint.

--------

Jess and Paul were carrying a small wooden crate marked "Live Animal". Both were wearing heavy duty canvas gloves and long sleeves. They went to the wildcat pen and found Stripey where they wanted her - in the cruelty free trap. Paul unlocked the gate and they went inside.

Stripey was not happy. She was miaowing pitifully as they approached.

"I was hoping she'd be asleep," Jess said as they put the crate down and opened it. Paul lifted the trap and set it inside the crate. He opened the trap door. Stripey continued to howl but did not leave the trap.

Jess reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a plastic bag that contained some rabbit meat. She put the meat into the crate, but still Stripey only howled. "She's not making it any easier for us," Jess remarked.

"Here," Paul said. He lifted the trap from the back end until gravity forced Stripey out the front. He pulled the trap out of the crate and Jess shut the lid.

"Okay let's lift the crate," Jess said. "One, two, three." They each took an end and carried the crate to the Land Rover.

"Sorry, Stripey," Jess said "but you weren't much of an exhibit, sleeping in the rubbish bin most of the day. You got beat out by the beavers."

"We're sending you to a place where you'll have your pick of boyfriends," said Paul, "and where your purebred kittens will be returned to the wild Scottish Highlands of their ancestors. You, however, are going to be a zoo cat."

Jess slammed the boot door and got into the driver's seat. Paul joined her up front.

"Congratulations in finding homes for all the kittens," Paul said.

"It was touch and go there," Jess said. "I didn't know whether people would want a pet that was half wildcat, half housecat. And that Yowler was such a spitfire I was sure we were going to have to put him down."

"Molly would never let you do that."

"I know. It was a good thing he calmed down after he was neutered."

"That would take the spitfire out of any guy," Paul said, crossing his legs.

--------

Duncan was sitting in the garden tractor giving the front lawn the last mow of the season when Rosie rode up on an old stand up scooter she had bought from Archie. Now that her job at Glenbogle was just weekends again, she was working as a lollipop lady at the Glenbogle school mornings and afternoons. She would usually stop by to see Duncan in between her shifts.

Duncan waved to her as she came to a halt on her scooter. She looked lovely, her cheeks rosy in the cool fall air. He turned his head to keep his eyes on her.

"Watch oot Duncan," she called out to him.

He turned around but it was too late. He had just driven into a hedge.

"Duncan?" She ran over to him. "Don't let Callum see ye do anythin' like that," Rosie warned.

"Don't let Archie, either."

--------

At Kilwillie's stable, Molly and Golly were done with the cleaning and feeding phase of their work.

"Now we take them for some exercise," Molly said. "We'll saddle them up and go for a ride."

"Molly, it's been a while since I've been on a horse. I dunno how well I can ride."

"Don't worry, Golly, it's like riding a bicycle. Once learned, never forgotten."

"Considering I've never ridden a bicycle, that's not reassuring."

Never-the-less, Golly put the saddle on Braveheart and mounted him.

"There's a path here that leads to the moor. From there we can go wherever we want," Molly said.

Molly lead the way on Misty. Golly followed on Braveheart.

--------

In the airport Martha sat between her parents and opposite Flem as she attacked a bowl of ice cream. The grownups sipped coffee, tea, or Coke.

"Shall we give Mummy her present?" Stéphane asked Martha.

"Yes," Martha said, bouncing in her seat.

Stéphane took a gaily wrapped parcel out of his bag and handed it to Lizzie.

"It's from Martha," he said.

"For me?" Lizzie said, with delight.

Martha shook her head yes and waved her spoon. Lizzie opened the package to find a photograph of Martha at the beach, wearing a multi-coloured striped bathing costume, a pair of jellies on her feet, and a self satisfied smile on her face.

"Thank you, Martha. This is a wonderful present."

"Where's my present," Martha asked Stéphane."

"I'll give you your present after you finish your ice cream."

Martha looked at her half filled bowl. "I'm done," she said.

--------

Archie went up to the reception desk. "My wife has been in there a long time. Is there a problem?"

"I'll check for you." She went through a door for authorized personnel only. In a moment she was back out. "Right this way, Mr MacDonald." She led him to a curtained off area where Lexie was lying down. A nurse was sitting next to her.

"Lexie, what happened," Archie asked.

"I fainted."

"You can sit here," the nurse offered her seat to Archie. "Just don't let her up yet. I'll be back with the doctor."

Archie sat down. "Lexie, are you okay?"

"I feel a little weird. Mostly okay."

He took her hand. "What happened.

"It was silly of me, really," she continued. "I thought I saw someone I knew when I got the jab. It made me feel strange and I fainted.

"Who did you think you saw?"

"My dad. The man who took my blood. He reminded me of my dad."

--------

Jess and Paul reached the train station and parked the car. They got out and opened the boot and took the crate out. Stripey started howling again.

"I know, Stripey. This isn't going to be fun for you. But you'll like it once you get there. They have caves and logs for you to hide in. No more making do with rubbish bins." Jess tried peaking through one of the slits in the crates.

"Watch out, she'll scratch your eye out," Paul warned.

They walked to the end of the platform and put the crate down. Paul checked his watch. "It will be here soon," he said.

In a few minutes the train arrived. They handed the crate to the baggage handler.

"This is a live animal. Please keep the crate horizontal or the water will spill," Jess instructed. "Don't put anything on top of it, or you'll block her air. The travelling papers are taped to the side." Stripey added a few comments of her own.

"A cat?" the baggage handler asked.

"A wildcat," Paul corrected. "It's an endangered species."

"Hmm," the baggage handler grunted. He seemed unimpressed.

--------

Duncan sat on the garden tractor and backed it up out of the hedge. He and Rosie frowned at each other when they saw the damage that had been done. It looked like someone had taken a bite out of the thing.

"What are ye gonna do noo?" Rosie asked.

"I think I'm gonna use the hedge trimmer and try to smooth it over so it doesna stand oot so much."

--------

Molly and Golly were out on the moor, now. They cantered for awhile side by side. Are you ready to try galloping," Molly asked.

"Why not," Golly said without much conviction. Molly urged Misty to pick up her pace and Braveheart followed without any prompting from Golly. Golly held on tight, looking uncomfortable.

Molly and Misty began to slow down again. Golly pulled in the reins and called out "Whoa," but Braveheart continued to gallop. When Molly realized that Golly had lost control of his horse she urged Misty on at full speed. Braveheart finally began to slow down and ultimately came to a stop. Now he wouldn't move no matter what Golly did.

"Cripes," Golly said, as he got off the horse. "Ye havin' a problem, Braveheart?" He said looking the horse in the eye. "Or are ye just bein' a pain in the backside." Braveheart was lifting his front left leg a bit, so Golly took a look. "He lost a shoe," he said to Molly who had caught up with him.

"I'll see if I can find it," Molly said as she retraced Golly's path at a slow trot. "Here it is," she called out. Then something else caught her eye. It was buried in the ground with one squarish corner poking out. The original colour was bleached beyond description. There was some metal on it too, which must have once been shiny. "Come over here, Golly." she called. "There's something you ought to see."

--------

At the airport, Stéphane was wiping Martha's ice creamy hands and mouth. "Now I will give you your present," he said.

Martha's whole body wriggled with pleasure. Stéphane gave her a package, which she unwrapped, with only a little help from him. It was a framed photograph of her with Stéphane. "This is to help you remember your Papa while you are living with Mummy...What do you say, Martha?"

Martha was pouting now. "That's not a present," she said. "Presents are toys." She nearly dropped the photograph to the ground, but Stéphane snatched it in time.

"You don't want this? Perhaps I should give it to someone who does."

"I'll take it," Lizzie said. "She'll appreciate it later."

"Martha, soon I'll be getting on the plane, and I will be saying au revoir to you. I'll go back to France and I will miss you very much. You will go home with Mummy and you will live... where? Do you remember where you and Mummy are going to live?"

Martha was still pouting, looking down. "Le chateau," she mumbled.

"Le chateau," Stéphane repeated. Do you remember how to say it in English? Martha shook her head no. "Ze castle," Stéphane said. "Can you say _ze castle_?" Martha shook her head no.

"Come with me, you silly girl," Stéphane said. "They have a gift shop here. Perhaps we can find you a toy."

--------

Archie was sitting by Lexie's bedside in the recovery area, still holding her hand.

"Did the tech remind you of your father or do you think he might have been your father?" he asked.

"I dunno, Archie. He had the same bright blue eyes that I remember, and the same friendly smile, and he was aboot the same age as my father would be noo. Oh, I remember. It was when he said he had a daughter named _Alexandra _that the idea came to me."

"Those are striking similarities, but they could easily be a coincidence."

"That's probably all it is," Lexie said. "It was just silly of me."

"It's not silly," Archie said. "I think you should find out."

"Oh, how could I? What if it's no' him. I'd be so embarrassed. What if it is him?" she said with a look of panic.

"I'll be here." Archie reminded her.

Just then the curtain parted and the technician walked in. "Hello, Alexandra. I just had a moment and I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine," Lexie said softly.

"Good, I don't usually have patients faint on me," he said. "but I caught you, so you didn't hit your head."

"Look here," Archie said standing up and extending his hand. "I'm Archie MacDonald."

"I'm Charlie MacIsaac," the technician said pleasantly as they shook hands.

Archie looked over at Lexie. She shook her head no.

"Thank you for taking good care of my wife."

"No problem." Charlie said. "Good luck with everything. Bye, now. "

When Charlie left, Lexie burst into tears. "It wasna him," she said. "He didna even talk like he was from Glasga."

Archie sat down handed her a tissue from a nearby box.

"I'm sorry, Lex," he said rubbing her shoulder as she wiped and blew.

"I'll be awright."

"Of course you will."

--------

"I would like to have kept Stripey," Jess said as they were driving back. "I tried to get the zoo people to send a male to us, but they wouldn't."

"They do have a renowned captive breeding program, as you said."

"They do. But we had this nice educational component, urging people to get their housecats spayed and neutered to prevent interbreeding. Without a wildcat, we'll have to drop that."

"How about putting Yowler on exhibit. He's not a pure wildcat but he looks a lot like one. You can point out the differences between him and a purebred and still have your educational campaign. Yowler's an example of what happens when people don't fix their cats."

"That's not a bad idea. Thanks, Paul. I knew there was a reason I asked you along."

--------

Duncan was walking along the damaged hedgerow, but some distance from it, with an artist's eye. Duncan was a sculptor whose media were blocks of wood and greenery. What was he going to sculpt to hide the damage made by the runaway garden tractor?

Duncan seemed to make up his mind.

"What I _could_ do is trim everythin' back to where the damage is," he said authoritatively.

"I don' think so, Duncan," said Rosie. "There would hardly be anythin' left."

"I agree. So I've decided on somethin' a wee bit more ambitious. Watch the artist at work."

Duncan put on his helmet and his goggles, picked up the power trimmer, and began buzzing away at one end of the hedge.

--------

Golly was able to lead Braveheart on foot without any difficulty. "Here's the shoe," Molly said when they reached her. "But look at this." She kicked the emerging end of the buried thing.

Golly knelt down, took out his handkerchief, and began to rub it. Molly crouched beside him. "It's leather. Probably black, originally. And brass, I'd say. It's a trunk or footlocker of some sort."

"Do you think it's pirate treasure?" Molly asked, delighted as a child.

"We're a bit far from the sea," Golly said. "And it looks too new."

"Golly, you always told us that this place was teeming with pirates and their ghosts."

"Aye, I did, Molly. That was fer the children."

"Indeed," she said. "Do you think you can get it out?"

Golly grabbed it and pulled, but it didn't budge. "We need some tools. I'll call Duncan." He pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Duncan are you there? Duncan?"

---------

Duncan had made his way down to the other end of the hedgerow with the power trimmer and decided he was done. He turned off the machine and stood back to admire his work with Rosie.

"It's beautiful," she said. "Duncan, you're an artist, but are there three _Gs_ in Glenbogle?"

"Ach," Duncan hit himself on the side of the head. It was beautiful, if you liked that sort of thing and weren't particular about spelling. The side of the hedge was chiselled with the word, GLENBOGGLE.

A crackling voice sounded from Duncan's pocket. "Duncan, where the hell are you?"

"Oh, Golly," Duncan said. He pulled out his walkie-talkie. "I'm here, Golly."

"I'm about 100 yards north of trail 4b. Can ye come over with some shovels and give me a hand? Molly thinks there might be buried treasure here." He winked at Molly.

"Right away," Duncan said. "Did ye hear that, Rosie? Buried treasure."

--------

Archie and Lexie were leaving the hospital and getting into the car.

"The good news is that you're okay and the Bairn's okay," Archie was saying, as he pulled out of the parking space.

"And the good news is that I don' hafta deal with my dad," Lexie added. "That tech seemed like a nice man, but he would of had a lot to answer fer if he were _my_ dad. After all these years with no word, I dunno if I could ever forgive him."

"You still miss him though."

"Yeah. Like you miss Hector, I suppose."

"Like I miss Hector," Archie repeated thoughtfully. "I don't think I miss Father any more now that he is dead, than I did when he was alive. I always wanted him to be someone he just wasn't capable of being, you know?"

"That's yew and me, Arch. Two fatherless kids, aboot to give birth to someone who is gonna expect two parents."

Archie gave a wistful smile. "That's a scary thought. We'll help each other through, okay?"

--------

Stéphane returned with Martha clutching a soft toy to her chest.

"She has a whole bag filled with these little things," Stéphane said. "But still she wants one more."

_Now loading British Airways Flight Number 2067 to London_ could be heard from the overhead speaker.

"That's my plane," Stéphane said. He crouched down to speak to Martha. "Now it's time for us to say goodbye, ma cherie. Can you say goodbye to your papa?"

"Goodbye, Papa."

"Goodbye, Martha." Stéphane squeezed her tight and gave her a kiss. "You be a good girl for Mummy. Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime, Papa. Au revoir."

Stéphane separated from her and she let him go. "Au revoir," he said as he got into line. The two waved until he was past the ticket taker and out of sight.

"Do you want to look out the window and see Papa's plane take off?" Lizzie asked.

Martha nodded yes. Flem, Lizzie, and Martha went to the window and stared at the small silver jet with the blue and red markings.

"That's Papa's plane," Flem said.

"I know," said Martha.

They stared some more, Martha, with her nose and hands pressed to the glass.

After some time, the plane began to taxi to the take-off lane. "There he goes," said Lizzie.

The plane began to increase in speed and finally leave the ground. It rose higher and higher until it was out of sight.

"Au revoir, Papa," Martha said still staring out the window. Then turning to Lizzie she held up her soft toy. "Mama, look what Papa got me. A cat."

"How sweet," Lizzie said. "What are you going to name it?"

Martha thought for a moment. " Stéphane," she said.

"Good Lord," Lizzie said as if hit by something. Then she thought better of it. "That's a lovely name, Martha."

"It's to help me remember Papa," she said. "Now I want to see the castle."

-------

Duncan and Rosie drove up in the Land Rover to the spot where Molly and Golly were waiting. They tumbled out with the shovels and Golly and Duncan began to dig.

"So ye really think this is pirate treasure?" Duncan asked.

"Naw, probably not," Golly said. "But I thought ye'd get here faster if I told ye it was."

Duncan looked annoyed and slowed down his digging.

They quickly got it to the point where one whole side of the trunk was exposed.

"Pull it by the strap," Molly suggested.

Golly, pulled but the strap broke loose in his hand. "Rotted through," he said. He got the shovel under the trunk and pried it loose. Duncan was able to lift it out easily.

"It's not heavy," Duncan said. "No gold coins in here."

"Not big," said Golly. "It's mebbe 3 feet by 1½ by 1½. Lemme see." Golly took the trunk from Duncan. The sound of something rolling around could be heard.

"I hope it's not fragile," Molly said.

"There's a combination lock on it," Golly said. He ran his thumb over it. "It's rusted. We couldna open it even if we knew the combination. But it's a wee one. We can get it off. "

"Which we won't do until Archie gets home," Molly said.

"Aww?" was the response from Duncan, Golly, and Rosie.

"He's the laird," Molly insisted. "This was found on his property. It belongs to him."

Three sighs came from her three companions, who couldn't argue with her logic.

"Maybe he'll at least share it with us, if it's anythin' valuable," Duncan suggested.

"Meanwhile, we have to get it home, get these horses home, and eventually get them back to Kilwillie's," said Golly. "I suggest, Molly, ye ride Misty. Duncan you lead Braveheart back. He's missin' a shoe. Rosie ye can ride back with me and the _booty_."

"Aw, why does it always have to be me doin' the dirty work," Duncan complained.

"Because yer so good at it, son," Golly said.

Duncan frowned.

"I suggest that Molly go back with yew, Golly," Rosie spoke up, "and I walk her horse and keep Duncan company."

Everyone agreed that that was a reasonable plan.

"Just don't yew open that thing before we get back or I quit," Duncan said.

"Me too," said Rosie.

"I promise you, we won't open it," Molly said as she got into the Land Rover.

--------

Paul and Jessica got home and walked into the kitchen. "I'm starving," said Jess. "What do you have?"

"If we're lucky we have some leftover tomato soup from last night. It was very good." He opened the fridge door. "Yeah, we have some. We can have it with sandwiches." He began tossing meats, cheeses, lettuce, and a tomato on the island counter that doubled as a table. Jess found the plates and utensils.

"If you make us some sandwiches," Paul said. "I'll tend to the soup." He emptied the container of soup into a pot and began to heat it on the stove.

The door opened and Golly came in. "Hello folks," he said. He was carrying a large dirty box which he proceeded to dump on the counter."

"Um, Golly..." Paul began.

Molly came in. "Oh hello," she said to Paul and Jess. "That's a good place for it Golly."

"Um, Molly," Paul said. "That's terribly dirty and we're about to have lunch. Should we move to the dining room?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Molly said with a laugh. "It is lunch time, isn't it. We can move it. We have to wait for Archie and Lexie anyway."

Golly picked up the trunk.

"Let's put it back in the car." Molly said.

"What is it," Paul asked as he wiped down the counter.

"Possibly buried treasure," Golly said, as he walked out the door.

"Buried treasure?" Paul repeated sceptically.

"I'm going to see what they're talking about," Jess said. She followed Golly out.

From elsewhere in the house Lizzie's voice could be heard. "Is anybody home?"

"Helloo," the voice came closer. Lizzie, Martha, and Flem entered the kitchen. "Oh hi, Paul. Martha, this is Uncle Paul. Can you say hello to Uncle Paul?

"No," Martha said.

"I can say hello to you, Martha," Paul said. "Hello, Martha."

"Do you know where Mummy is?" Lizzie asked.

"Outside," Paul gestured with his head as he stirred the soup.

Lizzie, Martha, and Flem traipsed out the back door.

Ewan came in. "What's fer lunch?" he said. "I'm hungry."

"Sit down," Paul said. "Make yourself a sandwich. We're having yesterday's soup."

Jess came back in. "They found a locked trunk buried on the moor. It's probably not buried treasure but until someone opens it, it could be anything."

Archie and Lexie walked in the room. It was beginning to resemble Victoria Station with so many comings and goings.

"Oh lunch," Lexie said. "I'm famished. I didna have any breakfast." She sat down and started eating one of the sandwiches. Ewan kept preparing more.

"How many are we having for lunch?" asked Archie.

"Oh, Archie," interrupted Jess. "You're supposed to go out back. Your mum and Golly are there with something that's supposed to be buried treasure but is probably somebody's old shoes."

"Okay," Archie said with interest. "I'll see what it is." He went outside.

--------

Molly, Golly, Lizzie, Martha, Flem, Duncan, and Rosie were gathered round the Land Rover. "Hi, Archie said. "What's going on?"

"Archie, you must see this," Molly said. "Golly and I found this trunk buried on the moor." Archie glanced at the thing on the tailgate.

"Wait," he said. "Let me say hello to Martha first." He knelt down to speak. "Hi Martha. I'm Uncle Archie." Martha buried her head into Lizzie's thigh. "Welcome to Glenbogle." She still didn't respond. "We'll talk later when you're ready." He stood up. "How did it go, Lizzie?"

"Not bad," she said. "Archie, did you see that trunk?" She gave him a significant look.

"Not really," he said. He turned back to examine it. He looked at it carefully, running his hands over it and fingering the lock. "I looked at it Lizzie," he said smiling at her. She was smiling back.

"Archie, we were waiting for you to get back to open it," Molly said. "There's probably nothing of value inside, but we're hoping it's something interesting."

"What she means is everybody's hopin' it's buried treasure," Golly said. "Like mebbe Red Bonnet's"

"Oh," Archie, said, scanning the expectant faces around him. "I'll go get Lexie and the others and we'll take a look."

--------

Archie returned momentarily with Lexie, Paul, Jess, and Ewan.

"I have a hacksaw here," Golly said. "We can saw through this lock in no time."

"Before you do that, let's see if we can work the combination," Archie said.

"It's rusted," Golly said.

"I know. I have some lubricating oil from the kitchen," Archie said. He worked the oil into the lock.

"Even if you oil the lock, how will you know the combination?" Molly asked.

I'm hoping Lizzie will know," Archie said.

"Lizzie?" various people repeated.

Lizzie was grinning now. "I think you should try 1, 9, 6, 6."

"1, 9, 6, 6," Archie repeated. He moved the numbers as instructed.

"1966," Paul said. "That's the year of my birth."

"It's the year of somebody else's birth, too." said Archie.

"Jamie's." Molly said.

At that moment the lock clicked open and Archie removed it. He opened the trunk lid. Everyone moved forward to get a look inside.

"Lizzie, will you come help me with this?"

"Me too," said Martha.

"Of course, you too," said Lizzie. She and Martha walked up to the tailgate.

"Show them what's inside," Archie said.

Lizzie reached into the trunk and pulled out a steel cylinder about a foot long. It seemed to have a lid of some sort. She held it up and moved it in an arc so everyone can see. The thing was met with murmurs of excitement and curiosity.

"Let me see. Let me see," Martha insisted. Lizzie showed it to her. "It's cold," Martha reported when she touched it.

"It looks like the thermos my mum used to fill with soup and send me to school with," Duncan said.

"Ye had a big appetite fer soup in those days," Golly observed.

"I think we ought to move into the house now," Archie said.

"Archie, Lizzie," said Molly. "Do you know what this is?"

"Yeah, tell us," said Lexie.

There was a chorus of "yeah," "come on," "not fair" and so on.

"The suspense is killing me," Ewan grimaced, his hands on his heart, his knees buckling.

--------

Archie and Lizzie just grinned and everyone followed them to the house. Of course, the kitchen table was covered with people's half eaten lunches. People stumbled over each other trying to clear it off. When it was cleared and wiped and Martha had been placed on top so she could see, Archie said, "Lizzie, see if you can open the thing." Lizzie struggled with the lid, but couldn't open it.

"You try, Archie," she said and handed the canister to him. Archie struggled and loosened it. He took off the lid. It did indeed look like a long thermos, but there wasn't soup inside. Archie held it at an angle for Lizzie to begin taking things out.

Lizzie slid a finger in and gently pulled out a piece of paper that had been rolled up and left to cling to the sides of the cylinder. There was writing on it. "Archie," she squealed. "You can still read it."

"What does it say," "Read it," "What is it?" the chorus clamoured.

Lizzie started to read, but immediately began to cry. "_We are_...I can't, Archie. You do it."

Archie took the paper and read with no small amount of emotion in his own voice.

* * *

We are James (age 12), Elizabeth (age 10), and Archibald (age 8) MacDonald. The date is August 16, 1978.

This is our time capsule that we want to dig up in 10 years on August 16, 1988. If you find it, please put everything back where you found it if it is before 10 years. If it is after 10 years, please bring it to Glenbogle House. If we aren't there you can give it to our parents. They will know where to find us. Thank you.

Sincerely yours,

Jamie  
Lizzie  
Archie

* * *

"The time capsule, of course," Molly said. "Aunt Elizabeth gave it to you for Christmas."

"What else is in there," Lexie prompted.

Lizzie went in with thumb and forefinger and pulled out, "Ta dah", a crudely cut piece of MacDonald tartan.

"I cut that," Archie said. "It came from an old baby kilt kept in the attic." The fabric was passed around.

Lizzie went in again and pulled out... a crumpled up Scottish flag. Also passed.

She reached in again, and with difficulty, pulled out... A Beano comic book. "It's a Lord Snooty," she announced.

"Lemme see that," Duncan grabbed.

"Did your father give that to you?" Molly asked.

"No, we just took it," Lizzie said. "He had so many strewn about all over the place. We didn't think he'd miss it."

"You, rascals," Molly laughed.

"I think Aunt Elizabeth said we were supposed to do this without our parents' help," Archie explained. "We took that to mean we could take things without asking."

Lizzie reached in again and come up with... a photograph. "It's Lucinda," she exclaimed. "My pony. I loved her but we had to get rid of her."

She dipped in again and came out with another piece of paper. This one she could read. "What I want to be when I grow up. For Jamie it was an astronaut laird. Remember when Jamie wanted to be an astronaut laird?"

"I remember," Molly said. Golly nodded.

"How was he gonna do that," Duncan laughed. "Run the estate from outer space."

"He was ahead of his time," Paul explained. "He envisioned telecommuting."

"I had it all worked out," said Lizzie. "Every morning he'd pick up a lunch basket from Mrs. Scott, walk the dogs, confer with Golly, and go out to the moor where he parked his rocket. He'd fly around all day and be home in time for dinner."

Everyone agreed it sounded like a sensible arrangement.

"Okay, I wanted to be a horse jockey, and Archie wanted to be, here you read it." She handed the paper to Archie.

"Assistant laird or footballer. Jamie said I could be his assistant. Quite decent of him."

"He would need it if he were spending the day in outer space," Lexie agreed.

Lizzie dipped in again and came out with a recipe card. "It's Mrs Scot's recipe for black bun cake," she announced.

"Let me see that," Archie said. "She gave this to me for the time capsule. Later I wished I had it when I started baking it myself."

Again the fingers went in. This time it was a magazine photo of the Royal Family. "That was Elspeth's contribution," Lizzie said. "The housemaid."

"Ye had a cook and a housemaid," Lexie said. "My, you were livin' high."

"Look how young they all were," Jess murmured, examining the photo.

"At this point I think we should dump it out," Archie said. "You catch things Lizzie so they don't scatter."

A number of things tumbled out, but one thing caught Molly's eye immediately. "My starburst diamond earring," she exclaimed. "You father gave me that when we got married. I thought he was going to divorce me when we thought I lost it. And you took it." She was really angry.

Archie picked up the earring, which still sparkled, and handed it to her.

"It's worth a lot of money," she continued. "I ought to give you each a good spanking right here in front of everyone."

"Not my mama," Martha protested, throwing her arms around Lizzie.

"Mother, I think the statute of limitations is up on this one," Archie said, raising his eyebrows.

"Mummy, it's not as bad as you think," Lizzie explained. "You lost the first one, Daddy blew his top, terrifying all of us, and then we took the second one, thinking it was of no use to you."

"But I still have one," Molly said. "I think... Oh it doesn't matter. What else do you have there?"

Archie held between thumb and forefinger a toy soldier of Jamie's. It was wearing a kilt and playing the pipes. "It's from the Royal Highland Regiment known as the Black Watch," he said, passing it through the air so everyone could see. "What do you think of this, Paul," he said, handing the miniature to his brother.

"It's heavy," Paul said. "It's made of lead." How old is it?"

"It was our father's and our grandfather's and our great grandfather's. We don't think it's any older than that."

"That's amazing. The paint is a bit worn. All it needs is a little touch-up." He examined it from all angles admiringly and reached over to hand it back to Archie.

"No, it's yours, if you want it," Archie said.

"Really? Thank you."

"The rest of the regiment is boxed in the attic. That's yours too."

"Archie, this isn't my birthday. Don't you want Jamie's old things for yourself?"

"I think the soldiers should go to the soldier in the family. Father would have liked that and Jamie, too, I think," Archie said solemnly.

"Thank you, I'll treasure it," Paul said fingering the toy appreciatively.

"Besides, I have what I want," Archie said breaking the emotional moment with a tight lipped smile. He picked up a little plastic superman about the size of the soldier. "I got this from McDonald's."

"Mummy, remember" Lizzie said. "You refused to take us, to McDonald's until you realized you could bargain with us for good behaviour at the museum."

"I bet you remember more of that meal at McDonald's than anything you saw at the museum." Molly said.

"Did we go to a museum?" Archie asked innocently. Lizzie, being nearer, gave him the swat on the head that Molly would have liked to. Archie ducked and laughed.

Golly cleared his throat loudly as he took a piece of bone from the table. "I don' remember givin' ye this deer tooth."

"You probably didn't," said Archie. "We probably took it."

"But ye were supposed to ask me. I thought you were stealing only from yer parents."

"We considered you family," Archie explained.

"Awright, I'll forgive the transgression this one time only," said Golly sternly.

Archie and Lizzie nodded contritely before everyone broke into smiles.


	11. Chapter 11

**11. Odds and Sods (Tying Up Loose Threads)**

-Paul-

There weren't many eligible women to recommend in Glenbogle, but Lexie was true to her word and introduced Paul to Maureen when she came back from her long summer holiday. They liked each other well enough but it wasn't a terrific match. For one thing, Maureen seemed overly impressed by Paul being the son of Hector MacDonald, even if he did come from the wrong side of the sheets. This flattered Paul but also annoyed him. Furthermore, he found Maureen a bit schoolmarmish. She was prone to correcting his grammar and speaking in a teacherly voice if she was explaining something he didn't know. They saw each other a few times, and then only occasionally after that.

--------

So, later that fall when Paul and Jess were preparing a plot of land that was to become the beaver pond, Paul was open to suggestions. "Are you still seeing Maureen," Jess asked.

"We see each other now and then, but she's not my girlfriend," said Paul.

"If you're interested in meeting someone new, I have a possibility for you."

"Certainly not one of your friends," Paul laughed.

"Paul, your prejudices are showing," Jess chided. "Portia's sister Cait just broke up with her boyfriend of 5 years because he was not willing to commit. She's looking to be fixed up. Are you interested?"

"What's she like?"

"She's 33, she does public relations for the hospital in Inverness, she likes to hike, in fact she's expressed an interest in coming here. Oh, and she's attractive."

"She sounds worth a try," Paul said.

--------

The next weekend Paul and Jess were waiting for Portia and Cait to drive up for the afternoon. "I never dreamed I'd be going on a double date with you," Paul said.

"Well truth is stranger than fiction. Here you are," Jess smirked.

The two sisters got out of the car and introductions were made. Paul could see that the Portia and Cait resembled each other quite a bit. They both had light brown hair and grey-green eyes, but Cait's hair was chin length, whereas Portia's was short and spiky like a boy's.

--------

They went to see the wolves first. The visitors were impressed. Then they started on one of the trails. They began as a foursome, but before long they were separated into couples.

Double dating with Paul and Cait was, in fact, a funny concept to Jess and Portia, in spite of Jess' wisecrack to Paul. The two young women were ahead on the trail gossiping about the two hopefuls who were lagging behind.

"Too bad we don't have a powder puff case so we could take it out and look at them in the mirror," Jess was saying.

"Right," Portia laughed. "Like how many lesbians do you know who carry powder puffs."

"I used to wear makeup," Jess protested.

"After you were out?"

"No, before. But Sondra, says she wears makeup to work."

"Really, Sondra? She must be a babe."

Jess gave her a playful slap.

Meanwhile 30 feet back, Paul and Cait were smiling at each other in that eager to please way that people do when they're on a first date that's going well.

"You were in the Falkland Islands?" Cait asked. "Were you in the war?"

"No, I was two years too late for that. I was in a small peace-time force. I mostly guarded government buildings and marched around to impress visitors."

"Did you see any penguins."

"Yes, and sea lions and elephant seals, as well."

"I've just taken up bird watching," Cait said.

"You should come here for one of Jess' early morning bird watching tours," Paul said.

"Do you have any ptarmigans out here?"

"Hey Jess," Paul called out. "Do we have any ptarmigans out here?" Paul and Cait hurried to catch up with Jess and Portia.

"Ptarmigans," Jess repeated. "They are only seen on high mountains. You should look for them on Ben Bogle."

"Ben Bogle's my department," said Paul. "If you want to climb Ben Bogle, I'm your man," he grinned.

-------

So things started out well for Paul and Cait. They went out a second time, un-chaperoned, as Cait put it, to dinner and a movie. They had long talks on the phone. Then Cait's old boyfriend called her and came over with a diamond ring. He got down on one knee and proposed. She accepted.

Paul was disappointed, to say the least. Jess was apologetic.

"I can't say I'm broken-hearted after two dates," Paul said manfully. "But she is a nice girl. It seemed like things might have worked out for us. I wished her the best of luck when she called. I hope the bloke deserves her."

"Well, you still have me," Jess said clapping Paul on the back.

"Yeah," Paul said, putting his arm around Jess. "You're my best mate. I never dreamed I'd have a mate as pretty as you."

"Well, truth is stranger than fiction," Jess said.

--------

-Andrew, Molly, and Golly-

Molly was painting Golly at his "new old" house, the one he used to live in before he sold it to Andrew. She was beginning to get used to finding Golly there instead of Andrew. But she wasn't completely used to it. She was still surprised to find Golly's things inside.

Golly was sitting on the porch railing, his back up against the post, one foot on the ground. He was wearing a baseball cap and holding an empty glass, as he had already drunk the whiskey.

"Okay, that's it for today," Molly said. "Thank you Golly. That's a difficult pose. You hold it well.

Golly got up and shook himself loose. "I tell ye, it'd be a tough way to make a livin', doin' this all day."

"Nobody does it all day, and very few make a living at it," Molly said. Golly watched as she packed up her equipment. "That copying or forging that Andrew was doing. Could you describe it to me?" she asked.

"I can do better than that. I can show it to ye."

"What?"

"I have a photograph of it. It's on Jessica's computer."

--------

Jess opened the door of her house and let Golly and Molly in. "Jessica, would you show us that picture ye have on your computer that was just between yew and me?" Golly asked.

"Yeah," Jess said. "This way."

In a short time they were all seated around the computer and Jess pulled up the picture on the screen. The picture was of two sketches side by side on an easel. The one on the left was completed. The one on the right was a copy in progress. It was a portrait of a very old man from the 1800s. He was wearing a shabby coat and had long white hair and sideburns. He appeared to have no teeth. The works were both done in charcoal and crayon.

Molly recognised it immediately. "I've seen a portrait very much like that," she said. "It was one of Vincent Van Gogh's _Orphan Men_, a war veteran from the alms house. This one looks like an unfinished version or a preliminary sketch of one I saw in Amsterdam."

"Is this what Andrew was forging?" Jess asked. "A Vincent Van Gogh? How could he get away with that?"

"It would be a chancy business," Molly agreed. "Even if Andrew were really good, and I can't tell by looking at this, there are chemical analyses that could be done to determine the age and the chemical composition of the materials used. It never could have withstood that kind of scrutiny. But buyers don't always have the tests done, as they are expensive."

"So is that what he went to Amsterdam for," Jess asked. "Did he study the ones in the museum so he could do the forgery?"

"No," Molly said. "He had already done it by the time we got there. I think he was passing it off to his connection when we were there."

"Wow, just like out of the movies," Jess said.

"In fact, I know just when he did it. We were in a cafe. He came out with a different satchel than he went in with."

"Did you see them make the exchange?" Golly asked.

"No, but do you know what? I just realized. He had me carry the thing when we went through customs. We exchanged bags because mine was heavier."

"He put you at risk, Molly," Golly pointed out.

"So he did." Molly said softly. "I suppose I'm good to be rid of him...Thank you Jess. Have you shown this to the police? I'm sure they will be interested."

--------

Golly rode Molly back home on his motorcycle. "Come take a walk with me, if you have time," Molly offered. The summer was ending and it was getting dark earlier. They walked in the dusky evening.

"Golly, you are my oldest and truest friend. I want you to know that. I want you to know how much I value our friendship." She linked arms with him the way she used to with Andrew, before their friendship blossomed into a romance.

"Thank ye Molly. Ye know I've always admired and respected ye. I'd hate to see any harm come to ye."

"I loved Hector. For over 40 years I loved that barmy, difficult man. But he was honest. Well mostly honest."

"When Hector was dishonest, it was to shield ye from pain, not for his own gain."

"True... Then I loved Andrew. Andrew was easy to love. He was so considerate, charming, and generous. He was loaded, so it was easy to be generous. But he was too good to be true. So now he's gone, like a pleasant dream upon waking."

"Mebbe next time ye go lookin' for someone to court ye'll look for someone with a few more rough edges," Golly suggested. "Someone who's just good enough to be true."

"Someone like you, Golly?"

"Not necessarily, me," Golly said, embarrassed. "You might want someone more your own station."

"If I wanted someone more my own station, I would have married Kilwillie a year ago," Molly laughed. "Besides, what is my station? I live in a castle, but I'm nearly penniless. It's a good thing I have my art income or I'd be dressed in rags, or completely dependent on Archie."

"So you wouldn't mind livin' in a wee, modest hoose, if you loved the person ye shared it with, and it was near yer family, of course?"

"Not at all. But I don't think I'm ready to think about love again for awhile. I need to heal a little bit more, as Lizzie would put it. Meanwhile, I'm glad I have you, Golly. I know you would never let me down."

--------

-Graveside Visit-

It was late October by the time Archie and Lizzie got around to visiting Hector's grave. They were talking about it at breakfast when they thought of including Paul.

"We're visiting Father's grave. Would you like to come," Archie asked him.

"Now?"

"Yeah, we're just leaving.

Paul hesitated for a moment. "Yeah, uh, am I dressed okay?" He was wearing his usual jeans. Then he noticed that Archie and Lizzie were similarly dressed. "I guess he'll take us as we are."

"Or not," said Archie. "You never know with Father."

--------

"Is this your first visit since the funeral?" Lizzie asked Archie as they were driving.

"Yeah, to tell you the truth, I really don't know what the point of visiting a gravesite is. "

"You don't believe he somehow senses your being there?"

"I doubt it."

"Or that you can feel his presence more there than anywhere else?"

"I'll let you know."

"I've visited my mum's grave twice," Paul said. "I kind of talk to her. Tell her the things I wished I had said before. Tell her what's new with me. I don't know that she can hear me, but it makes me feel better."

Archie and Lizzie nodded sympathetically.

"I don't know what I'm going to say to a man I never met, though."

--------

When they arrived at the churchyard, and found the grave, the three siblings gazed down at it.

_"Soldier, sportsman, laird and gentleman, always himself" _Paul read aloud

Lizzie bent over to lay the flowers she had brought when she noticed something and picked it up.

"Look, it's a shot glass," she said.

"Someone's been leaving Father whiskey," observed Archie. "And it looks like he drank it."

Lizzie made a face and put it back. "Who do you think would do that," she asked, "Kilwillie?"

Archie shrugged.

They stood silently for a short time.

"So is he here? Does anyone feel his presence?" asked Lizzie in an anguished tone.

Archie began to roll his eyes but stopped himself and said, "We're here together and we're remembering him. That's what counts."

"I'm remembering him," Lizzie said, "but I'm not remembering many good things. Maybe that's why I can't feel him. We never had much use for each other in life. Why should it be any different now?"

"Lizzie, don't think that way." Archie found himself saying, without knowing what was coming next. "If he is in some kind of spirit place, he... understands all the things he was clueless about in life. He would care about you now in ways he wasn't able to before." He still didn't have any idea what he meant by these words but he wanted, somehow, to comfort Lizzie.

"How do you figure that happens?" Paul asked, his hands in his jacket pocket.

"Well..." Archie concentrated hard, as if he were recalling a long forgotten experience. "The way I see it," a person dies, and he sees this light, and the light is a kind of enlightenment. It shows where one went wrong in life."

"So it's kind of like Purgatory, where you repent," Paul said.

"You could see it that way. I guess one repents. But then one gets whisked away to a party."

"A party?" Lizzie and Paul both looked sceptical.

"Yeah, it's a welcome to Eternity party." Archie smiled doubtfully. "They have all one's favourite foods and music, anybody who was ever anybody is there, as long as they're dead."

"Archie, you're being silly." Lizzie said. "You don't believe any of this."

"No, I don't. I just made it up. But it's the way it ought to be."

"So that's what Eternity would be, if you were in charge - one big party?" Paul asked.

"No, then I think one should go to his own customised paradise. For Father it would resemble the Highlands so he could stalk, fish, play golf, and drink. But, here's the catch."

Now he finally understood what he had been babbling about. "Whenever one of us here wanted to talk to him about anything, he'd have to stop and listen, even if we were complaining about him. And because he had received enlightenment he'd understand what we were talking about for a change."

"This sounds good," Paul laughed. "What church do you go to?"

"When I go, I go to that one over there." Archie said pointing to the small stone chapel on the premises. "But this isn't what they taught us in Sunday School."

"So you mean I could rant and rave to Daddy about whatever I wanted and he'd have to listen." Lizzie said.

"Yes, without interrupting or sending you to your room or threatening to disinherit you."

"I would tell Daddy about how every guy I went out with, I was hoping would give me the love I never got from him. I went to bed with some of the world's biggest sleazebags that way."

"I'd tell him how much he hurt my mum," Paul said. "I think he needs to hear that a few more times before I have anything else to say to him."

"How about you Archie," Lizzie said. "What would you say."

Archie paused to give it some thought. "I'd tell him that Lexie and I got married and that we are having a baby," he began. "He and I had a big fight about my engagement the day before he died... I'd tell him I'm running Glenbogle as I see fit, without regard for what he would have thought when he was alive."

"That's good," said Paul. "Sounds like you've made your peace with him."

"But if I did think I had his approval, that would be even better," Archie said wistfully.

--------

-Ewan-

For a long time it was a little known fact about Ewan that he did needlepoint. He picked it up from his sister in the year before he left home. Literally, he picked it up, because she would leave hers lying around, he'd pick it up, work on it for a short time, and put it back where he found it. She got annoyed because he wasn't that good at it yet, and she'd have to take out all his stitches, and redo it. Shortly before he left home she bought him his own kit which contained a pair of nautical scenes. One was of a ship, shown from the bow, with the figurehead (the top half of a nude female) prominently displayed. This he did first, and hung over his bed in Glenbogle House.

The second was of the same ship viewed from the side sailing on the ocean. It was the HMS Monarch. On the bottom of the piece were the words, "God bless Monarch and all who sailed in her." The second piece took longer than the first. First of all, the subject matter was inherently less interesting. Second of all, letters were harder to do. But some time before St Andrew's Day the second piece was done too and he hung it in the kitchen above the stove.

Ewan like doing needlepoint for several reasons. One was he found it relaxing. If he hadn't had too much to drink, he'd do a little before he went to bed. The other was he thought it would be helpful in meeting girls. It hadn't worked yet, but he was convinced that someday he was going to get some lass to come to his room to see his needlepoint.

--------

- Lizzie and Flem-

When Lizzie and Flem first met, they were both immediately attracted to each other. One unusual thing for Lizzie was that she didn't try to get him into her bed the first night. She and Dr Ross had been talking about getting to know someone before bedding him. "It's quality not quantity that matters in relationships," became Lizzie's new rule to live by.

Flem's having to leave the day after he arrived at Glenbogle made it difficult for the relationship to evolve in the normal way. But they were on the telephone with each other every day and were becoming quite close over long distance. By the time Flem returned at the end of the summer, they were ready for phase 2 of the relationship.

In fact, phase 2 went so well, they were beginning to talk about phase 3, living together outside of Glenbogle. This proved to be tricky, as they didn't know what kind of work Flem would be doing, or where they would live. Flem wanted to be a lounge pianist, which might mean a lot of travelling. They weren't sure whether to make Edinburgh, or London, their base.

Meanwhile, other aspects of their relationship were moving along smoothly. Flem promised never to drink around Lizzie, even though now all she was asking was that he drink in moderation. Flem agreed to a vegetarian household, but not vegan. Lizzie not only agreed to that, but said she would start eating eggs and milk again. "It's better for Martha," she rationalized. They also agreed to practice all religions, in order to become one with the brotherhood and sisterhood of man and woman.

Flem and Martha hit it off right away. Flem was really just a big kid himself and liked to give Martha piggyback and horsy rides. He even spoke what little French he knew to her and she would laugh at his pronunciation.

Then Flem got a call from a friend. Would he like to try out for the British Pops Orchestra? Would he ever! Flem was nervous. He doubted if he could make it playing for Britain's most prestigious band. He practiced for hours every day. He went to the audition without much expectation.

He came back and announced he was accepted as an alternate, someone who would substitute for the regular pianist when he was sick or taking a day off. He actually could expect work one day a week out of this. Also, he also found a regular gig in a London hotel. So that was settled. They were moving to London. Lizzie liked this because there would be plenty of yoga teaching opportunities there, plenty of Alcoholics Anonymous meetings to attend, and a therapist recommended by Dr Ross who employed humour therapy.

By early November it was time for them to leave. The family gathered round to say goodbye. There were hugs and kisses and handshakes all around. Martha, clutching Stéphane the cat, her favourite toy, got lifted into the arms of uncles Archie and Paul.

"Lizzie, It's been so nice having you here," Molly said. "It's wonderful seeing you happy at last."

"Lizzie, Flem," Archie addressed them both. "You two take good care of each other. I know you will."

"I'm going to miss you, Lizzie," Lexie said. "I never had a sister before."

"Neither did I," Lizzie said fondly.

"And I never had a sister before, either," said Paul. "It's been experience that's surpassed my wildest dreams."

"Look you, big brother," Lizzie said. "You watch out for our little brother. Don't let him get too full of himself just because he's laird."

"Who, me?" Archie said, hands on hips. "I'll have you sent to the dungeon for that."

Golly approached the group. "I'm glad I got here before ye left. I'm proud of ye, Lassie," he said giving Lizzie a hug. "Haste ye back."

"Thank you Golly, I will. We'll be back for Hogmanay."


	12. Chapter 12

**12 Hogmanay Special**

It was just after Christmas. A grey sky hung over Glenbogle House nearly blending in with the colour of the old stone castle. The only bit of cheer on the landscape was the white fairy lights strung around the front door to mark the season. Paul came out, dressed in a winter jacket and woolly hat. Mist formed when he exhaled. He noticed a patch of ice on the ground and slid his boot over it a few times, pleased with the feel. Paul found winter bracing.

He got into the old beat up Land Rover. It should have been put out of its misery long ago, but nobody was willing to part with it since it would mean having to replace it. He turned the ignition key but got barely any juice from the engine. He waited a moment and tried again. This time, he got even less. A few more tries and nothing.

Disgusted, Paul got out of the car and trotted towards the house. Just before reaching the doorway he slipped on the patch of ice. His right foot skidded forward as he tried to maintain balance on his left. He ended up sitting on his left foot, and leaning back on his hands.

Paul scrunched his eyes shut and let out a low guttural groan. He sat there for a moment and grimaced as he swung his leg out from under him.

"Watcha doing on the ground. Did ye have a tumble?" It was Duncan, who like any sensible person was dressed for the weather, in a warm jacket, scarf, and long johns under his kilt. "Let me help you up." Duncan grabbed Paul's arm and began to pull.

"No," Paul hollered.

Startled, Duncan let go and held his hands in front of him defensively. "Sorry," he said.

"Ts'all right. I think I did something to my ankle. Don't touch me until I tell you."

Paul pushed himself into an upright position and bent his good leg in preparation for putting weight on it. "Okay, carefully, hold me under the arms and lift me to standing."

Duncan did so. It was hard work for both of them.

"Okay, come around my left. Don't let go. Put your arm around my back. Okay. I'm putting my arm around your shoulders." Paul had his right foot on the ground. The left foot was raised. He was about to touch it to the ground to see if he could put any weight on it when Lexie walked out the door. Feeling a bit silly, Duncan and Paul both grinned.

"What are the two of ye up to?" she asked. "Practicin' for the three legged race?"

--------

"How awful," Molly said, when Paul returned home with a bandaged foot and stilts. Archie and Lexie were also gathered round to hear the news.

"Don't worry about it, Molly. It's only a sprain. I'll be fine in a few weeks."

"What do we do about our guests coming tomorrow", asked Archie. "They expect a guide for their climb up Ben Bogle."

"I've been thinking about that," said Paul. "I could ask Golly. You say he's experienced.

"Yeah, he led our family on trips many times, in the summer, of course."

"He's outdoors all times of the year. Winter conditions shouldn't bother him." said Paul.

"I dunno," said Lexie, I wouldna want to do it."

"Don't worry," Paul said eyeing her large belly. "Nobody's going to ask you."

--------

In the kitchen, Golly, Duncan, Jess, and Ewan were seated around the counter table having lunch. Golly's walkie-talkie started making noise.

"Yeah, Archie?"

_"Paul's back he has a sprain._

"That's too bad."

_"So we were wondering if you'd fill in for him leading the climb up Ben Bogle?"_

"On Hogmanay? In freezing temperatures? With snow predicted? Archie I'd love to, but I'm afraid I have to wash my hair."

--------

"You were right, Lexie," Archie said. "He said no."

"I guess we'll have to call the Mountain Goat Club and cancel," said Paul.

"I hate to do that. It makes us look bad," said Archie. "I wish I could go."

"Why can't ye?" asked Lexie.

"The Bairn," Archie said. "Aren't we getting pretty close to the E.T.A.?"

"It's over 3 weeks away," Lexie said. "The chances of it bein' any more than 2 weeks early are extremely small."

"Well if you're sure it's all right," he said tentatively. "We know the mobile works up there, so you'll call if anything happens."

Lexie nodded affirmatively.

"Alright, Paul," Archie said eagerly. "Tell me what I need to know."

--------

The next morning, Archie, Lexie, and Ewan were waiting in the front hall for the Mountain Goat Club to arrive. Duncan pulled up into the front drive in the new car. Important guests were never subjected to the Land Rover.

"Welcome to Glenbogle House. I'm Archie MacDonald," Archie greeted the first guest, a white haired gentleman with lamb chop sideburns fashionable in the 1800s.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Hilary Jones, head goat." Two more older men, appeared, one with curly grey hair and a handlebar moustache, the other, tall, slim, and bald. They all looked quite fit.

"They look like the "Old Goats Club" to me, Lexie whispered to Ewan.

Finally a bronze-haired young woman entered with a rucksack on her back. She was followed by Duncan, carrying two duffle bags and a rucksack. Ewan went out to fetch more luggage. Hilary introduced the rest.

"This is Cyril Pritchard," he said referring to the shorter man, "and this is Bucky Mason," he said referring to the taller one.

"I'm Sophie Macado," the woman said, introducing herself and extending her hand to Archie.

"This is my wife, Lexie." Archie said. Sophie extended her hand to Lexie as well.

Molly entered the hall, and Hilary turned noticing her. "Molly," he exclaimed. "I don't know if you remember me."

"Hilary," she gasped. "Hilary Jones. It's been a long time."

"I was so sorry to hear about Hector. He and I weren't very good correspondents but I've always had fond memories of him."

Lexie gave Archie a questioning look. He responded with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Dear Hilary," Molly continued. "He often spoke of the fine times he spent with you. And how is your wife?"

I'm afraid she passed on five years ago."

"I'm so sorry."

--------

Eight were seated at dinner that night: four MacDonalds and four Goats.

"There used to be ten of us," Hilary explained. "Now we're down to three - four counting Sophie. Sophie's here as a kind of replacement for her late grandfather."

"Nobody could replace Granddad," Sophie said good naturedly.

"Mac was one of a kind," Cyril agreed.

"And you call yerselves Mountain Goats because you climb mountains?" Lexie asked.

"Once a year on December 31st we climb a mountain small enough that we can reach the peak by nightfall, and tall enough to be a challenge." Hilary explained.

"The point is to be on the top by midnight," Bucky continued, "at which point we send off a few rockets, drink some champagne, and generally have a jolly good time."

"We spend New Year's Day walking down," Sophie added.

"I wish I were coming with you," Paul said, looking directly at Sophie. Her deep brown eyes made a pleasing contrast to her shiny bronze hair.

"Instead you'll have to spend Hogmanay with boring old us," Molly teased.

--------

The household was up well before sunrise, which was not hard this time of year with the days so short. Archie and Lexie were among those rousing themselves from sleep.

"How are you feeling?" Archie asked.

"I'll tell ye once I've been to the loo," Lexie said, as she hauled her large self out of bed and shuffled out the door.

When she shuffled back, Archie was dressed and ready to go. He looked at her expectantly for an answer to his earlier question. "I'm fine for 37 weeks pregnant," she smiled weakly. She placed her hand on her back for support.

"So you don't think anything's going to happen? Because I can still cancel. Golly came round and said he'd fill in for me in a pinch."

"I don' think anythin's gonna happen today. Ye go, and if I do have the baby, Golly can hold my hand in a pinch."

"He'd better not," Archie said. "That's my job. You call me if there's anything, even the slightest twinge, you hear me?"

"Aye, I hear ye," Lexie laughed. "Have a good time."

They kissed and Archie gave her tummy a little pat. "See you soon," he said.

--------

The climbers ate a quick breakfast and then met in the front hall where they had left their gear. They began putting on their outerwear: snow pants, jackets, boots, hats, and mittens. The looked like they were outfitted for the arctic.

"So we've agreed that you'll take the easy path up," Paul addressed the group. "You should be most of the way up by sunset. You'll make camp in the remaining light, if you're lucky enough to have it. Give yourselves two hours to make it to the summit before midnight. It will be extremely windy there. You'll be glad you're not going to spend the night."

"The forecast is for light snow later today," Archie added, so we will be hiking with the white stuff. The mountain top is always covered with snow this time of year, so we'll be proceeding with caution. But I guess you Mountain Goats are more familiar with these conditions than I am. Is everybody ready?"

The hikers picked up their rucksacks walking sticks. "Ready," they responded.

"Did you remember the first aid kit?" Paul asked Archie.

"It's in the outer pocket. I have the mobile too. Do you have yours?"

"Its right here," Paul patted his shirt pocket. "Thanks for doing this."

"It's no problem," Archie said. "You just keep an eye on things here."

--------

When the climbers left the house the morning twilight was just beginning to show in the eastern sky. Never-the-less they turned on their head lamps for increased visibility.

"This way," Archie called as he began marching towards a path in the woods.

"Tallyho," Hilary urged, as he fell second in line.

The others followed, their boots making a crunching sound as they stepped on the frozen ground. They began their ascent.

--------

Duncan had another delivery to make: Lizzie and Martha were arriving at the train station for a visit. Flem wouldn't be coming until the next day, as New Year's Eve was not a time for a lounge pianist to turn down a gig.

"Mummy," "Lexie", "Paul", Lizzie greeted everyone in turn. "Duncan told me about Archie leading the expedition and your ankle, poor Paul."

"Mama," Martha tugged at Lizzie's coat. "Lizzie picked her up and reintroduced her to relatives she hadn't seen for nearly two months. "And this is Auntie Lexie," she said. Remember about her baby?"

"Where is it?" Lexie asked. "Do you know where the baby is right now?

Martha shook her head no.

"It's hiding, right here." she said pointing to her belly. " Do you want to touch. Maybe you can feel it kick."

Martha nodded yes. Lexie guided her hand to a likely spot.

"I felt it," Martha said, wide eyed.

--------

"So you knew my father," Archie said to Hilary when they got a chance to walk side by side.

"We were in the army together," Hilary said. "Officer's Training Corp."

"Really, how long did you stay in touch?"

"The last time I saw him was at your place. You must have been just a baby. I think it was you," he said recounting. "There was your brother Paul, a little girl, and a baby."

"Yes, I was the baby, but it was my brother Jamie you met, not Paul."

"I thought he said his name was Paul."

"It is, but he's my half brother. He didn't live with us then. The one you met before was my brother Jamie. He died when he was 18."

"Oh, I am sorry."

"Thank you, so are we," Archie replied. "But life goes on, doesn't it? It's amazing how it does."

"Yes it does and it is amazing," said Hilary contemplatively.

--------

They sat in the great hall, with the Christmas tree twinkling, to give and receive belated presents from Lizzie and Martha. The room was soon awash with wrapping paper as people opened their gifts.

"Scottish Vegetarian Cooking," Lizzie announced with pleasure holding up the book. "Where did you find this, Lexie?"

"Archie got it," Lexie said.

"Oh this is lovely," Molly said. "A locket with Martha's picture in it."

"And see, there's the other side where you can put a picture of the new baby when it comes."

"Thank ye, Lizzie," Lexie said holding up a blouse. "I'll look forward to wearin' it when I can fit into it again."

"It's a wolf puzzle and a soft wolf," Martha announce, clutching the toy to her chest.

"Lovely, Martha," Lizzie said.

"The Big Book of Scottish Humour," Paul read out loud. "You lot will make a Highlander of me yet. You know, I got a kilt from Molly and the jacket from Archie and Lexie," he told Lizzie.

"Have you worn them yet," she asked.

"No, I suppose I'll do it tonight," he said as if he were contemplating a dentist appointment. It will be my foray into the world of...of"

"Weird dressing," Lexie suggested.

"I was thinking more of drag."

"That's not the proper spirit," Molly chided. "Any Scotsman will tell you he feels like a warrior in his kilt. It's the feel of the tartan against the skin that does it, or so they tell me."

"I thought I came here to put my warrior days behind me," Paul said, "But I'm willing to give it a go, as long as it's you and not my old mates that see me."

--------

"So you and my father actually climbed the Himalayas?" Archie asked Hilary. It was snowing lightly now .

"Just one of the foothills," Hilary replied. "But mind you, it was bigger than most mountains in the Swiss Alps."

They trudged on some more.

"It was one of the happiest times in my life. Your father's too, I think."

"Really?" Archie said. "I would have thought the happiest times of his life were always accompanied by a dram of malt. They didn't provide that in the army, did they?"

"Not by a long chalk," Hilary laughed. "I received a letter that your father wrote shortly after my last visit. I'll give it to you. It said something to the effect that apart from the birth of his children, climbing that mountain, reaching the peak, and gazing up at the stars, was the most profoundly spiritual experience he had ever had."

"Blimey, he wasn't even around for our births," Archie said. "And I never thought of him as a spiritual person. I'd like to see that letter."

--------

"Lexie, should you be taking the stairs so much and carrying things?" Molly asked. Lexie was climbing the stairs laboriously, a few small gifts in hand.

"It's awright, Molly. I'm supposed to take exercise and I'm supposed to take rest. Right now I'm takin' exercise, next I'm takin' a nap.

Molly, Lizzie and Paul were in the front hall picking up the wrapping paper while Martha was playing with the wooden puzzle.

"I was expecting Archie to be around when I put on the kilt," Paul was saying to Lizzie. "I don't want to put on the thing backwards and have everyone laugh at me."

"Ask Duncan," Lizzie advised.

"Ask Duncan for fashion advice," Paul laughed."

"Normally I'd say no, but I think he has the kilt down as well as anyone."

"MOLLEEE!" It was Lexie calling from upstairs."

Molly looked alarmed, dropped the paper in her hand, and ran upstairs.

"Mama," Martha called, sensing something was wrong. Lizzie went over and picked her up.

All eyes were on the stairwell until Molly reappeared.

"Her water broke," Molly called downstairs, attempting calm. "Would you call the midwife. The number's by the phone."

"Is she having any contractions," Lizzie called back.

There was a pause while Molly got the information. "Not yet,"

Paul took out his mobile. "Archie had me program the number".

--------

The climbers had made it about three quarters of the way up. Aside from a few shrubs, there was nothing but snow. The snow was still light, but the wind was heavier. They were setting up their tents: two doubles and a single. Finished with his tent, Archie started the gas stove. Sophie came up to him.

"What's on the menu," she asked. "I'm starving."

"Beef stew," he said showing her the package of freeze dried ingredients. "Just add boiling water." He took an aluminium pot that had been hanging from his rucksack, filled it with snow, and put it on the stove. "This may take a while."

"I think I'll have another Power Bar," Sophie said reaching into her pocket. "It's beautiful up here, isn't it?"

"Wait 'til you get to the top. That's truly magnificent, although you won't be able to see anything at night."

"They're tittering back there," Sophie said referring to the three older men. "Cyril and Bucky think its scandalous that Hilary and I are sharing a tent tonight."

Archie cocked his head with interest.

"I've known Hilary since I was a little girl. He and my grandfather were best friends and they always shared a tent on these expeditions. So it seemed only natural, with me coming in my Granddad's stead, that he and I should share the tent. I think the others are worried about my reputation." She laughed.

"They're probably jealous," said Archie. "Hey, I didn't even think of it before, but if you'd be more comfortable, you can have the single tent and I'll share with Hilary."

"On, no, that's okay. I think we'll stick with the original plan, unless he wants to switch...I just hope he doesn't snore."

--------

"The midwife's on her way," Paul said. "Now what do we do about Archie?"

"Call him like he said," replied Lizzie. "He'll come down the mountain, and hopefully make it in time."

"The problem is that the sun is setting soon. He'll have only another hour or so of light. It will be dangerous for him to come down now."

"If he waits until dawn to climb down, he won't be here until about this time tomorrow. He'll certainly miss the birth that way."

"I feel terrible," said Paul. "If it weren't for me he'd be here now."

Lexie leaned over the balcony from the second floor. "Have you called Archie yet?"

"Not yet. We're trying to figure out what to tell him."

"Tell him to get his bum over here. I'm not plannin' to have this baby by myself."

"Lexie, it will be dark soon. It's not safe for him to climb down now. But he probably would if we called him."

"Mebbe he should break his leg. Then the Rescue Squad would get him down in a helicopter. Hey hold on a minute."

Paul and Lizzie looked at Lexie with the same understanding.

"Flora" they all three said in unison.

--------

The five hikers were sitting in a ring around the camp stove eating their beef stew. It was dark now.

"It's amazing how something this awful can taste so good when you're hungry," Archie said. "Excuse me," His mobile was ringing. He reached into his pocket to retrieve it. "Yeah Paul...Really?...Oh my God, I'm on my way. What? Uh huh... Uh huh...So what am I supposed to do? You're kidding...So when will she get here. I see. I'll be waiting for her call. Can I talk to Lexie?.. Well tell her I love her when she wakes up. Yeah, thanks... Bye."

"My wife is in labour," he announced to the group. "Well not in active labour because she's asleep now. The midwife is on her way."

"Well you can't go down now," Hilary said. "Do you think she'll hold out until you get there?"

"I hope so," said Archie. "I swear, I'd be on my way down right now, except that my family arranged for a friend to pick me up by helicopter."

"What good fortune," said Bucky.

--------

Paul, Lizzie, and Martha were in the sitting room by a fire. Lizzie was helping Martha give Stéphane the Cat rides on the wolf. Paul was reading his new book.

"Listen to this," he said. "How many Scots does it take to change a light bulb?"

"How many," Lizzie responded.

"Twenty-one. One to hold the bulb and twenty to drink whisky until the room starts spinning."

"Ha-ha," Lizzie said sarcastically.

Molly entered the room. "She's still napping," she reported.

"Nothing wrong with that," Lizzie said. "She needs the rest. She's going to have a busy night."

"Here's another one," Paul said. "Its about the bagpipes: The Irish invented them and gave them to the Scots as a joke. The thing is, the Scots haven't seen the joke yet."

Molly and Lizzie stared at him blankly.

"Don't you get it?" Paul asked, himself highly amused. "The bagpipes, they're a joke."

"Let me see that," Lizzie said, grabbing the book from Paul. "It doesn't say that. You just made that up." She batted Paul on the head with the book before he was able to grab it back.

"You two are acting just like...brother and sister," Molly said.

"Excuse me," A woman dressed for outdoors and carrying a black bag was standing in the doorway. "I'm Winnie Foster, the midwife."

"I'll take you to Lexie," Molly said.

--------

The hikers decided to retire to their tents rather than sit out in the snow. Hilary and Sophie invited Archie into theirs, as there was plenty of sitting room for one more.

"Cheer up, old boy," Hilary said when they were all seated. "You'll get there in time."

"When's the helicopter getting here?" Sophie asked.

"I'm waiting for a call from the pilot to let me know when she gets to the airport in Edinburgh."

"She's coming all the way from Edinburgh," Hilary said. "She must be a good friend."

"She was at a Hogmanay party. I feel especially bad for pulling her away, because I don't think she has much of a social life."

Archie's mobile rang. "Hello. Yeah Flora. That's great. Okay, I'll meet you there. And Flora. Thank you very, very much."

She wants to meet me at the top of the mountain, not too near the cliff. I need to start climbing now."

"We'll go with you," offered Hilary.

"All of you? You'll get there a lot earlier than you planned." It was now only 18:00 and the others wanted to be there at midnight.

"I'll check with the others," Hilary said. Archie went to disassemble his tent and ready his gear.

By the time Archie was ready to go, Sophie was too. Hilary approached and reported. "Cyril and Bucky are already working their way through their whisky flasks. I'm afraid they won't make very good travelling companions. I had better stay here with them."

"I'll go with Archie, then." Sophie said.

"You, girl! What will you do when he gets in the helicopter, and he leaves you by yourself on the mountain top."

"I'll wait for you." she said.

"I can go myself," Archie said.

"It's not safe," Sophie reminded.

--------

The family and estate workers began to gather for a small Hogmanay celebration. It was to be smaller and more informal than usual. Depending on how things went for Lexie, it might even be cut short. So far Golly and Jess were gathered round the punch bowl. Rosie was helping Ewan bring out sandwiches and biscuits and a black bun cake made according to Mrs Scott's recipe. Lizzie was helping Martha to a biscuit. Duncan and Paul were coming down the stairs, both in kilts. Paul was walking without sticks for the first time since the accident.

"Isn't he the dog's wotsits," said Duncan, displaying his protégé proudly.

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Do you feel like a warrior yet?" Lizzie asked.

"Not yet," admitted Paul. "But I don't feel like a complete and utter fool, either, so it could be worse."

Martha let go of Lizzie's hand and went over to Paul and patted his kilt. Then she knelt down, and stuck her head underneath.

"Excuse me, Miss," Paul said as he backed away and separated himself from his niece.

"Martha," Lizzie called out and grabbed her hand.

"It's just the sort of thing she would of done as a kid," Golly confided to Jess.

"Mama," Martha said, not at all perturbed. "It's not like you said. He _is_ wearing his knickers."

Lizzie's mouth fell open and others tried, unsuccessfully, to suppress their laughter.

"I told him," Duncan said. "I told him the proper way to wear a kilt. He didna believe me."

"Paul," Golly called out. "If you wear it as instructed, ye will feel more like a warrior."

"Martha," Lizzie knelt down, "We never look under a man's kilt. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mama."

"She has to pray fer a good wind, like the rest of the lasses." Ewan whispered to Rosie.

"Oh," Rosie said. "I never thought of that before."

Molly came downstairs. "She's progressing," she said. "But she's still in the mood to receive visitors, one at a time. Does anyone want to go up?"

"Martha and I will go," said Lizzie. "We've caused enough damage for one night." They proceeded upstairs. "Then I'm putting you to bed, my girl."

--------

Archie and Sophie began their climb. The farther they went, the windier it became. The

windier it became, the harder it was to climb. Sophie slipped once. Archie slipped next. They ended up linking arms to use each other for support.

"Why do I keep hearing _Jack and Jill_ running through my head," Archie shouted.

"What?"

"_Jack and Jill_, the nursery rhyme."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Oh, _Jack and Jill_, I get it."

--------

It had been awhile since the last report from Molly, so Paul decided to go upstairs and check. He hobbled upstairs and hearing no alarming sounds, knocked on the door. Molly let him in.

"You may come in for a little bit," she said.

Lexie was sitting up in bed, wearing a long flannel nightgown. "Hi, Paul."

"Is anything happening?" he asked.

"No' at the moment," Lexie said, "but yeah, it's happenin'."

"Normally I'd have her walk around to speed things up," Winnie explained. "But with Archie not here yet, we're tryin' to slow things doon."

Just then, Lexie got a telling look on her face. She gazed straight ahead and clutched the bed sheets. She made an O with her mouth as she exhaled. She gave a soft whimper. When it was over, she heaved a deep sigh. She turned to Paul. "See, it's happenin'."

"That's 6 minutes since the last one," Winnie said. "I should examine ye noo."

"Okay," Paul said. "I guess that's my cue to leave. Good luck, Mum. Safe trip, Kid."

"Thanks," Lexie said. "Oh, Paul, nice kilt."

---------

Archie and Sophie soldiered on. Sometimes when the wind came directly at them they had all they could do from keeping from falling backwards. They couldn't walk forward at all. It was pointless trying to make conversation with the wind howling, so they each were alone with their thoughts.

Archie's heart fell when he realized he might not be able to hear the mobile if it rang. Up until now his worst fear was that Lexie would give birth without him. But, at least, he told himself, he'd be there by phone. Mother would give him the play by play description, which would culminate with "It's a boy," or "It's a girl," Then he would talk to Lexie and she would know he was there for her, even if he wasn't there.

"Hold on, Lexie," he thought. "Hold on, Bairn. I'm coming."

---------

When Paul came downstairs he found that the party was already breaking up. Lizzie had gone upstairs because she had some phone dates with friends who needed support on the biggest drinking night of the year. Duncan and Rosie, the love birds, had made some excuse to go back to Duncan's house. Golly was taking Jess were home and Ewan was on his way to the Ghillie's Rest.

"Where's Portia tonight?" Paul asked Jess.

"In Greece with her family."

"Oh, poor thing," Paul joked.

"They go every year," Jess explained. "Now that the family is grown, the kids bring their significant others with them."

"So why aren't you there?"

"Because my name is Jessica, not Jesse," she said wryly. "Portia hasn't come out to her parents yet. She was supposed to tell them this week. She's calling me tonight."

"Well, good luck to her. How are the wedding plans going?"

"Fine, I think. I expect to be invited. I can tell you all about it."

"That's okay," Paul said. "I'll see you next year."

"Want to come to the pub with me?" Ewan asked.

"I can't," Paul said. "I have to stay here and become an uncle."

"Okay," Ewan said as he headed out the door. "Don't strain yerself."

"Yeah, if you find someone to kiss, give her one from me." Paul called after him.

It was New Year's eve and Paul was all alone.

--------

Archie and Sophie were continuing their climb arm in arm. It was snowing lightly but the wind was strong. The sky was completely dark now, and they were relying completely on their headlamps for light.

Sophie cried out as she stumbled and fell and Archie fell partially on top of her. He got up and helped her up. She was grimacing.

"Are you all right?" he shouted.

"It's my knee," she said, pointing. "I really whacked it." She had fallen on a jagged rock.

Archie knelt down and directed his light to her knee. "Your trouser leg is torn. Do you think you might be bleeding?"

"WHAT"

"ARE YOU BLEEDING?"

"I CAN'T TELL," she said. She was able to walk with some difficulty.

"The good news is that we're AT THE TOP." Archie said.

Sophie hobbled about and found it quite flat but didn't go far from Archie."

Archie pulled the mobile out of his jacket pocket, took off his mitten, and punched some keys. He put the phone in between his head and his hood.

"Hello, hello, Is this Flora's phone?"

"Oh really, yeah it's Archie. We're on top of the mountain."

"Yeah, wait a minute... I think I can hear you."

The whirring sound of a helicopter was becoming louder.

"I can see you now, I can see your lights. You're right on top of us." Archie and Sophie ducked instinctively, as the helicopter passed low overhead.

"Do me a favour, don't land on top of us."

The helicopter flew a short distance away and hovered.

"FLORA HAS A FRIEND WITH HER. I WAS TALKING TO SOME GUY, BRUCE," Archie said.

Sophie nodded. They watched the helicopter being buffeted by the wind as it attempted to land. They winced a few times when it looked like it might come down sideways. But finally it did land.

"COME ON," Archie said as he began to trot over to the chopper. Sophie limped along after him. He slowed down so she could catch up.

"YOU SHOULD COME BACK WITH ME," he shouted.

"WHAT?"

"YOU SHOULD COME BACK WITH ME," he repeated pointing to her and then the helicopter until she understood.

"NO," she said, shaking her head.

"YOUR KNEE," Archie said, first pointing to his own knee and then to hers.

"IT'S OKAY," she waved him off as if it were nothing.

"NO," he said, shaking his head. He pointed to his knee and made like it was buckling and causing him to fall.

They walked a little more towards the helicopter. Sophie winced and nodded her head yes. She would return to Glenbogle with Archie.

Bruce helped Sophie up into the helicopter, with Archie assisting from behind. Archie climbed up. The doors shut and they were off in a snowy, windy night. Inside the chopper, Sophie was able to call her companions and let them know her plans.

------

Fifteen minutes later they were landing on the lawn in front of Glenbogle House. Archie jumped out of the chopper and ran towards the house, leaving Flora and Bruce to help Sophie out of the craft and make her way to the house. Archie burst into the house and began peeling off his outerwear. He hung his hooded parka in the front entry, but not very carefully, so it slipped to the floor. His woolly cap and mittens came off in the great hall and landed on the sofa. Wet boot marks followed him everywhere. He sat down on the stairs to take off his boots. Paul came out from the parlour.

"You made it. I think you're in time."

"Hi, Paul. Have you seen her? Is she okay?"

"I saw her about an hour ago. She was hanging in there, valiantly. Molly's with her."

Archie left the boots where they fell at the bottom of the stairs and pulled off his snow pants, which he dropped on the stairs. He raced up the stairs and down the hall in his stocking feet. "Good luck," Paul called after him. It was to this scene, of bits of Archie all over the place, that Flora, Bruce, and Sophie walked in.

--------

Archie pushed open the bedroom door and ran to Lexie's side. "Lexie," he panted. "Are you all right?" He grabbed a chair, sat down, and took her hand.

"Uh Huh," she said, panting heavily.

"Archie, you made it," Molly said from the other side of the bed. "Your wife's been a real trouper." Molly brought a sports bottle topped with a straw to Lexie's lips and Lexie took a sip.

Archie glanced over and gave her a little smile.

"Okay, Lexie. With the next contraction you can push," Winnie said. "Hi Archie, yer just in time."

"Hrrrr," Lexie growled. She clutched Archie's hand.

"You're doing great, Lex. Keep it up."

Lexie groaned and pushed.

"That was brilliant," Archie kissed her hand and Lexie managed a weak smile.

"I saw the head," said Winnie. "Give another good push with the next contraction."

With more pushes, groans, and a few howls from Lexie, more words of encouragement from Archie, and more offers of water from Molly, Lexie's labour proceeded more slowly than anyone would have liked.

It was nearly an hour later when Archie reported excitedly, "The head's out. Can you see it Lexie?"

"Yeah".

Then the rest of the body slid out.

"It's a boy," the midwife announced..

"It's a boy, Lex", Archie repeated, as if she didn't have eyes or ears .

"Yeah, Arch, that's great," Lexie said grinning."

The midwife held the baby face down, tipped him forward a little and tapped him on the back a few times. The sounds of his crying filled the room. "He's a wee one but he looks healthy," she said. Within minutes, she had the little boy wrapped snug in a blanket and stocking cap and in Lexie's arms. Archie reached over to stroke the baby's cheek with a finger. The baby was quiet and alert now, his eyes locked with Lexie's. Winnie cleaned up the "work area" and got Lexie settled under the covers. Then she and Molly left the new family to be alone for awhile.

"Archie, he's beautiful. Did we do that?"

"It looks that way," Archie said, moving a finger in front of the boy to see if his eyes would track it. "Well done, Mum."

At that moment, sounds of firecrackers could be heard from the village. The grandfather clock in the great hall was striking midnight. Archie and Lexie gave each other and then the Bairn, a New Year's kiss.

--------

Downstairs in the parlour, Paul, Sophie, Flora and Bruce were sitting by the fire finishing off the black bun cake and punch when Lizzie joined them with a can of coke. When the clock finished chiming midnight, they all shouted "Happy New Year". Flora and Bruce turned to each other for an enthusiastic kiss, leaving no doubt, if there ever was one, of the nature of their relationship. Paul, with Lizzie and Sophie on either side of him, put his arms around them and gave them each a kiss on the cheek. They returned the favour and then gave each other a friendly peck, as well. Molly and Winnie were in time to join them for Auld Lang Syne, as was Golly, who had returned to see how things were going.

"Happy New Year, Golly," said Molly giving him an unexpected kiss on the cheek. Golly kissed her back. "It's a boy," she told him.

"Happy New Year," he said, as much of a statement as a wish.

--------

Everyone else gone, Paul and Sophie stayed up most of the night on the lounge, in front of the fire. Sophie, Paul learned, owned a stable a nearby where she boarded horses and gave riding lessons. She was an avid mountain climber who had climbed all over the world. Her parents had been lay missionaries in Africa, where she had spent much of her youth. They had so much to say to each other that it was 5:00 AM before they were too knackered to keep their eyes open.

"I don't have the energy to go upstairs," Paul said. "How about you?"

"I don't have much energy either," admitted Sophie.

"Why don't we just lie down here and see if we can fall asleep," he suggested. He pulled the back pillows off the lounge to make more room, and reached for a nearby afghan to spread over them. "Comfy?" he asked.

Uh huh, Sophie murmured. Paul leaned over to kiss her and she definitely kissed him back. "Sweet dreams," he said, as he tried to will himself to be comfortable in the narrow space.

That's how Ewan found them shortly before noon while he was collecting rubbish from the previous night's celebration.

"What's the matter, you don' have a room?" he kidded Paul when he caught him alone later.

"We were having a good time, we didn't want to move."

"Well, I hope ye kissed her once for me. I didna get anybody."

--------

It was 5 days later. The winter light peeked through the curtains and woke up Archie. Lexie wasn't beside him, but in the rocking chair, holding the Bairn. He was gazing at her with his wrinkled old man's face.

"How long have you been up? Archie asked her.

"Only an hour."

"I'll take him. You can get some rest while I give him a bath."

"Sounds good."

Archie left the room with the baby, but Lexie did not get into bed. Instead she brushed her hair, put on her bathrobe, found the camera, and slipped it in her pocket. She walked down the hall to the bathroom.

"Hi, it's me," she said opening the door. What she saw was not what she expected. Archie was sitting in the bath, cradling his son in his arms, and letting his toes dangle in the water. "Oh, my wee men," Lexie exclaimed. "Look at ye two."

"The sink was too small," Archie said. "This seemed the best way."

"May I come in?" It was Molly. The door being half open, she walked right in.

"I just need a...Ohhhhhh." she said melting at the sight before her.

"It's the Bairn's first bath," said Lexie.

"How is my dear sweet boy today," Molly cooed.

"I'm fine, Mother, but I'd like a little privacy if you don't mind," Archie said, settling his son onto his lap.

"I wasn't talking to you, dear" Molly said. Then she poked her head into the hall. "Paul, fetch Lizzie. You both must see this."

Paul, still not walking too well just shouted, "Lizzie".

Lizzie stuck her head out her bedroom door and followed Paul into the bathroom. Martha came running behind.

Then followed an enormous amount of chatter all taking place at about the same time.

""How tiny...Hector never would have...cutest thing...just get a baby bath...if he pees on you...the first time I've ever seen...put this in the Scotsman."

"Lex, get them out of here," Archie hissed.

"Move along, everyone. The show's over," Lexie said opening the door and gesturing for them to leave. "There's nothin' to see here. Move along."

She shut the door behind them.

"May I stay," she asked.

"Of course"

"Oh good. Because noo I can do what I came here to do." Lexie took the camera out of her pocket and aimed.

Archie held out one hand in attempt to block the view finder. "LEXIE, NO."

--------

It took the better part of the morning, but by the appointed time, Mum, Dad, and Baby, were not only washed, but dressed in their best clothes. Archie was in his dress kilt, Lexie in a loose red dress that accommodated her post-partum figure, and the Bairn in a white sleep suit and blanket. Archie carried his son as they descended the stairs to greet their guests assembled in the front hall.

All eyes were on the new family as they entered, and oohs, ahs, greetings, and cheers were issued by those in attendance. Archie handed the baby to Molly so he could greet his guests.

"Kilwillie, you're back." He and Archie pumped hands. "How was your trip?"

"It was grand, Archie. Nothing like it. But you know, there's no place like home."

"I'm so glad you could make it. You heard what Flora did, didn't you? She was like a fairy godmother."

"Flora," Archie gave Flora a big hug, one that almost equalled her own. "It was an incredible experience for me. I owe it all to you."

"Bruce," Archie and Bruce shook hands. Bruce was a big man with a powerful grip. Archie could see how he and Flora might suit each other. "So you're one of Flora's Scottish Country Dancers? We'll expect to see you at the Glenbogle Midsummer Ball."

Meanwhile, Lexie was approaching her mother for the first time in over a year. "Eric had an important meetin' today, so he couldna come. I had to take the train," she said with disgust. "And then I couldna reschedule my hair appointment with my regular girl so I had to have it done by Lindsey. She never does it as well."

"Ye look fine, Mum."

"All right everyone," Archie called in a loud voice. "We're ready to begin." Lexie took the baby from Molly and she and Archie stood next to a small table on which a silver bowl and two framed photographs were placed. The room quieted down.

"I want to thank everyone for coming," Archie began. "You are our friends and our family and we're grateful to have you here. We look forward to you all becoming a part of our son's life too."

Lexie continued. "We especially want to acknowledge the two grandmothers that our child is so lucky to have: Molly and Pamela. We also want to recognize his Aunt Lizzie, and Uncle Paul, who have also agreed to be godmother and godfather. We give special thanks to our friend and neighbour Flora, who brought Archie to me in my hour of need. It wouldna been the same without you, Arch," she grinned, turning to him.

Archie continued. "And finally we want to remember two people that our son will never know personally: my father, Hector and my brother, Jamie," Archie said placing his hands lightly on the photographs. "We believe that they are here with us today in spirit and we know that they are very proud."

"Before we conduct the naming ceremony," Archie said, "I want to point out this ancient quaiche that has been in the MacDonald family for hundreds of years. Some of you have seen it before. Duncan assures me that it was filled with water from the loch early this morning and brought inside to warm."

"Aye, it was," Duncan said.

"I'll take some of this water and sprinkle it ever so gently over the head of Sleeping Beauty, here." His doing so produced a small cry from the child. Breaths were held and released again when it appeared that the object of the day's ceremony would remain asleep.

"Lexie and I will read the following words together:" Archie pulled a note card from his pocket.

Wherever you roam, whatever path you choose to take, this home will always be your home, this family will always be your family. We promise to love you and care for you with all our hearts, but also to let you go when the time comes. We welcome you into the world, James Hector MacDonald.

The guests responded with a resounding "James Hector MacDonald."

"Okay, pictures everyone, and then we'll let you eat," Archie instructed. To our amazement, Archie has asked _us_ to take the photographs. For this, we are most honoured. Of course we brought our camera.

_We start lining people up. "Mum and Dad in the middle. Grans next to Mum. Aunt and Uncle next to Dad. Everyone else in the back row."_

_Whilst family and guests are taking their places, we scan the great hall that has become so familiar. There is the staircase, with Hector's portrait above the landing. The phone and black marble phone table is just behind the curved oaken banister. There is the cast-iron fireplace flanked on either side by shields and spears. There are the mighty stag heads, the sofa, the grandfather clock. There are the doorways which lead to the library, the billiard room, the study, the parlour, and the dining room and the kitchen beyond._

_We also scan the people whose picture we are about to take. There is Molly looking elegant as always with Pamela looking tacky as always. Lexie is holding James, as he will be called for now, along with Jamesy, Jimjam, Jamcakes, Jammy, and Sweet Baby James. Archie, beaming like we've never seen before, has his arm around Lexie. Lizzie is in the familiar situation of standing between her two brothers. Paul is in the less familiar situation of being a brother._

_Behind them, Flem is standing behind Lizzie with his hands on her shoulders. Golly is in a similar position vis a vis Molly, although he does not appear to be touching her. In the true back row are Duncan, Rosie, Jess, and Ewan, Kilwillie, Flora, and Bruce._

_We look through the camera's viewfinder. What we see is more or less what we expect, except that two ghostly images have emerged. One is of a white haired gentleman dressed in a tweed suit and a red waistcoat. He is standing next to Golly behind Molly and has one hand on each of their shoulders. The other is of a young man, just on the verge of adulthood dressed in jeans and a light jacket. He is sitting cross legged in front of Archie, Lexie, and James._

_We look back at the grouping, all is as it should be. We look back through the viewfinder, there are two extra visitors. No matter. It's just as Archie had said. Hector and Jamie are here today in spirit, and from the look of them, they are both very proud._

_We are about to snap the picture when Useless scampers into the room. He refuses to get into the picture, though. He squeezes in behind Molly and makes a whining noise. We can't see, but we think he is probably nuzzling Hector's leg._

_Everyone smiles as we snap the pictures. Click click click and we're done. We take the memory card out of the camera and hand it to Archie. He knows what to do with it. He thanks us for our contribution and we thank him for the pleasure of his company. People are already dispersing into the parlour where a buffet luncheon is being served. We would have gladly helped with the catering if we had been asked. But since we weren't, we take one last look of the nearly empty room and walk into the front entry full of coats, overshoes and umbrellas, and out the front door. _

---The End---


End file.
